Undercover Superstar
by Scandalous Otaku
Summary: CHAPTER 12! Sakura is not your typical teenage girl. The fame, lights, red carpet, glam and glitter surround her double life non-ending. Just when her singing career is in full bloom, acting makes its way into her profession. But when falling in love suddenly takes its toll, which life will she choose? A life of fame with the man she adores, or a life protected, hidden from sociey
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**This is my first ever fanfic. I've been reading fanfictions since i was 8. Dunno why, but this is the first time i felt like writing a fanfic. Hopefully its up to par with all the stories i've read all these years. :)**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

She walked into class, tired, but filled with energy and happiness. Last night was another success. And nothing can put her down at this moment. Not even another day of endless classes and torture. She sat down into her seat witch was at the back closest to the window.

"Sakura!" A girl with long raven black hair and dark blue, almost black eyes, came running towards her, her curly ends bobbing with each step. She stopped at her seat right in front of Sakura.

"Hey, Tomoyo," Sakura smiled.

"I saw you on tv last night-"

"Shhh!" Sakura hurriedly shushed her, her finger to her lips. "It's a secret, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry," Tomoyo apologized sheepishly. She continued in a whisper. "But you were amazing! That outfit I made you just made you look all the more stunning! Kyaaaa! Erk… sorry again. But I still wonder why you're keeping it a secret. Your so famous! You don't need people telling you down and bullying you non-ending."

"We've been through this already. I want to live a normal life too, you know. I don't want paparazzi and people hitting on me just because of my status."

"But-"

"No buts! Besides, the less people hit on me and what I wear, the less people will be killed by Touya. Hahahah," she laughed at the thought.

"But your outfit is just dreadful," Tomoyo whined.

Sakura wore faded baggy pants with runners and striped stockings, a loose purple t-shirt with long sleeves twice her size and black rimmed glasses. She had black contact lenses to cover the beautiful shade of emerald green her eyes were and her auburn hair was in a messy bun. She looked like a hipster.

"You look like a hipster!" Tomoyo almost yelled.

"What's wrong with hipsters?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Nothing but-"

RIIINNNGGGG! The final bell rang and everyone scrambled to their seats. Hana-sensei walked in. After morning greetings, they started homeroom.

"We have a new student today class." Everyone got excited hoping for a hot boy or a hot girl. But the person that walked in wasn't up to anyone's expectations.

A boy walked in. He was pretty tall but no one could see just in what shape his body was in. He wore a geeky light and dark green sweater shirt too big for his body, light brown slacks that were incredibly loose and glasses so thick, you could barely distinguish the color of his eyes. His hair was gelled down which looked like with a huge amount of gel. When he spoke, his voice was so soft, no one could hear him.

"I am Li Syaoran. Pleased to meet you." Syaoran took a bow and said nothing after that.

"Well, next time I'm hoping you would speak up Mr. Li. Show your presence in this class. There is an empty seat besides Sakura at the back. Sakura, raise your hand." Sakura raised her hand. Hana-sensei looked at her in displeasure. "There you have it. Go sit then."

Syaoran walked to the back while people snickered and poked at him. He even heard someone say, "The perfect nerd couple."

At the back, Sakura smiled at him and shaked his hand.

"I'm Kinomoto Sakura. This here is Daidouji Tomoyo." She pointed to Tomoyo and Tomoyo smiled. "Don't mind everyone else. It's in their blood to put down others."

"Ok." That was the only word they managed to get out of him.

0o0o0o0o0o0oLunch0o0o0o0o0o0 o0

Most people went out of class to the cafeteria to buy lunch. However, Sakura made lunch for both Tomoyo and herself. Syaoran took out bread and a thermos with hot chocolate from his bag. He ate in silence as he watched the activities of those around him. His eyes caught a picture from a magazine a girl was holding up.

"Kyaaaaa! THE Xiao Lang is in Japan now!" Screamed the girl with the magazine to her friend. "I wonder how long he's gonna be here!"

"I sooooo wanna meet him! I hear his body is drop dead GOERGEOUS. But he never poses shirtless. I wonder why is that… I wanna see…" Her friend started to drool.

Syaoran decided to ignore them. Fan girls were just annoying. He noticed Sakura and Tomoyo whispering and caught a few words.

"Are you meeting that Xiao Lang guy anytime soon?" Tomoyo asked.

"Yeah. They want Ying Fa to do a video with him. So where Ying Fa needs to go, apparently I'm there," Sakura stated.

Syaoran tried to hide his surprise. Ying Fa was one of Japan's most notorious and outstanding singers. Was this Sakura girl working for her? But she's still in school. A relative maybe? But it had nothing to do with him. A job is a job.

Soon, Sakura glimpsed at what Syaoran was eating.

"Is that all you're eating?" she asked.

"What," the question taking him by surprise.

"I said, is that all your eating?" she repeated.

"Yeah."

"Here, you should eat some of mine. A guy like you needs to eat more than just pieces of bread." She picked up a sausage with her chopsticks and placed it in front of his mouth.

"Uh…" Syaoran said dumbfounded.

"Eat." She simply stated. Not knowing what to do, he let her put the sausage in his mouth and began to chew.

"Good boy." Sakura smiled, flashing her perfectly white teeth. Syaoran blushed just a slight tinge.

"Don't mind Sakura." Tomoyo assured him. "She has a problem with boys not eating enough, coming from a home full of only boys and all."

"Its like Dad and Touya-nii don't eat at all! Good thing they have me to cook for them or they'd be starving!" Sakura said. "Why they don't want to get a chef, I have no idea. They know how busy I am… Well, anyways," she continued as she saw Shaoran staring. "I don't mind cooking for another mouth. Do you mind if I make lunch for you too tomorrow?"

Syaoran shaked his head slowly.

"That settles it then. You're having lunch with us for the rest of the year!" Sakura smiled. Syaoran said nothing. He didn't think he had a year but she didn't need to know that.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Class ended pretty quickly that day. While everyone was packing their things, three guys came up to Shaoran.

"Look, a guy geek came up to help geek girl become the perfect Geek couple." He pushed Shaoran to the floor. Syaoran's stuff went everywhere.

"Stop it, Ken!" Sakura pushed him and went to help Shaoran up. "Are you alright?"

Tomoyo had went to call the teacher.

"Guess your geeky girlfriend came to the rescue. She's all your ever gonna get. Bwuahahahahah!" Ken stepped on Sakura's hand.

"Aaaah!" Sakura screamed in pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You should watch where you put your hand, Bitch." Ken spat as the rest of his gang laughed.

Syaoran looked up at Ken and gave him his deadliest glare. Sakura got hurt protecting him. She was the only one ever to be nice to him and do that knowing she would get hurt. His blood boiled.

"What is it punk?! You want some of this?!" Ken yelled after seeing Syaoran's glare. He put his fist in the air trying to be tough. Suddenly, his friend whispered to him with a worried look.

"Consider this your lucky day, Geek Freak." Ken and his gang walked out of the class just as the teacher was arriving.

"What happened?" the teacher demanded after seeing Syaoran and Sakura on the floor. Tomoyo had a worried look on her face. But her eyes showed she understood what was going on.

Syaoran was about to get up and say something when Sakura pulled him back. "It was an accident," Sakura stated. "I fell and Ken made fun of me. Shaoran got mad but was pushed to the ground. That's all." Sakura's hands were at her back; hiding and wincing at the pain it was giving her.

"Hmmm… If that's all, then I see no reason for me to be here." She looked in distaste at Syaoran and Sakura as they got up. Shaoran was picking up his stuff while Sakura tried to help him. "Hurry up and leave then. You have no more business at this school." Hana-sensei walked out keeping her nose up high, her high heels clicking on the floor.

Tomoyo rushed up to help the two pick up Shaoran's stuff.

"Don't help me," Syaoran said to Sakura and pointed to her hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Sakura smiled. "It'll heal in time."

"Sakura! Your hand!" Tomoyo said devastated. Her hand hade turned a light shade of purple and red. "What about tonight? What are we gonna do?"

"It's fine. I'll think of something." Sakura eyed Tomoyo, telling her to drop the subject. Syaoran just listened as he finished packing his stuff.

"It's late. Why don't we leave? You don't have any club activities do you, Li?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran shaked his head.

"Then lets go to the front gate together," Sakura said quickly. "That's as far as we can take you since a car is picking me and Tomoyo up. Speaking of which…" Sakura eyed her watch. "We're running late."

Sakura pulled Syaoran with her good hand, her right, and walked to the gate with Tomoyo in tail.

"Sakura, at least get your hand bandaged," Tomoyo called out.

"I will when we get there. Though Ryu would be furious. Hahah," Sakura laughed. She let go of Syaoran and continued to the gate, Tomoyo and Syaoran flanking her sides.

Just then, she saw two cars parked at the side. One was sleek black Mercedes and behind it was a red Prius. Tomoyo got into the black Mercedes and waited for Sakura to come in.

"See u tomorrow, Li!" She said to Syaoran. Just when she was about to go in, Syaoran took her left hand, the one in pain, and kissed it.

"Thank you for today, Kinomoto. I will repay you for your kindness in time." Syaoran said loud enough for her to hear. Sakura blushed slightly and nodded. His voice sounded different, deeper and more elegant.

When he let go, he went to his quiet self again. Leaving Sakura with nothing to do so she climbed in the car with Tomoyo. She waved to Syaoran as their driver drove of.

And in the distance, she managed to catch a glimpse of Syaoran climbing into the red Prius.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER! I hope it didn't seem too sophisticated or not fun enough. i wanted to make it a funny story but im not that good at making jokes. =_=**

**Hopefully i finish the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2 They Meet

**Second chapter is up! I had nothing to do, so of course it meant… writing time! Please read and enjoy.**

Sakura and Tomoyo reached the studio 5 minutes late. A man in a black suite waited for them impatiently. Just as Sakura put her foot out of the car, he attacked them.

"Where have you been?! Time is precious! We're meeting someone very important that will definitely boost up your popularity," he started ranting non-stop.

"Yes, Ryu. We're sorry. We had a lil' problem at school," Sakura showed Ryu her hand.

"What the fuck happened to your hand?! I'm gonna kill whoever did this to my star." Ryu growled. "Get that checked up inside. Tomoyo, go get the dress ready. She needs to look perfect tonight."

"Perfect is what I do," Tomoyo said and skipped off.

Sakura sighed and walked into the studio to a small changing room labeled 'Ying Fa'. Ryu had called in the studio medics and had her hand looked and bandaged in no time. It would take a week to heal.

Tomoyo came in with her dress and make up artist, Mizz Tina.

"My gawd, darlin', that must have hurt lots!" cried Mizz Tina.

"It's fine. Nothing I can't handle. I'm sure Tomoyo can help hide it."

"You betcha! I've altered the left sleeve to make it a bit longer and stuff so no matter how you move your arm, it won't show. It even makes the dress look more sweet." Tomoyo said, already in hyper mode. "Hurry up and change! We've got lots to do!"

Sakura got changed and had Tomoyo do the touch ups. Sakura was a singer known as Ying Fa. Her popularity skyrocketed since her debut 2 years ago when she was 14. She was known as the young siren. Her voice and charm took in so many people, that no one could get enough. Due to too much popularity, she got horded 24/7.

To get away from the life of glam, she and her family moved to Tomoeda, a quiet town where she could live a normal life. Tomoyo, her second cousin, was the daughter of a known toy industry CEO, Sonomi Daidouji. She wanted to get started as a fashion designer to she started a new line under the name DT at the same age Sakura started her debut. Tomoyo aka DT became Ying Fa's official designer, making every girl desperate for one of her clothing lines.

Now, both have become incredibly famous, using each other as stepping stones, they have reached the top.

"Ouch! You just stabbed my butt!" Sakura yelled.

"Hahahah. I barely poked it, Sakura. Now sit still, will ya?" Tomoyo giggled and she continued sticking pins in Sakura's dress. "I'm almost done… there! Finished!"

"Finally…" Sakura sighed.

"We're not done yet, darlin', makeup and hair time!" squealed Mizz Tina. Sakura was pushed into the chair as the make up artist redid her whole look. Not forgetting to take out Sakura's contact lens, she applied eye liner, eye shadow, a tinge of blush and some baby pink lip gloss. Sakura's bun was pulled open, letting her hair fall freely down to her waist. "Tis, tis. Your hair is juzz gorgeous hun, dun leave it to die in that ugly bun you tie it up into."

"Hahahah. Secret identity, remember? I'll just leave it up to you to pretty it up again!" Sakura laughed.

"You got that right, darlin'! What would you do wit'out me!" In just one hour, Sakura was finished.

She had on a long sleeved light pink dress that went down to her knees. It had a white collar at the neck. The dress had a slit at the side revealing another layer of dark pink. She also wore pink teardrop earrings on each ear and 2 inch white heals that had ribbons on. The initials DT were sown onto the side of the dress. Her has was tied up in a ponytail and curled at the bottom.

"You look absolutely stunning, darlin'! Zis looks perfect on you!" Mizz Tina became starry eyed.

"Kyaaaa! You look amazing! My dress looks stunning on you! How's your hand, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked a bit worried.

"Your dress helps hide it perfectly, Tomoyo. Thanks guys! And I'm called Ying Fa right now, remember? Don't slip up!" Sakura said cheerily. She always got cheery when it was time to be Ying Fa. She loved her job.

Ryu rushed in the next second.

"They're here."

Everyone hastily got out for their meeting. Tomoyo and Mizz Tina stayed in the changing room. Sakura was meeting Xiao Lang's agent today. No one knew yet if the Xiao Lang was coming. After that was Sakura's concert at Tokyo Dome.

The reached a meeting room. Sakura saw a single woman sitting on a chair. When she noticed their arrival, she immediately stood up. She was wearing a dark blue suite with a long skirt. Her hair has tied up in two buns on each side of her head with blue ribbons. She only had on eyeliner and lip-gloss. All in all, she looked professional and beautiful.

"I am Li Mei Lin. Pleased to meet your acquaintances'." Li Mei Lin held out her hand to shake.

"The pleasure is all ours, Miss Li." Ryu took her hand. "I am Akai Ryu. This is Ying Fa," he nodded to Sakura, "and I see Mr. Xiao Lang will not be joining us?" he raised a brow.

"Xiao Lang has… other obligations he feels he has to do. He may come by as it all ends though." Mei Lin said calmly. "Now, shall we talk business?"

"Of course. Please sit."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

It was an hour before the meeting finally ended. It turns out; Li Mei Lin was related to this yet to be seen male star.

To boost up both of our popularities, Ying Fa and Xiao Lang were going to do a music video starting next week. It was supposed to be a duet. Sakura never met the guy so she wasn't really sure if she wanted to do it but Ryu was really persistent. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she'd say he was a bit flirty with Mei Lin.

In the end, the production was starting on Sunday, just before school. And it went on for a week every day after school. Ying Fa's concert week was ending tonight so she at least was getting a few days off before a full week of productions.

But Sakura couldn't help thinking to herself, 'Where is this Xiao Lang guy? What's so important that he has to miss a production meeting?'

She was then driven to Tokyo Dome for her performance. As she stepped out of the car, onto the red carpet, she was swarmed by many fans screaming her name. Most were men.

"Ying Fa! Ying Fa!" "Ying Fa you look gorgeous tonight! Accept my love!" "Marry me!"

Sakura smiled to the crowd. Everyone screamed. She didn't mind crazy fans, as long as she had her space. Bodyguards covered her side. Seems like it wasn't enough when someone almost slammed into her by pushing through the bodyguards. It was Ken.

"Ying Fa, babey! We were meant to be! No one is more perfect for me!" Ken yelled. Sakura felt disgusted but said nothing. Her injured hand was at her chest to nothing would touch it.

"Move, boy," said a bodyguard strictly as he pushed Ken aside.

"Fucking bastard! You won't separate my love from me!" Ken charged but the bodyguard was faster. He held Ken's head after he charged and did a super fast karate chop causing Ken to fall on the floor unconscious.

Sakura was surprised by the sudden event and looked at the bodyguard as he walked in front of her, leading her backstage. It was a first time she saw him. This bodyguard was tall and muscular in his bodyguard t-shirt. He wore black shades that covered his eyes completely. His hair was messy chocolate brown and his ears were pierced on the top. The strange thing about him was he was wearing a scarf. The scarf covered half his mouth so you could barely recognize who he was.

When we reached the inside, all the bodyguards left except him.

"I will be your bodyguard for the night. I hear you have injured your hand. I will make sure nothing comes close to you or your frail fingers," he said in the deepest and most mesmerizing voice she had ever heard. She was just about to nod when she realized something.

"My fingers are NOT frail!" She yelled making him smirk. "They just got caught underneath something."

"Of course, Miss Ting Fa." He smiled.

"Well... anyways, thank you for earlier. You were pretty cool out there."

"Then from this moment on, you may call me Cool." he laughed, making the most beautiful sound. Sakura laughed as well since it was contagious.

"Right, 'Mr. Cool', i'm in your care tonight." She smiled her brightest making him blush.

"Ying Fa! Show's in 5 minutes!" Ryu yelled from somewhere in the crew. "Get yourself fixed and ready before entering the stage!"

"On it, Ryu! Time to get ready! The shows gonna be a blast!" Sakura said cheerily as she went to get her makeup touched up. Mr. Cool just silent watched her every move, laugh, wince in pain, stutter, and smile.

Sakura was having fun. It was her last concert of the season and she wanted to make it a blast. No injured hand was stopping her. Her crew put up her microphone so it would stick to her head, allowing her to move while she sang. This made it easier for her to hide her injury.

"10 seconds!" someone yelled.

"Shoot!" Sakura said as she ran for the platform below the stage. She was lifted up in a cloud of glitter as screaming fans chanted her name.

"Ying Fa! Ying Fa! Ying Fa!"

Sakura was facing down, her eyes closed as she took a deep breath. Just as the music started, her voice rang all over the stadium, capturing the hearts of millions.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sakura was ending her performance after singing 20 songs. She was tired but extremely happy. Her show was ending in success! She caught the eye of Mr. Cool who was standing at the side and winked at him. Nothing could bring her down tonight. Man, was she wrong...

Just as Sakura was singing her last song, no one noticed a single man climbing onto the stage.

Sakura's voice held everyone in a trance. Being her last song made everyone all the more focused. Nothing could have prepared them for what happened next.

Ken ran straight for her.

He gripped Sakura's injured hand, obviously not knowing of its injury, and forced her into a kiss in front of a live audience. Sakura screamed in pain. Her scream stopped Ken's lips just as it was centimeters away for barely a second but that was enough for Mr. Cool.

Mr. Cool knocked Ken down and locked his arms. Other bodyguards rushed in to take the man away. The crowd was in a ruckus. No one understood what just happened. Mr. Cool and Sakura were the only ones left on stage.

"Everyone! I'm sorry about the sudden event!" Sakura exclaimed to the crowd. "But it looks like I was just saved from having my virgin lips stolen!" Sakura took a pose, putting her finger to her lips. "How can I ever repay my knight in shining armor?" Sakura made a gesture to have Mr. Cool come forward.

Mr. Cool stood in front of Sakura and looked straight into her eyes. Then, he suddenly went down on one knee and took both of Sakura's hands into his. Sakura winced at the sudden pressure on her left hand but did nothing.

"He has caused you pain, Miss Ying Fa," he said softly as he rubbed both hands gently. Only Sakura could hear what he said. He let go of her left hand and steadily held her right one. He then planted a soft kiss on her right hand causing all kinds of noise coming from the audience. Some were squeals of delight, others were cursing.

He asked for a microphone from the crew and held it in his hands.

"For saving this young lady's virgin lips, there is only one thing I ask for." Mr. Cool said calmly into the mike.

Suddenly, he took off his shades and threw his scarf in the air, revealing a face loved by many. It was THE Xiao Lang.

He looked into Sakura's eyes making her catch her breath.

"Give me the honor's of singing with such a wonderful and talented idol in the upcoming productions to make our new album." Xiao Lang held out his hand. Sakura barely hesitated and took his hand. Together they faced the crowd.

The stadium was in an uproar.

"Guess I can't call you Mr. Cool anymore." Sakura giggled.

"Hahah. As long as I'm cool, that's still my middle name." Xiao Lang chuckled.

They bowed.

**I finished it! Finally! I really wanted to finish this quickly. It was so much fun! That was until I couldn't find a source of internet. I went crazy trying to find a way to post this. **

**Thankfully, someone brought a broadband with them. Lyfa! This is for you!**


	3. Chapter 3 Have Fun

**This is my 3****rd**** chapter! Wanna know a secret? While im writing this, i didn't finish my 2****nd**** chapter yet. Im juz writing how i think the 2****nd**** chapter ended. This is mostly because im in the car write now and this isn't my laptop. So, enjoy!**

**(I do not own CCS. CCS belongs to CLAMP. Thank you)**

**CHAPTER 3**

**HAVE FUN**

**(Sakura's POV)**

He was watching me all night... Xiao Lang. What a peculiar man. He came in disguised as a bodyguard, just to see what happens. Hahah. He must love dressing up. (**She has no idea)**

I went to sleep at night thinking about the Xiao Lang. Now, waking up, he's STILL on my mind. He kissed my hand. Two guys kissed both my hands on the same day. Hahah. The irony.

Shaking my head to be rid of any thoughts, I got out of my bed. After getting ready for school, today is uniform day, yesterday(Wednesday) was the only day we could wear casual clothes, i went down for breakfast.

"Make breakfast already, kaijuu," said Touya-nii, her brother. An anger mark popped on her forehead.

"Why my beloved brother, " I smiled cynically, "seeing as you have a kaijuu as your little sister, any food i make will turn you into one too! For your own good, MAKE YOUR OWN FOOD. I'll just be making bento's for me, my kaijuu friends and Otou-sama." Sakura stated as she started making lunch and breakfast.

"No! No! If my sister is a kaijuu, then i'm a kaijuu too! Only a better looking one... smarter... cooler... but still a kaijuu! Please do not spare me from my food!" he begged.

"Good kaijuu-niisan." I smirked. Cooking was a fun hobby for me. It was another type of art i loved besides singing. My injured hand didn't bother me one bit.

Just as I was finishing up, Dad came downstairs in his work clothes. He patted my had and sat next to Touya.

"So how was my lil' star last night?" Otou-san asked me as i placed plates of scrambled eggs and bacon on the table. I sat down and smiled.

"It was fun! They managed to cover my hand. Anyone hardly noticed anything wrong! Another success to Ying Fa! The meeting with Xiao Lang went smoothly as well. Xiao Lang was a weird but nice guy."

"He didn't make any moves on my sister did he?" Touya asked.

"Well..." I thought about the kiss but after seeing the look on Touya's face, i decided against it. "nothing happened. Just strictly business."

"Good."

"So is everything settled then?" asked Otou-san.

"Yup! The video production is next week! My hand will be healed by then. And no, Touya, they're not making me do anything rated over 18." I stuck out my tongue causing Touya to laugh.

After 15 minutes of eating, i put on my skates and rollerbladed to school. Taking in the fresh air, i began humming to myself. Then, out of the corner of my eye, I see a red figure moving. It was yesterday's red Prius.

As it passed me, i waved to the person inside. I guess he saw me because suddenly, the car stopped. Li Syaoran came out and the car drove off. It was another 5 minute walk to school. I wonder why he stopped.

"Goodmorning!" I exclaimed.

"Morning."

"Why did you get out of your car, Li?" I asked.

"Your hand?"

"Oh! I got it checked yesterday. It was a bit hard at my job yesterday but everything turned out fine in the end so no worries."

"Job?"

"I uh..." i thought for a moment, "I work part time at this studio as a uh... makeup helper."

"Make up?" he looked at me sceptically. It was so funny i almost laughed.

"Oh hahah. I just don't dress up and put on makeup like i do to others." I stated as a matter of fact. He looked at me from top to bottom. My skirt was reaching below my knees and my shirt was baggy. My hair was in a bun again but you could see how messy it was by all the hairs sticking out. My face? Glasses.

"Ok," he said dumbly.

"You know, i feel like you're trying to mean something when you say that. Are you making fun of me?"

"I'm trying not to."

I stared at him. Then i burst into giggles. He just smiled.

"You're kinda funny, Li. But enough of that now. School's gonna start soon." We walked to school in silence. We met Tomoyo at the school gate and were on our way to math class first. Uuuurrgghh... MATH...

But SOMEBODY just had to 'kindly' get in our way.

BAM. I was shoved into someone's locker.

"Watch where you're going, geek. You don't belong anywhere near my line of sight. Just plain disgusting," a cruel girly voice yelled ever so loudly.

"YOU watch it, Amy! You have no right to talk to any of us like that!" Tomoyo practically screamed as she checked to see if I was okay. Amy was about to smack her when Syaoran stood in her way.

"URGH! This school just REEKS of GEEKS!" She went crazy and stormed off, flipping her fake blonde hair in Syaoran's face, not caring that she just made a rhyme. "Next time, Kinomoto!"

"Who was that?" Syaoran asked.

"Just another person thinking they can do whatever they want and get away with it," I rubbed my sore shoulder. "Her name is Amy, Tanaka Amy from Tanaka Corp. She blows off her family's money and just does whatever she freakin' wants anytime she want. It's her life. Let her do what she wants."

"She hurt you."

"I'm used to it."

"There are too many kids here that think popularity gives them everything they want. Boy are they ever wrong." Tomoyo spat.

"Shouldn't we tell someone?" Syaoran asked.

"NO!" both Tomoyo and i said at once causing Syaoran to look even more confused.

"Let's just get to class." I said. We reached the class just as the final bell rung.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0

It's been half an hour and i am damn tired. Math is just not my thing. I looked at my notebook and saw scribbles and doodles everywhere. Well, there goes my passing grade. Hahah.

I took a glimpse at what Syaoran was doing. Man was he working hard. He wasn't stopping looking from the board to the book, to the board to the book, the board and the book, you get the point. His hands were super fast, writing every single detail. After a few moments of staring and admiring, i noticed something.

Every time he looked at the board, he looked from above his glasses. Then... what was the point of wearing glasses in the first place?

I was just about to distinguish the color of his eyes when he looked my way. 'Oh Shit,' I thought and immediately looked away.

The teacher apparently saw my sudden movement and decided to call on me.

"Miss Kinomoto, would you please answer question number 5?" Hana-sensei eyed me annoyingly.

"H-hai... umm... Its..." I stood up and began to stutter. 'Oh shit shit! I didn't even write number 1! How am i gonna answer number 5? This makes me wonder why i didn't just quit school.' I shook the thought away and tried to think of something to say.

"X equals to negative 1."

"Huh?" i said.

"Miss Kinomoto?"

"X equals to negative 1," Syaoran whispered again. I gave him a thankful look.

"The answer is x equals to negative 1." I answered the teacher.

"Hmmmmm... Correct." The teacher said and continued on her explanation. I sat down.

"Thank you!" I whispered to Syaoran when no one was looking. Syaoran just shrugged.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Lunch0o0o0oo0 o0o0o0o0o

**(Normal POV)**

"It's finally lunch!" Sakura said happily. She took out three lunchboxes from her bag and handed them to Tomoyo and Syaoran.

"Thanks! You make the best lunches, Sakura!" Tomoyo cheered.

"Thank you," Syaoran said softly as usual.

After a few minutes of eating, Sakura struck up a conversation.

"So Li, you do anything fun yesterday?" Sakura asked out of curiosity. Syaoran was quiet for a while before he answered.

"Concert. Then a date."

"Concert? Who's?" Tomoyo asked before looking at Sakura for a fraction of a second. "You went on a date AFTER the concert? Or had a date AT the concert?"

"A Ying Fa concert. First time. The date was after with someone I don't know."

"Someone you don't know?" Sakura was wide-eyed. "Like a blind date?"

"Something like that."

"Wow. But enough about that. What do you think about Ying Fa? You know, you coming from Hong Kong and your thoughts on a Jap artist." Tomoyo asked excitedly. Syaoran was silent.

"She has a nice voice." Then the silence continued for ages.

"... That's it? Mou! You're no fun, Li-kun!" Tomoyo said exasperated.

"Hahahah," Sakura laughed. "Well, what else can he say, Tomoyo. It's not like he met her." At this, Syaoran smiled slightly. Syaoran could read people's feelings easily but he wasn't one to talk about them to others. He thought a lot about the young girl known as Ying Fa. But the most striking was her voice, and that was the only thing these people needed to know.

Before they could continue their conversation, lunch ended.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0 School Ends 0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What's up, Bitches?" Ken came up to them. Sakura insides trembled thinking of all the things this man did to her yesterday. "Oh don't get up. I'm not gonna put a single finger on dirty geeks like you after I had the reward of touching Ying Fa's smooth and perfect body yesterday." He shuddered in delight. "Too bad I didn't snatch her lips when I got the chance."

Syaoran clenched his fists.

"Dirty men like you should just get lost!" Tomoyo lost her temper. She got up and was about to slap Ken when he caught her hand.

"You, my young beauty," Ken purred close to her face. "You have all the right traits to be by my side. Don't associate yourself with these lower classes."

"Let go of her!" Sakura pushed Ken, barely making any effect. Ken's gang just chuckled at his back. Ken let go of Tomoyo and was just about to grab for Sakura until Syaoran punched him straight in the jaw. His head flew backwards as he fell into chairs and desks.

Every other student was shocked but said nothing. Ken's gang was helping Ken get up as Tomoyo, Sakura and Syaoran wasted no time in their presence.

They walked off until they reached the front gates.

"Wow. Thanks for the punch, Li. That definitely made my day," Sakura smiled.

"Payback for everything," Syaoran said softly but didn't try to hide his smirk. The three enjoyed that moment together when a car pulled up. Tomoyo got in.

"I'll be leaving first, guys! See you tomorrow!" Tomoyo said. We muttered our goodbyes as she closed the door. The car left leaving Syaoran and Sakura alone.

Syaoran looked at Sakura.

"What?" she asked.

Syaoran just made a confused face to answer.

"Am I supposed to figure out what that means?" she asked again, annoyed but amused.

Syaoran's face was still confused but he took a glimpse at the direction Tomoyo went.

"You know, you could just ask if you wanna know something," Sakura giggled after understanding what he wanted. "I've got a break from work until Sunday, yes I work on Sunday, but Tomoyo still has a deadline. You know… being a… a daughter of a CEO and all. Yeah. That's all."

She lied again. It was normal. Lies were necessary to hide her and Tomoyo's identity. Tomoyo had to finish up the wardrobe for next week's video shoot. Her mom's status was just a disguise.

Her lie answered a few of Syaoran's questions though. Like what company sends a car to pick up it's employees. He guessed it was Tomoyo's since she was rich.

"KINOMOTO! LI!" a yell, more like a pissed off shriek was heard from the third floor window. It was Ken. "DON'T THINK THIS IS OVER!"

Ken was almost attempting to jump down from there crazily when his gang pulled him back inside.

"Well, that settles today's school events. See you later, Li," Sakura said as she walked off. But Syaoran just began walking beside her. She looked at him and raised a brow. "No car today?"

He shook his head.

"You know we're gonna be called the 'Geek Couple' if people see right?"

He nodded.

"You don't care?"

He shaked his head.

"Hahahah. You sure are a mute, Li. But you always have ways to get your message across." She laughed. A few seconds later, being her clumsy self, she tripped on air. "Ah!"

And of course, Syaoran caught her. However, his glasses fell of in the process.

Sakura's eyes were shut tight waiting for the impact to happen but nothing came. The only thing she felt were strong arms around her. She opened her eyes to see dark amber orbs staring straight into hers. Her breath was caught in her throat. It felt like hours past. She was paralyzed, lost in pools that could see straight to her soul. She could stay like that forever… that was until Syaoran finally stood up and let her go.

She felt a little disappointed but shrugged off the feeling. It was alien to her.

Syaoran picked up his glasses, wiped them and put them on. All the magic was lost.

"Sorry bout that. I'm a bit… clumsy…" Sakura stuck out her tongue sheepishly. "But Touya-nii says that's the understatement of the century."

Syaoran chuckled softly.

They walked in comfortable since until Sakura thought of something.

"Oh yeah! You're good at math aren't you?" she asked excitedly.

Syaoran shrugged, his head nodding and shaking at the same time.

"Oh just say yes."

"Yes."

"Good! Then will you teach me?" Sakura smiled from ear to ear. She held Syaoran's hands in hers. "I really want to pass. The highest I've ever got is exactly the passing grade. Most tutors kick me out… Some say I'm brain dead for math.. Though I doubt telling you this is helping.. Err… Just.. Please help me!"

"I…"

"Please!"

"Well…"

"PLEASE!"

"It's-"

"PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH SNOW BUNNIES ON TOP!"

Syaoran stared at her weirdly.

"Oh just say yes."

"Yes."

"Wooohoooooo!" Sakura yelled as she jumped into the air. "You're the best, Li!" she pulled his collar and kissed his cheek. When she let go, she gave him a cheeky wink. Syaoran blushed just a bit. "You can't back out on this. So I promise to do my best!"

"Uhuh."

"All that's left is the schedule…" Sakura began thinking to herself. "Next week… I'm gonna be so busy, I wont have time for anything at all.. I'm not sure when it's gonna end.. I've got a break now so better get it over with… hummmmm…"

Syaoran just watched her. She looked so cute thinking to herself. Her clothes covered her curves completely but it was obvious she wasn't fat. And by looking at the fraction of skin showing, you could tell just how flawless and smooth it was. Besides, even with geeky glasses, her facial expressions were adorable. It was as if her face itself was lighting up telling people to look at her. They way she looked at you when she talked just demanded your attention.

"I got it!" She looked at Syaoran. "Now pay attention, Li, this is how its gonna be. I've only got two free times at the moment, tomorrow and the day after. Next week is a no," crossing her hands to form an 'X' , "Since I've got a job coming up. I'm not sure when it's going to end so just be ready to endure tor-… I mean me. Be ready to torture me."

"Okay."

"Wow. That was easy. Are you always like this?" Sakura asked, getting pretty bored and amused at the same time.

Syaoran shrugged.

"Gosh. That definitely gets annoying," Sakura laughed. "I guess I'm just gonna have to get used to it. But I want to know why. Why are you so quiet? Disease maybe? Traumatic past? A self proclaimed habit?" Sakura continued to wonder. "No wait. Could it be… I'm to sexy for you?" She striked a pose, winking, hands on her hips and blew a flying kiss.

Syaoran laughed. Like, seriously laughed out loud for the first time. He put his hands on his stomach to control himself but failed.

"Hahahahahahahahah! You're too much! Hahahahahah!"

Sakura got wide-eyed. She was too surprised to recognize his laughter.

"You-you're laughing! I made you laugh! Oh my god! The greatest achievement in my life!" Sakura squealed.

When Syaoran finally managed to control himself, he found Sakura beaming at him.

"You should laugh more, Li! You look so much happier and fun when you do!" Sakura couldn't help herself. She wanted to hear more.

"I'll try," Syaoran said. He couldn't stop himself from smiling at her.

"I'm free right now. Wanna go somewhere fun?" She couldn't contain her excitement. Syaoran's smile just fueled her. "That is, if you're not busy."

Syaoran thought for a while… "I'm free."

"Yes!"

Before Syaoran could react, Sakura pulled his hand in another direction leaving him blushing to himself.

"It's not that far. Just up the hill! Ever since it was built, I've always wanted to go on it but… no one would go with me…" They took a sharp turn around the corner. "Otou-san goes out of the country a lot. He visits excavation digs all over the world! Touya-nii on the other hand… He's got a company to run. I wouldn't wanna bother him."

They reached a staircase that led uphill. Sakura went up ahead excitedly. It seemed like it could go on forever but Sakura surprisingly had a lot of stamina even after nearly tripping more than ten times. When she looked back, Syaoran was right behind her. He wasn't even breaking a sweat!

Sakura stopped and and looked at him.

"You don't seem tired at all! Do you work out?"

"Sometimes…"

"That's great! Then this shouldn't be a problem! Most people don't want to come here since its so high up. But to me, it makes it all the more challenging! Now lets go!" Sakura's fist pumping in the air.

'Where is she taking me?' Syaoran thought. He saw a few girls climbing down the steps all sweaty and panting but had an accomplished look plastered on their faces. He listened to their conversation.

""It's true what they say!" the girl squealed. "If a boy and a girl go on, they are destined to be together! I'm definitely bringing Takeda next time I come."

"Kyaa! And I'll bring Ryoki! Then we'll definitely be together!" The girls squealed and giggled all the way down.

'Destined to be together?' Syaoran looked at the giddy Sakura. 'Why would she… with me…? Unless-!,' But syaoran's train of thought was lost when he reached the top.

"We're here!" Sakura laughed. "Come on!" she pulled Syaoran's hand.

What he saw surprised him. On the top of the hill, no houses were present. But there were trees. Losts and lots of trees. The most striking though was in the middle of the clearing. It was a medium sized ferris wheel. They stopped in front of the entrance.

'Since when was this here?' he thought. He looked at Sakura. She noticed this and answered.

"Not many know of this place. You cant see it clearly from downhill. But when you ride it, you see all of tomoeda."

"I see."

"I'm going on. You're gonna ride with me aren't you?" she asked, excited.

Syaoran hesitated. Was Sakura doing this because she knew who he was?

"OH PLEASE. OH PLEASE! OH PLEASE! OH PLEASE!" Sakura's hands were cupped together. As she begged, she flashed her puppy dog eyes and cutest smile.

Syaoran couldn't help himself and smiled. "Okay."

"Yatta!" Sakura beamed and pulled him inside the ferris wheel cart after handing money to the guard. She was too innocent. She would never use him…

After the door was closed, she took off her glasses and put it in her bag. She sat down and squirmed in her seat. She couldn't wait to reach the top!

"Why did you open your glasses?"

Sakura looked at him. "Well… these glasses are for far-sightedness, meaning so I can read stuff or look at things at short distances." She practiced this lie tons of times. "I want to look at beyond the horizon! I want to see everything! So these glasses are unnecessary now."

Suddenly, Syaoran took of his glasses as well.

"Why-"

"Same as you." He answered before Sakura could finish her question.

"Oh, okay."

There was an awkward silence as they looked into each others eyes. It was almost sunset. The sky was splashed in mixed colors of orange and red, even purple. The light highlighted Sakura's face perfectly. Syaoran could see every nook and cranny, if there was any, on Sakura's perfectly flawless skin. He could just make out a hint of color in her black eyes but lost it when the light shimmered differently. Her face wore no makeup but nothing could make the girl any prettier. Even though her hair was messy and out of place in her bun, it just enhanced her innocence. She looked familiar, but he shrugged off the feeling.

Sakura's big clothes made her look sunken, like in a deep ocean where she called to you. It pulled him like a syren. He wanted to protect her. She looked so small… so fragile… She blushed. Syaoran's stomach began to flutter.

Sakura had noticed him staring. She remembered seeing his eyes earlier, they had such a soulfull look. If she remembered correctly, then his eyes were brown, chocolate maybe? Amber? She wasn't sure. However, she didn't want to step over a line so she let the thought go.

Just then, their compartment squeaked. They had reached the top for the second time without them noticing. They had stopped moving because other people were getting off. They were exactly at the highest point where they could see everything around them clearly.

"Huuuuaaaaaahhhhh~! I can see my house from here!" Sakura looked the windows completely amazed and in a trance.

Syaoran chuckled. Typical Sakura to say the most obvious line known to man.

"Its over there! Look, Li!" Sakura pointed to a medium sized house with blue roofs and a small but welcoming garden.

"It's nice."

"It's my favorite place in the world." Sakura smiled. "Even Tomoeda is a place I love dearly.. This is where I can live normally… What about you? Where do you live?"

Syaoran pointed to a tall condominium. "Top floor."

"You live alone?" Sakura tipped her head sideways.

"Yeah. Came alone from Hong Kong."

"Owh…" Sakura looked at him for a moment then looked out the window. She was peaceful, but she looked somehow sad. Syaoran didn't like seeing her sad. "Don't you get lonely up there?"

"…Sometimes."

A magical lightbulb popped inside Sakura's head. "I've got a great idea!" she perked up instantly. "Since you're going to teach me math anyways, why don't you come to my house! You can eat dinner with us too! Though Touya's probably gonna be like all hell broke loose…" Sakura muttered to herself and rolled her eyes. "But don't mind my monkey of a brother-"

"Monkey?"

"-and just come! Tomorrow after school and Saturday, kay!"

"Sure," Syaoran answered and flashed a stunning smile. Nothing could have made Sakura happier.

She made a best friend.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o

After tons of chatting and Sakura excitedly pointing to every park, mall and house she could in every turn, they finally got off with her laughing and Syaoran smiling.

They walked to the railing at the side of the hill and stared as the sun was almost gone.

"This was so much fun, Li." Sakura smiled at him happily.

"I had a good time. Thank you." Syaoran smiled back at her. He wanted to talk more with her, to speak up, have a conversation, but he knew he shouldn't. He atleast wanted to offer her more when someone interrupted.

"You seem to be having fun."

Sakura's and Syaoran's head snapped up to see where the voice was coming from. Their eyes laid upon a man standing in the shadows. He walked forward to reveal a handsome face with dark blue eyes, blue hair, glasses and a cunning smile.

"Hiiragizawa Eriol," Syaoran stated.

**Yaaay! It's done! This took me some time cuz I was blank at one moment. But everyone's reviews always managed to cheer me up!**

**I hope this chapter is good enough for you guys. I always want to please my readers. .**

**I also have a question and favour to ask. Since this is a story about singers, do u guys think I should make up songs for them? With the lyrics included? And if I should, it would honour me if any of you would like to give me songs you wrote yourselves so I can post em up in my fanfic. :'3**

**Even song titles will be a great help! Cuz for one, im horrible at writing lyrics. But I'll try my best! :P**

**If you have any songs you would like to give me, PM me or email me at otakuscandal .**

**Sincerely, Scandalous Otaku!**


	4. Chapter 4 New Acquaintances

**So many…. DISTRACTIONS! Being an anime fan is fun but hard… I cant concentrate on writing at all! So many new chapters of my favorite mangas keep on coming out! Not to mention new episodes as well. Sigh~ Ganbatte! .**

**(I DO NOT OWN CCS. CCS BELONGS TO CLAMP)**

** CHAPTER 4**

** NEW ACQUAINTANCES**

**(Normal POV)**

"Hiiragizawa Eriol," Syaoran stated.

Sakura looked from Syaoran to Eriol. She didn't know this newcomer but Syaoran seemed to know him so he must be a friend.

"It's a nice night tonight. The moon is bright, shining light beyond the clouds to the inhabitants of earth's fragrant soils, blowing life to the creature of the dark and mysterious," Eriol said soulfully as he took a deep breath of fresh air. He looked peaceful, like he had just woken up from a deep slumber.

"Eriol, why are you here?" Syaoran asked. He glared at Eriol for a moment before returning to his original mask, making sure Eriol didn't blow his cover.

"Inspirations, Little Wolf." He smiled contently. "On such a night, what creature that has but a single breath to live would not come out to stare at the beauty created to bath and cleanse the impurities in one's soul."

Sakura was confused. She wasn't that good at understanding pretty words but she knew one thing; it was beautiful. He must be a wonderful person to spout such words.

"Hi! I'm Kinomoto Sakura!" She said kindly. She held out her hand for Eriol to shake. "You must be Syaoran's…" She trailed off, indicating for him to answer.

"Cousin." Syaoran said quickly, cutting off anything Eriol was about to say. Syaoran eyed him sharply and continued. "He is my second cousin."

"What he said." Eriol smiled and shook her hand. Syaoran's little act always did amuse him, especially since it was so contrasting with his star image.

"I see," Sakura said. "Am I disturbing you two? Should I go?"

Syaoran and Eriol looked at each other, an understanding passed through them. They had to talk and Sakura wasn't supposed to listen.

"Don't worry about it! I don't mind," she assured them. "Besides," she looked at her watch. "I have to cook dinner soon or my Touya-nii wont eat at all and I have to make sure that doesn't happen!"

Nothing was more important to Sakura than family and friends. Syaoran understood that already but it didn't stop him from admiring her devotion. He caught her eye and looked at her appreciatingly.

"Then I guess I should leave." Sakura clapped happily. "I had a great time, Li! Thank you for wasting time for me." She stuck out her tongue sheepishly and was about to skip off after waving goodbye at both Syaoran and Eriol. She was already 10 feet away, just barely in earshot. "Bye bye! See you tomorrow, Li! It was a pleasure Hiirajiwana!"

"Mmphft..." Syaoran covered his mouth, trying to hide his laughter.

"Hiiragizawa" Eriol said calmly.

"Hiiranijaia?" Sakura tipped her head, their distance had hindered the clearness of his voice

Syaoran's eyes began to water. "ppffftt…"

"Hiiragizawa," Eriol said again.

"Oh, sorry! It was a pleasure, HIIRABANANA!" She yelled his name loudly to prove her point.

An annoyed mark popped on Eriol's forehead. "Eriol. Call me Eriol."

Syaoran was at his peek. This was too much for him to hold in. His laughter was now a time bomb.

"Okay! Bye guys!" And with that, Sakura left the scene.

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Syaoran had let it all out. He wiped his falling tears as he crouched to the ground, releasing all his laughs. "Hahahahahahah!"

"She's a killer, that one." Eriol had eyed her until she finally disappeared. She had a strange aura about her like something was amiss but he couldn't put his finger on it. Sakura had skipped off clumsily, but somehow, she still looked elegant…What was it about her that tugged on his mind.

After finally calming down, 5 minutes had passed, Syaoran brushed his shirt and looked at Eriol.

"You finished it?" Syaoran asked.

"Actually I did but after coming here, I think I'm going to redo the whole thing."

"What? It starts in the next two days Einstein."

"Oh don't worry. I'll get it done by the time I get back." Eriol smirked. "By the way, you seemed to enjoy yourself incredibly earlier to not notice my presence at all."

Syaoran blushed and glared. "That's non of your business, Eriol."

"Of course it is my business, Xiao Lang," Eriol said pressed when saying Syaoran's stage name. "Who knew you actually had any interest in the opposite sex and that your taste was so… how should I say this… daring."

"She's a nice girl so stay out of her business." Syaoran glared at Eriol.

"Sure. I won't comment about you and that girl. But remember, we've still got a contract. Just because you're my second cousin doesn't mean you can slack off. You had better pull this off astoundingly. No distractions." Eriol said firmly.

"Don't worry. I think working with Ying Fa will be different then all the other desperate housewives I've been through," Syaoran chuckled.

"Good. As long as your quality doesn't drop, do what you want with your life then, Syaoran, I'm still your best friend and I think you need a woman in your life no matter how… peculiar your tastes are." Eriol laughed.

"Drop it, Eriol."

"Yeah yeah."

They laughed together, having fun as best friends. Syaoran grasped Eriol's hand and smirked.

"We're going to have another success for sure."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

**(Sakura's POV)**

"You're late."

I opened her front door to find Touya looking straight into her eyes, his face annoyed and questioning.

"I took a detour before coming home," I chirp and walk in, leaving Touya hanging at the front door.

"Where? With WHOM?" Touya raised his brow higher than humanly possible.

"Keep your pants on, Touya." I giggle. "I just went to ride the Ferris wheel with a friend from school." I walk towards the kitchen to begin preparing dinner. My hand caused me no more pain lately, only numbness so I took of the bandages.

"And may I ask WHICH friend you're talking about?" Touya stood in front of me, blocking my view.

I sighed and pushed him out of my way. "Don't worry Touya-nii. You don't know him."

"HIM?"

"He's just a transfer kid I made friends with. He's really nice but quiet and sometimes weird, but we're only friends. I don't see him that way." I said as I began chopping washed vegetables.

"Hmmmmm… is that it then…" Touya was about to walk off.

"Oh yeah. And he's joining us for dinner tomorrow and the day after."

Touya stopped dead in his tracks.

"WHAT?!" Touya looked at me dangerously.

"He's new in Japan Touya! Try to be nice!" I yelled in Syaoran's defence. "He's coming and that's final."

"Grrrr…." Touya stormed off as Dad walked in from work.

"Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Sakura invited a brat to dinner for the next to days." Touya grumbled after he sat down on the sofa to watch tv. Even though our family was loaded with cash, we lived a decent life. We had enough of the taste of the glamorous life before we moved two years ago. We wanted to be happy just the way we were, no distractions. So our house wasn't that big, the furnishing was just nice and cozy, we only had four rooms, one each and a guest room, and every night, when Dad was home, we always ate dinner together.

"That's so nice of you, Sakura," Dad said as he joined Touya on the sofa. I smiled happily. "But I'm not going to be here for a week. I've got a flight to Russia tomorrow morning."

I nearly dropped a plate. My smile was wiped from my face as Touya grew an evil grin.

"B-but Otou-san!" I stuttered.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I can't do anything about it," he looked at me apologetically. Behind him, I could see Touya giving me the most evil smile I had ever seen.

'Oh god, I hope you survive, Li.'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o

**(Normal POV)**

"Haaaaaaaaah~!" Sakura sighed as she plopped on her bed. She felt so tired today and she didn't even have a concert! Her room was a standard size. It was no different than any other girl's room but it sure would make a guy's head spin. It was just too PINK! Pink windows, drapes, doors, wallpaper, bedposts, bed sheets, pillows, it would give anyone a heart attack.

She was just about to fall asleep when-

TUTTUTUTTUTUTRALALALALALA~ Her phone rang.

"Mmmmmmrhh," she grumbled on her pillow. 'Who the heck is calling me now?' After forcing herself off the bed and onto the floor, she crawled to her table and tried to grab her pink(obviously) phone. While sitting on the floor, she answered tiredly.

"Hello…"

"SAKURA!" Tomoyo screamed.

"HOE!" Sakura jumped. "You scared the shit out of me, Tomoyo!"

"Sakura! Sakura! It's in! It's done!" Tomoyo squealed in excitement.

"What? What's done? Where are you?" Sakura perked her ears. This must be important news for Tomoyo to call her late at night with her deadline coming up.

"The song! Its finally ready for your duet with Xiao Lang!"

"Really?!" Sakura screamed. She was super excited for this new song because a famous songwriter was writing it for her and Xiao Lang. The songwriter was Xiao Lang's official composer and barely wrote for anyone else under any circumstances except duets with his singer.

"Yeah! I'm at the studio now. I was just finishing one of your dresses when his song was suddenly handed in. I can't wait for you to sing it, Sakura." Tomoyo sighed in anticipation.

"Did you see the lyrics?" Sakura jumped on her bed. Sitting on the floor was making her butt sore.

"I'm afraid not." Tomoyo said disappointedly but immediately went back into hyper mode. "But I'm sure it's going to be beautiful! Clow Reed just writes the most dazzling songs ever." Her eyes became all starry, picturing Sakura in her new outfits, singing the song.

Sakura got up. "I can't wait to come back to work on Sunday!"

"Be patient Sakura. You should rest up! Cause you're not gonna get any next week. Hahah."

"You're right." Sakura realized and fell back on her bed. "Sleep should be the first thing on my mind right now!"

"Go to sleep, alright? I'll see you tomorrow," Tomoyo said her goodbyes.

"Goodnight, Tomoyo…" The line went dead.

Sakura let go of the phone and closed her eyes.

'Xiao Lang… I'm going to meet him again next week…' she thought before falling into a dreamless slumber.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o

"SAKURA! BREAKFAST!"

Sakura got up from her bed grumpily and got ready for school. After taking a quick shower, brushing her teeth, putting on contact lens and wearing her plus sized uniform and glasses, she went downstairs. And yes, she did not brush her hair. Just the regular bun.

She saw Touya in his working clothes getting ready to leave when he spotted her.

"Sit down, Touya!" Sakura said loudly and firmly. Her brother and dad sometimes wouldn't eat unless she forced them to. Touya obediently went back to his seat knowing when it comes to eating; there was no arguing with the girl.

"Dad already left. He told me to tell you," Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked at him, "when the brat comes, he's going to die a painful death before dinner even starts and eventually runaway so make sure the cops don't hear the screaming."

Sakura raised her brow skeptically.

"But his exact words were, 'Be sure he makes himself feel at home'." Touya smiled sweetly.

"Uuuurrgghh, big brothers…" Sakura mumbled and continued making breakfast. She was disappointed dad couldn't join them before they left but there was nothing she could do about it. He loved his job as did she love hers.

They finished eating and left the house. Touya drove his Fairlady and left for his company while Sakura rollerbladed to school. She met Syaoran on the way and after saying good morning to each other, walked to school together in silence.

Along the way, she hummed one of Ying Fa's song, 'Groovy'(CCS's ending song). She didn't mind Syaoran staring at her when she hummed and skipped happily, she was used to it by now.

"Yeah, I'm humming Ying Fa's song, Li. It's the song from the concert you went to." She smiled at him. "I'm a fan."

It was still a long way to reach school so Syaoran wanted to strike a conversation. Of course he wasn't going to be the one talking though.

"Ying Fa," he stated, startling Sakura, "What do you think of her?"

Sakura almost beaded sweat thinking she almost lost her cover. "Well… I…" she didn't know how to describe herself. In the end, she just stated her own feelings as Ying Fa's. "She seems to love singing more than anything. Her passion never ends, as she always wants to try her best to please her fans. To her, her fans are like family… And family is the most important thing to her." Sakura continued softly. "But that's all I can conclude. I don't know how to judge anything else."

Sakura looked at the sky and breathed in the fresh air.

"What about Xiao Lang?"

Sakura blushed. Her face was hidden from Syaoran but she still tried to hide it.

"W-well… He's…" She wasn't sure what to say. She was afraid if she said to much, Syaoran would figure out that she has met and knew Xiao Lang. Syaoran looked at her expectantly. "I've never been to his concert before so I'm not sure… But from his songs, I do know that he sings beautifully especially when his lyrics are so soulful. I'm definitely jealous of his song composer-" she stopped, noticing that she almost said something that could hint on her identity. "I mean, you know, to be able to write like that… Who wouldn't want that kind of language when writing essays, right? Ahahahaha…" she trailed off.

"Yes. I see." They were already at the front gate. It was another fifteen minutes before class started at 8.00am. They walked to their lockers, Sakura blading there.

"You seem to have an interest in idols to ask so many questions." Sakura looked at him curiously.

"Just wondering." Syaoran answered her, smiling. They walked to class to find Tomoyo being harassed by Ken.

Tomoyo was sitting at her desk, sketching something in her book ignoring the towering man the stood above her.

"What'dya say, sexy? You and me?" Ken started playing with Tomoyo's hair and whispered something in her ear.

SLAP! Tomoyo stood up and slapped him in the face.

Ken definitely got angry and pulled at her collar, fist in the air. "YOU, BITCH!"

That was the que for Sakura and Syaoran to rush over and intervene when a voice calmly spoke from the doorway.

"A shame to see men start to grow impudent in the presence of powerful women as they raise violence to veil how their essence cowers beneath the masquerade of futility."

Everyone stopped to stare at the man who voiced himself. Ken kept his hands on Tomoyo's collar.

"Eriol!" Sakura said, surprised.

"What the fuck are you yapping at, retard?" Ken glared at him menacingly but apparently created no effect on the man as he walked towards Ken composedly.

"I see your futility fails to mask your inanity as well," Eriol stated as he stood in front of Ken and Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at him questioningly with a tint of fear due to her situation.

"Speak English, Doofus!" Ken yelled.

Eriol looked at him in disdain especially for his choice of words and utter stupidity. Sakura couldn't wait anymore and was about to go to Tomoyo's aid when Syaoran stopped her.

"Wait," he said as he held her arm to prevent her from intervening.

"What I mean to say, dear creation of the defects of nature, is that you should unhand that young lady or the lower extension of my body will eventually cuff the unseemly perforation that developed underneath your buttocks." Eriol looked at Ken expectantly.

Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle, Syaoran held in a laugh while Sakura stared. Ken gaped at Eriol stupidly.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!" Ken was loosing his temper.

"He means, he's gonna kick your ass if you don't let me go, you son of a bitch." Tomoyo giggled. Syaoran laughed with Sakura at the back. Eriol just smirked.

"You…" Ken's face had turned red. He let go of Tomoyo and charged at Eriol. Tomoyo had a look of horror. "YOU BASTARD!"

But Tomoyo had nothing to worry about because Eriol dodged him easily. He grabbed Ken's head underneath his arm, thwarting any of his movements and did a karate chop. Ken fell to the floor head first and lay unconscious. Sakura's eyes became wide. She rushed to Eriol's side and looked at him inquiringly.

"Thank you," Tomoyo smiled at Eriol kindly.

"It was no trouble at all, miss," Eriol took Tomoyo's hand and kissed it, making her blush.

"I've seen that move before," Sakura said. "Where did you learn it?"

Eriol eyed Syaoran for a second but he didn't show any signs of understanding. "It's a common move. Where have you seen it?"

"I…" Sakura stuttered. "I saw it on tv once. So it really impressed me when you did it." Sakura blushed.

"Then maybe someday I shall teach you," Eriol smiled cunningly. "Or Syaoran could as well."

"Li?" She looked at Syaoran, a bit surprised. But before they could continue the conversation, the first bell rang and more students came in.

Eriol excused himself, as he needed to head towards the office. Students gaped at the laying body, wondering what happened but they would never get an answer. Some laughed and put flowers on Ken's head. A kid even wrote 'PRISSY' on his forehead with a permanent marker.

When the final bell finally rang, everyone sat in their seats, except Ken, and the teacher walked in.

Her 4-inch heels clicked on the floor when she settled her things on the table. She then faced the class only to see a 'dead body' in the middle of the class. She looked at it, shocked and disgusted at the same time. Everyone in the class smirked, giggled and sneered.

"ARASHI KEN. GET OFF THE FLOOR," Hana-sensei screamed, startling Ken and making the entire class burst out laughing. He got up, looking confused. "And may I ask WHY you were snoozing on the floor with flowers in your hair?" she glared at him menacingly.

"Uh…" Ken answered stupidly.

"Just GET to your seat," she said sternly. "And get rid of those flowers!"

Ken walking unsteadily to his seat while he brushed his fingers through his head to get rid of anything caught inside. He sat in a daze.

When everything was finally in order, Hana-sensei cleared her throat.

"Now that that disturbing scene is over," she glared at Ken for a second and continued. "We have another new student today. Come in Hiiragizawa."

Everyone was only a tad bit excited. They were half expecting another geek to walk in but were wrong. Eriol walked in smiling his best smile making all the girls swoon. He stood at the front of the class, still smiling brilliantly and took a bow. Seeing him made Ken remember everything that just happened so he glared intently at Eriol hoping to kill him with his gaze.

"I am Hiiragizawa Eriol," he said charmingly. "As I am new to Japan and this school, I wish for everyone to treat me well along with my cousin, Li Syaoran." He smirked at Syaoran. Everyone was shocked at the news. Now if any girl wanted to get close to Eriol, they'd have to be nice to Syaoran, they thought. And to be nice to Syaoran, you'd have to be nice to Sakura too. It was a cunning scheme.

Eriol faced the teacher. "Thank you for having me in this class, Hana-sensei. I'm sure such a beautiful women as yourself treats her students with all her love and devotion." Eriol smiled at her innocently making her blush. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"We-well…" she stuttered. "It is my job. You can take a seat now Hiiragizawa."

Eriol took his time examining the entire classroom and laid his eyes on Tomoyo. He winked at her. She(obviously) blushed and looked down.

"Sensei," he asked, "may I have the privilege of deciding on my own seat?"

"You may."

"Then I would love to sit beside the miss with the stunning raven black hair in the back." He nodded towards Tomoyo who held her head down bashfully.

The boy who had originally sat there got up annoyingly and sat somewhere else. Eriol walked to the seat, acknowledged Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo and sat down. After that, class went on.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o 0o0o0o

Not much happened today. The four had lunch together, getting better acquainted with each other and ate the bentos Sakura made. She even offered to make one for Eriol as well but he kindly declined even after her persists.

The entire time, they caught frequent glares from Ken. They laughed remembering the moment Ken realized the writing on his forehead. He had rubbed it so hard, his forehead got rashes. Now, it was a mixture of red and black due to the ink and sore.

Sakura had so much fun with her new friends. Even Syaoran talked more which made her really happy. Eriol's way of talking was sometimes hard to understand and really weird but she enjoyed herself anyways. Besides, he promised to lower down the pretty words.

When school finally ended, they were out of class before Ken got a single chance to even look at them. They didn't want anymore drama today.

Too bad Amy didn't agree with them.

"Hey there, handsome," she blocked their ways in the hall and said flirtatiously to Eriol. Tomoyo stared daggers at her, Sakura rolled her eyes and Syaoran just said nothing.

"Hello. May I help you miss?" Eriol asked politely, his eyes showing no emotion.

Amy flipped her hair and giggled. "Your such a tease. Someone like you shouldn't associate with people of these incompetent species." She pointed at the rest in dismay. "But you're welcome to join me in the popular gang." She batted her eyelashes, ignoring Tomoyo's glare and Sakura's look of annoyance.

Eriol looked at her from head to toe with his face expressionless.

"Miss, you have offered me a most miserly**(stingy & miserable, just incase some of u dun get it. .)** offer that I am quite insulted to be given such inhumane identities as the title of my friends also refers to myself."

Amy stared at him expectantly. After guessing she didn't get his point, Eriol continued.

"What I mean to say is, no, I would not like to join your herd of tedious and inept airheaded lunatics," he said as a matter of fact.

"Why! I never!" Amy's ears were steaming. She was about to rebut but the look on Eriol's face told her she would just embarrass herself more. "HUMPH!" With that, she stomped off.

Sakura patted Eriol on the back proudly. "Forget the karate chop, I wanna learn how to do that!" she said gleefully. Tomoyo looked at him appraisingly. Syaoran was used to it already. They walked towards the gate as they talked.

"Heheheh," Eriol chuckled. "Its just a game of words, Kinomoto. If you brush up on your vocabulary, its easy."

"This definitely boosts up your spirits to study!"

"Math."

Sakura looked at Syaoran who suddenly spoke up. "What?"

"Math comes first." He answered. Tomoyo laughed while Eriol just looked plain confused. They were almost at the gates by then.

"Uuuurgh… I think my spirits just went back down the drain." She sighed and slouched her shoulders.

Syaoran chuckled softly.

"I'm having Li tutor me today and tomorrow," she said to Eriol and smiled unenthusiastically. Eriol raised a brow and looked at Syaoran. Syaoran just shrugged in reply.

They walked out the gate. Tomoyo went into the regular Mercedes, said her goodbye's and was driven off.

"I guess I should be going now." Eriol faced the two left. "Goodbye, Kinomoto, Syaoran." He looked at Syaoran and said, "Remember what we talked about."

Syaoran nodded. Eriol also drove off.

Sakura and Syaoran walked to her house together.

"Hurmmm…" Sakura stroke a conversation. "Since your eating dinner there… there's something I need to warn you about…" She remembered what her brother taunted and shuddered.

Syaoran looked at her troubled. What was she on about?

"You see… my brother is a bit overprotective… so you might have to bear with his taunts and other… stuff."

"What should I do," he asked.

"I don't think you should worry about it too much. There's nothing going on between us and I doubt anything will actually happen. I'm sure when he notices that we show no interest in each other, he'll calm down and eventually ignore you." She tried to assure him unknowing that it did more then that.

Syaoran felt a pang in his heart. An alien disturbance like something was infuriating him but he couldn't figure out what. He nodded to her.

"Oh yeah. Where was Eriol headed of to?" she asked.

"A job."

"I see… What does he do?"

"…Writing."

At this, Sakura laughed. "That suits him perfectly. Why does he speak so flowery anyways?" she asked interested.

"He came from England."

"Oh. That explains a lot." She giggled. "Well, we're here!"

They had arrived at Sakura's house, which was a decent size with cream-colored walls, a garden filled with flowers in full bloom and small fountain and a smooth rocky path that led to the front door.

"Come on!" They walked inside the empty house. Sakura put her keys on the counter and led him inside the living room. "You can sit here on the sofa. We could go study in my room but… I don't think your brain would be able to handle the drastic color change." She said sheepishly and walked to the kitchen to make tea.

Syaoran stared at her weirdly and sat down. Sakura was always making no sense to him but that's what always made her amuse him. He chuckled silently.

He took out a few of his books and pencils and put them on the table. Sakura just then came walking with a tray in her hands. She saw the books and made a face but continued to place the tray on the table.

"I hope I don't regret this…" She mumbled. "Oh yeah. Help yourself, Li." She smiled at him. She had made tea and brought a few cookies for them to munch on.

Syaoran pointed to her left hand.

"Oh. My hand is fine." She said to him. He sure was a caring person. "Its just numb now so I can do work without having to worry."

"Okay." Syaoran bit on a cookie and drank some tea. "Let's get started."

"Uuuurrgghh…" Sakura sighed. "Lets get the show on the row."

Sakura was worse than Syaoran had thought. It turns out; she didn't even get the first topic. He sure had his work cut out for him. He taught her by showing her examples and writing questions himself while telling her to do the same. He only talked when she asked questions and if he had to explain some super complex working that always managed to make Sakura's head explode.

Sakura grumbled and sighed all the way. But she also squealed and laughed when she got something right or even start to understand the tiniest and most insignificant detail. Teaching her took longer than he thought because he had to re-explain almost everything. Lucky for her, he was VERY VERY patient.

In time, Sakura got more confident with herself and made up crazy explanations to help her remember each formulae. Syaoran laughed at all the ridiculous stories she made up which only made her make up even more.

Too bad time wasn't on their side because 2 hours passed in a blink of an eye.

"I guess its time to make dinner now." Sakura began to get up after clearing up their stuff. Her hand brushed Syaoran's without her noticing as she left for the kitchen.

Syaoran was shocked when their hands touched. It felt like a jolt of electricity passing through him in a mere second. His heart was thumping when he touched the spot their skins met. It was hot. He put his hand towards his lips sighed, not understanding this feeling he was getting.

"Just so you know, Touya-nii is going to be here any second now." Sakura's voice woke him up from his trance.

The door swung open with a BAM at the end.

"Speak of the devil… literally," Sakura muttered.

Touya walked into the living room after placing his coat on the hanger. He crunched his knuckles, making the sound resonate all over the room. Sakura sighed inwardly.

"So THIS is the gaki that's tutoring my hopeless sister," Touya stood in front of Syaoran and looked at him from head to toe in dislike.

"Be nice, Touya! And I am NOT hopeless!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen.

"Huh. You don't seem like much, brat." Touya snorted.

Syaoran's glasses were so thick that Touya couldn't see his glower behind them.

"What are you waiting for? Dinners not on the sofa, you lazy brat. Its at the TABLE." Touya walked to the table and sat down.

Syaoran said nothing and got up from the sofa. Instead of sitting down at the table, he wanted to walk towards the kitchen to help Sakura when and iron grip held onto his arm.

"Oh no you don't!" Touya said, his hand still gripping Syaoran's arm. Apparently he could feel Syaoran's muscles and was pretty shocked but revealed nothing on his face. He glared at Syaoran menacingly. "You're sitting here and don't even think about going nowhere." He nodded to the seat in front of him.

Syaoran sat down.

"Don't you talk, brat?" Touya asked. "Or are you already pissing your pants?"

Syaoran didn't say anything, his face was still expressionless behind his glasses.

"OI!" Touya flicked his finger at Syaoran's forehead. Still no reaction. "Sakura! I think your friend's dead!"

"Shut it, Touya! You're dead if I find out you killed him!"

"Yeah. Yeah." Touya mumbled. He eyed Syaoran annoyingly. He then continued to glare killing daggers that would make any man run for their lives. "Hey, you got the hots for my sister? Listen you, just because she's got the same pathetic get up," he gestured Syaoran's clothes, "doesn't mean you can get all googly-eyed." He warned Syaoran.

When Syaoran made no reaction, Touya got pretty pissed off. This wasn't going as he had planned. He couldn't see Syaoran's eyes clearly so he decided to seize his glasses.

"Take these stupid glasses off and look at me when I'm talking, you gaki!" Syaoran's head was turned to the side as Touya grabbed his glasses. When Syaoran turned to face him, he was pretty shocked with what he saw.

Syaoran's eyes were amber and deep. It betrayed no emotion to Touya, which only made him all the more annoyed. Even Touya had to admit the guy had nice eyes. He didn't want this brat flashing em off to his sister.

"Hand me my glasses," Syaoran said in his deepest voice, which made Touya taken aback. His voice rang through Touya's ears like a megaphone. He was about to retort when he head footsteps coming.

"Take em." He handed the glasses to Syaoran quickly. He didn't want his sister to see the brat's eyes.

Sakura walked inside with a pot filled with food. She had made hotpot. She hummed herself a tune and put the pot on the table. She quickly went back inside to grab plates and other stuff. She then handed out the plates to everyone.

"Thank you," Syaoran said softly. Touya was totally surprised. What happened to his booming deep voice?

Sakura smiled at him and continued preparing the table. When she was finished, the all began to eat silently for a while until Touya got bored.

"You. I hear you're here alone. Why?" Touya asked, a noodle hanging from his mouth. His eyes never left Syaoran the entire time.

"I have business in Japan," Syaoran answered, his voice still soft. This annoyed Touya even more but he didn't want to go into it. He didn't like that voice anyways nor did he want Syaoran seducing his sister with it.

"What KIND of business?" Touya pushed.

Syaoran was quiet for a while. "That's non of your concern," Syaoran said and smirked, just to annoy Touya. He didn't feel like making up a lie to the guy.

"WHAT? Well I'm making it my business, you obnoxious gaki!" Touya stood up from his chair.

"Mou! Touya!" Sakura tried to pull him down. She was quiet the entire time. She found it amusing, as no guy has ever been so passive to Touya before. "It really is non of your business!"

Touya looked at his sister. "So YOU know about it?!"

"I don't! So just calm down and eat your dinner or I ain't cooking for you anymore!" Sakura was beginning to lose her temper. Syaoran looked at the scene with interest.

"Alright! Alright!" Touya gave in and sat down. "You always blackmail me with food, don't you."

"Cuz that's the thing you need most that you don't got without me," she stuck out her tongue.

"Keep doing that and I'll take a picture to post online." Touya smirked.

"Urgh. Please don't. I don't want any publicity," she mumbled but she wanted to continue with, "no more publicity than what I already have." But she kept quiet with Syaoran staring at her. She was used to Syaoran staring at her by now so she thought nothing of it.

Syaoran on the other hand felt guilty after hearing what she said. He knew as Xiao Lang, paparazzi were always trying to find some scoop about him. It was risky being with Sakura. She even said it herself she doesn't want publicity.

"Oi. Stop staring at my sister." Touya glared at him. Syaoran looked at Touya stupidly.

"Let's just stop with the glaring contest and finish up dinner, PLEASE?" Sakura moaned.

At that, they both shut up, not that Syaoran was saying anything, and continued to eat in silence.

They finished up dinner quickly after that and cleaned up. As Sakura washed the dishes, Touya pulled Syaoran to the living room and challenged him to an arm wresting competition. For one, Touya didn't want Syaoran going anywhere near Sakura, and two; he was really put off after knowing that Syaoran was… well-developed.

Touya glared at Syaoran and put his arm on the small table.

"Don't just gape. I'm challenging you."

Syaoran smirked and sat down to accept his challenge. This was going to be fun…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 

The competition went on for almost 10 minutes. Both men were already sweating with veins popping on their foreheads and arm. Who knew Touya was so strong? Even Syaoran was surprised.

Touya faltered for a second giving Syaoran his biggest opportunity unknowing that Touya did it on purpose. Both had plans to win but unfortunately…

"What are you two doing?"

Touya and Syaoran fell. The competition was ruined with no winner, which was actually a good thing for both sides. Sakura stood beside them.

"Sakura, you just ruined a man's game!" Touya complained. In truth, he was having fun.

Sakura stared at him in disbelief. "Its already late. We should see Li off. You can finish you 'man's game' tomorrow!"

Both Touya and Syaoran perked up at this. Both wanted to find out the winner. Syaoran got his stuff and walked towards the door with Sakura and Touya in tail.

"Until tomorrow, gaki," Touya said as he grinned at Syaoran. He would never admit it but he kind of liked the brat especially since he didn't use his voice in any way that would seduce Sakura. Syaoran nodded in return.

"You can come around four, kay?" Sakura smiled at him. "Today's lesson was pretty fun."

"Seriously?" Touya asked with incredulity. "Who knew getting anything into your head was possible."

Sakura stepped on his foot.

"OWW!" Touya howled.

Sakura giggled and made Syaoran chuckle. "Until tomorrow, Li!" she waved.

Syaoran waved back and started to walk away.

"Until tomorrow… Sakura…" he whispered to himself.

**OMG. It took me longer than I thought to finish this!**

**Im actually on vacation. You'd think I'd finish this faster but my mom got all, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING BEING IN FRONT OF THE COMPUTER ALL DAY?!"**

**So basically, I got pulled away. It didn't help at all knowing there is practically NO internet connection here..**

**And a warning. Chapter 5 might come out a little late cuz I wanna make up some lyrics for the song. :P**

**And also cuz my mom keeps on bugging me. I want to spend more time with her too so please spare me. .**

**Also, I kinda had some writer's block in this chapter but after reading all your reviews, I got back up!**

**So please review if you can! .**


	5. Chapter 5 Our Song

**Uuuurrgghh… My schedule is soooo packed now that I'm back at my… studying place. :P**

**But I did my best to finish and I hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**(I DO NOT OWN CCS. CCS BELONGS TO CLAMP)**

**CHAPTER 5**

**OUR SONG**

**(Sakura's POV)**

"OWW!" I yelled.

Tomoyo giggled.

"I'm starting to think you do that on purpose, Tomoyo." I moaned as I tried to stop myself from rubbing my sore bum.

"You're just imagining things." Tomoyo said and continued torturing my body with pins and needles. "I'm almost done anyways, and you should be used to it by now!"

"I knew it!" But before I could continue, Ryu burst in.

"The meeting starts in 30 minutes," he puffed.

"What haz happened to you, hon," Mizz Tina asked by the mirror. "You're huffing like a chuchu!"

Ryu grabbed a glass of water and starting gulping it down until the last drop. "You'd be too if you met Clow Reed. He just sucks the life out of you! I swear my throat felt so dry like it didn't want to talk at all!"

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. She had been excited to meet the man. He seemed like a mysterious person.

"Do we get to meet him?" I asked.

"Hmmm? Oh. He wants to keep his identity a secret so I'm not sure. We'll see when we get to the meeting." He answered and sat down on the sofa to watch.

Everything was silent for a moment except for my 'ouches' and Tomoyo's giggling.

"So Sakura, how were your dateS with, Li?" Tomoyo asked out of the blue and put pressure when pronouncing the S.

"Urgh… It was a blur…" I groaned. "Math just isn't my thing. I think I'm starting to get it but I'm not sure how far-"

"I meant dinner." Tomoyo interrupted. "You know, with Touya there." She was very interested to know what happened because of Syaoran's constant silence.

"Oh…" I was quiet for a moment to recall. "I was in the kitchen most of the time so I didn't see everything. It was kind of surprising because it was almost quiet." I laughed. "But there was always a typical yell from Touya from time to time though I could never hear what Li answered back."

"Who knew someone could tame him." Tomoyo laughed. "Is that all?"

"Oh yeah! I caught them arm wrestling the first night and it was hilarious. They went on for almost ten minutes! Touya was all sweaty so he took a shower later."

"Wow. Really…?" Tomoyo wondered. "Li's pretty strong then…"

"Nah." I corrected her. "Touya's just weak."

"Hmmm…" Tomoyo obviously didn't agree with me but she continued finishing up with my outfit. "Who won?"

"That's the funny part. They prolonged it till the next day and forced me to be referee!" Both of us laughed. Ryu and Mizz Tina sat toying around with their iphones. "Touya won the first match."

"First?"

"Yeah. You should have seen Li's face when he lost! Priceless! He persisted on a rematch! Hahahahah. He managed to win the second one but I don't think that's going to be the end."

"Ohoh~. I guess Touya likes him then." Tomoyo stated.

"I think he does but I'm confident he wont admit it. Typical Touya." I giggle. "But I'm pretty sure he likes him for a different reason too but I just don't know what it is."

"Hohohoho. A secret between men?"

"That just sounds gay, Moyo."

We laughed and finished up.

After my dress was finished, make up applied and most importantly, hair was beautified, I twirled around.

"Is it really necessary to wear this frilly dress just for a meeting?" I asked.

"Its necessary for your image, dear," Ryu, my manager, said while reading something on his ipad.

"Yeah. Besides, you're so boyish and sluggish as Sakura. When you're Ying Fa, it's my turn to shine!" Tomoyo said as her eyes sparkled. "If you wore anything normal, people might recognize you. You don't look that different from your everyday self, you know. So you just be my dolly and let me turn you into a princess every time!"

"Alright. Alright. I get it." I sigh and follow Ryu out of the room leaving the two stylists inside.

'I don't really care about my appearance. Who am I trying to impress anyways? Well… As Sakura that is. But as Ying Fa, nothing makes me happier than pleasing my fans.' I smile to myself. 'I'm like a different person. My attitude is the same but my views are different.'

We walk to the other side of the studio. My room was at the farthest side and only a few people were allowed near it so no one in the place new my real identity. Whenever they saw me as Sakura, they just think I'm Ying Fa's personal assistant or 'slave'. Everyone stared as I walked.

I catch jealous glares and admiring looks from women. That was never a problem for me. The men's stares are what got on my nerves, especially from perverts. But my security was tight. Everyone had to go through so many procedures to work anywhere near me so thankfully, my studio was pervert free.

We reach the meeting room.

Ryu pushed open the door and let me walk in first. The first thing I see is a bit startling. In the front of the room is a big flat screen tv that features a blue rose. A voice was coming out from the side speakers and seemed to be talking to a man I identified as Xiao Lang.

He saw me and smiled. My stomach churns. He stops talking to welcome Ryu and me to our seats. He was about to take my hand and kiss it when Mei Lin smacked his hand away.

"You get too many problems because of that already," she says and gestures us to sit. "Come and sit Miss Ying Fa, Ryu," she smiled to Ryu a bit more than necessary but I wasn't one to impose. We sat down. "You've come on the dot. We have a person joining our discussion today that we'd like you to meet. This is Clow Reed."

I look all over the room but see no one else. Even Ryu is confused.

"Where is he?" Ryu asked.

"Right here."

Ryu and I jump. Ryu had made the weirdest curse but I was too surprised to remember what it was.

"I apologize if I had startled you," the voice said again. It came out from the speakers apparently. I feel so stupid. "I am Clow Reed."

Ryu composed himself. "It is a pleasure, Clow Reed. I would shake your hand as I did the last time if I could but that doesn't seem possible. Perhaps the next then."

"Indeed."

"May I ask, did something happen to your voice?" Ryu asked.

"Oh dear no. My voice is currently computerized so you may suffer no worries for my condition."

"That's good then. I introduce you to my idol, Ying Fa." Everyone looked at me and I blush. "She has always admired your work."

"H-hi! Its an honor!" I stutter. I can't believe I'm actually talking to such a great man.

Clow Reed chuckled. "The honor is mine, dear Ying Fa. Now that we're all here, let us begin."

Everyone nodded and muttered yeses when we remember that Clow Reed couldn't see us.

"First of all," he continued. "I must apologize for the delay. I would have finalized the song earlier but had a stroke of inspiration just as I had reached Japan. The beauty and laughs of those cherished had warmed my very being that I just had to tell the people its story. So now, the song I have written tells people about a place where hearts connect."

Everyone looked at the speaker expectantly. We didn't know where else to look. Hahah.

"Then shall we hear it? The title of this song?" Xiao Lang spoke up, looking confident. His voice as usual, always overwhelmed me. The very deepness of it was astounding.

"The title of the song is, 'Ferris Wheel'.

My eyes got wide. Ryu and Mei Lin were nodding their approvals. I look at Xiao Lang but his face was expressionless. It was as if he was expecting this. When no one said anything, I decided to ask.

"Which Ferris wheel do you have in mind?"

"That is an easy question." Clow Reed was quiet for a while. "Tomoeda. The Ferris wheel on Tomoeda Hill."

I almost choke on my saliva. Ryu gave me a look, telling me to be calm and don't say anything.

"I have the lyrics right here for everyone to see," Mei Lin said out of the blue and opens her briefcase. She hands out a few sheets of paper to everyone.

I start reading and wasn't surprised to find out it was a love song. The lyrics were deep and sometimes depressing but also lovely and romantic. I blushed at a few lines.

It was about a loving couple that had confessed their love at a Ferris wheel a long time ago but after being together for quite some time, they had many problems and continued to fight. After running away and crying from the pain, they both found themselves at the Ferris wheel again. Seeing each other there made them realize how strong their love was and they got back together with more passion. It was a beautiful song. But then I noticed something.

"Isn't this song too long?" I asked. Xiao Lang agreed with me.

"I'm glad you asked." Clow Reed chuckled. "This song shows so many emotions that I purposely extended it. It will be a special song for both Japan's and Hong Kong's top singers. I guarantee its success! On the Ferris wheel where so many love confessions, heartbreaks, laughs and tears occur, what child, girl, boy, woman or man would not understand? What country does not have this? The beauty where people's emotions connect as the scenery of the world envelops both their sight and consciousness in either day or night! There is the success. The emotions that erupt through memories, that is what we will convey through this song!"

I suddenly got the chills. Clow Reed was an excellent presenter even without being here.

"Marvelous! As expected of the man known as Clow Reed," Ryu clapped his hands. "We would love to help make this song."

"Yes. It is very beautiful," I exclaim. I was suddenly very excited. "I can't wait to start the production! I'll definitely do my best!" I smile from ear to ear.

"Xiao Lang and I also accept this song as ours, don't we Xiao Lang?" Mei Lin joins in.

"Success is guaranteed. Failure is not an option." Xiao Lang grins and almost makes my heart stop.

"Then let us get to the details of the MV," Clow Reed continues.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o

**(Normal POV)**

Sakura walked out of the meeting room alone and sighed in satisfaction. She couldn't wait to do the MV. She was going to have to make sure Touya didn't know about the scenes though. She giggled at the thought.

"Ying Fa."

Sakura jumped slightly and looked back. She was face to face with Xiao Lang.

"Y-yes?" she asked. Xiao Lang was alone. His manager and Ryu were still inside the meeting room… talking.

"Would you like to grab some lunch?" he offered Sakura. Sakura hesitated for a moment. She didn't like to go out as Ying Fa unattended. "Don't worry. If anything happens, I'm still your bodyguard." Xiao Lang grinned.

Sakura's eyed grew wide. She grinned at Xiao Lang and giggled. "Then sure! As long as Mr. Cool is always there to protect me." She stuck out her tongue and took Xiao Lang's arm when he offered it to her. "So where to?"

"Hahah. I know a place that serves the best in town."

"Then lead the way." They smiled and walked out of the studio. On the way out, Xiao Lang reached for two coats, hats and sunglasses on a costume rack for disguises.

They got a lot of glares and admires on the way out but the glares were at a minimum since not many hated both of them. A few bodyguards followed closely behind but kept their distance. Sakura and Xiao Lang took a white Jaguar XJ220 out and the bodyguards took another car.

Xiao Lang drove for around 10 minutes before stopping in front of a building at the side of the road.

"Don't go out yet. I wouldn't want you to put any pressure on your hand." Xiao Lang said.

He got out and opened Sakura's door. She smiled at him appreciatingly and stepped out. She looked at where they were and her jaw dropped.

"McDonald's? Seriously?" Sakura laughed.

"The best burgers worldwide!" Xiao Lang laughed with her. "Shall we?"

"We shall." They walked inside.

There were quite a lot of people, being a Sunday the line was pretty long.

"Why don't you go look for a seat first while I go buy us some grub." Xiao Lang ushered her to go.

Sakura walked upstairs and found an empty seat by the window at a corner. 'Perfect,' she thought and sat down. The bodyguards were wearing casual clothes and blended in with the crowd but she knew all their faces so there wasn't any confusion. She looked around and saw many couples, families and friends eating together. She couldn't help but feel jealous. Her family was barely around, she was always busy, Tomoyo included and she never had eyes on any guys. Xiao Lang walked up with a tray full with food and a silly grin… Or so she thought.

"Sorry it took so long." He sat down and handed her a bigMac causing her to lift an eyebrow. "A growing girl has got to eat," he stated simply.

"Yes, daddy," Sakura giggled and took the bigMac.

"That's a good girl." Xiao Lang grinned and started eating his burger and fries. Their sunglasses were put on the top of their heads.

Sakura opened up her burger rapping and starting eating with only her right hand. She seemed to be having a bit of trouble because the burger's insides were starting to ooze out. She quickly caught the slipping entrails with her mouth and made a mess on her lips.

"Hahahah. Are you always this funny?" Xiao Lang laughed, took a tissue and wiped the stains on her mouth. Sakura blushed.

"I-It's just that I'm in a bit disarray with my hand dysfunctional and all," Sakura pouted. As Sakura, she would never care about using her hand. It didn't hurt anyways. But she had to keep her act up as Ying Fa. Ying Fa was known as a sweet and frail girl that always took care of her body and wore the prettiest and glamorous products plus accessories. Her body was always well taken care of.

Xiao Lang thought to himself for a while before he said anything but went unnoticed by the flustered Sakura. "I see…" The girl in front of him was different from his Sakura.

"So, Mr. Cool," Sakura used his nickname so other people wouldn't be suspicious. "Why ask me out to the finest restaurant known to mankind on such a lovely day?"

"You see, Miss Emerald," Sakura looked at him quizzically but let him continue, "as we are going to be partners in this new production, I see it fit to know each other more intimately as friends." Xiao Lang gave her the cutest smile. The 'friend' part bothered her but she shook it off and smiled at him brightly.

"Well friend," Sakura held out her hand, "it's a pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine, friend." Xiao Lang shook her hand and laughed.

After that, they talked about their past achievements and experiences. They had a lot of fun talking about themselves to other people that understood their own hardships. It was easy to talk to each other. Soon, Xiao Lang thought of another question to ask.

"So, have you ever ridden a Ferris wheel before?"

Sakura was a bit surprised but understood why he asked. "Yes, I have recently. It was with a friend of mine." She smiled at the memory. "It was a lot of fun! It's true what Clow Reed says about them. What about you?"

"I have as well. It was such a nice experience. A lot can happen there," Xiao Lang said contently.

"Whom with?" Sakura looked at him curiously.

Xiao Lang was quiet for a while but answered casually. "You don't know her. She's just a common girl with a lot of power and clumsiness," he chuckled to himself remembering the times she kept on tripping.

"Owh…" Sakura noticed the affection Xiao Lang tried to hold in and didn't know what to say. She started playing with her left hand.

Xiao Lang took note of this and asked, "When can you start using your hand?"

"Well… It should be fine by now but I don't want to take any chances so I don't use it much," she answered.

"I see…" Xiao Lang thought to himself for a while. He knew it wasn't right to compare people but he couldn't help thinking about the girl he just realized he loved. Every woman he saw, he tried to see a part of her inside them. Ying Fa was pretty and reminded him of her but she was too different. She was definitely nice but her ways and principles just weren't the same. A common celebrity.

However, Ying Fa has always treated him well and he found a friend in her.

Xiao Lang touched Sakura's shoulder making her jump, and pulled out a string from her fake fur. It was a pale greenish string that was about six inches long.

"Give me your hand," Xiao Lang enquired.

Sakura offered him her left hand. Xiao Lang took it and tied the string on her pinkie. Sakura looked at him curiously.

He patted her hand and said, "Take care of your hand, then." Xiao Lang smiled and she smiled with him.

"I most definitely will."

They didn't notice many eyes on them. They looked like a sweet couple. An old lady walked past them with her 10 year old granddaughter and smiled.

"You two look lovely together," she said and walked away holding the little girl's hand. The little girl just stared at both of them. She looked back at their faces to what seemed like forever. Their faces were uncovered and it didn't take her long to recognize who they were.

"OH MY GOD! Grandma! It's Ying Fa and Xiao Lang!" She practically yelled, everyone hearing her.

That's when all hell broke loose.

Their bodyguards threw away their cover and ran to their sides in a matter of seconds. Everyone had come barging towards their table taking pictures, screaming their names and claiming their love. It was an intense ruckus. Sakura was pushed to the corner but Xiao Lang pulled her closely to him so she wouldn't get hurt.

The bodyguards starting pushing people away commanding order. It took them almost forever to get downstairs and out of the building. Sakura didn't mind though. Who wouldn't want to be in Xiao Lang's arms? However, that didn't last long because almost every girl present was swooning over Xiao Lang.

But when they got outside, things weren't getting any better. A camera crew had arrived. They were horded with questions.

"Are you to having an intimate relationship?" "Is this going to affect your new MV?" "How long have you two been dating?" "When did it start?"

Xiao Lang and Sakura said nothing as they were guided to their car by the bodyguards. Along the way, Sakura could feel Xiao Lang's clash of emotions through the frequent change of pressure on his grips.

They finally reached the car and started the engine. The bodyguards forged a path to allow their escape. Sakura finally managed to take a breather and lay on her seat tiredly. She gazed at the green string on her finger in wonder.

"Sorry if any of that bothered you," Xiao Lang voice out, cutting her thoughts.

"I'm quite used to it." Sakura smiled at him. True, it was not an unusual event for people like them. Being with Xiao Lang was fun. Too much fun.

"I hate it."

"Huh?" Sakura was surprised at the choice of words.

"I love my fans but I hate it when they get over obsessed. It's true that I'm selling my voice and looks… But no one cares about anything else. All they know is shouting how much they love me." Xiao Lang's eyes were expressionless while he stared at the road as he drove. His voice sounded so stricken that Sakura shuddered. "What exactly do they love...? It gets harder to trust."

Immediately, Sakura's spirit went downhill. She felt guilty, like her entire existence was a horrible nuisance and she was no different than any other pathetic creature damned to walk the earth. She understood her feelings perfectly. It finally dawned on her why she always felt an exciting tweak upon hearing his name, an anxious pull whenever she got to see his face and every quiver each time he uttered the words that she didn't like. She's fallen in love with Xiao Lang.

She started getting depressed. She couldn't see Xiao Lang's face entirely so she couldn't guess what he was thinking. But she was positive that he must have thought she was like any other crazed fan of his wanting him only for herself. She started to choke up.

"We're here." The car stopped.

Sakura was startled for a moment since she didn't realize where they were headed. "W-where are we?" She managed to say without Xiao Lang noticing her disorient.

Xiao Lang smiled at her and said, "Someplace that always does its magic on whoever it wants." He got out of the car and walked over to her side to open her door. "Milady."

Sakura couldn't help forgetting about her troubles. Xiao Lang was just too sweet. She stepped out of the car and caught her breath at the sight.

"Its beautiful."

They were somewhere in the hills with lots of trees and an empty road. Xiao Lang had stopped by a photo-taking stop at the side of the road with a great view of the city. She hurried to the railing to get a better look.

Xiao Lang almost expected her to say the same thing his Sakura had said on the Ferris wheel they road together, which was 'I can see my house from here'. But who was he kidding. They were two different people, so he thinks.

"What is this place?" Sakura asks.

"I like to drive around whenever I feel like thinking. I just happened to find this place by chance… It reminds me of somewhere I went to during a beautiful sunset." Xiao Lang leaned onto the railing as he continued to think.

Sakura looked at him longingly. He was such a sweet person. His emotions were always deep, matching his tone of voice so charmingly that it always made her tingle with emotion. Everything about him drew her in impeccably. She sighed. And yet she was the one called the siren.

"Is there something the matter, Ying Fa?" he asked and looked into her eyes. Sakura felt she could just dive into them and stay there drifting forever. She looked away and towards the horizon.

"Its nothing…" she smiled sadly.

Xiao Lang didn't like to see such a fragile girl looking so much more breakable than she already was. He wanted to do anything to help her.

"Ying Fa," Xiao Lang took her hand in his. She looked at him surprised. "You don't have to tell me your problems but always know that even if I don't know what they are, I will always help you in any way I can." Xiao Lang brushed away her hair from her face causing a slight blush to color her pale cheeks.

She looked absolutely stunning. Her eyes were sparkling like raw emeralds waiting to be polished by someone that would treat it with such delicacy and care. At the moment, her eyes looked weak and in doubt, always wondering what was right, longing for that special someone. Xiao Lang stared at them for a moment and continued.

"You have such dazzling eyes. It pains me to see so much depression in them," he said softly but clear enough to ring her entire being. His hands her still cupping her face. "You are such an amazing person, Ying Fa. Don't let anything or anyone let you think likewise. Besides, you look so better smiling. Here, let me show you how." Xiao Lang grinned evilly and tugged on her cheeks making her have the silliest face ever.

"AAH!" Sakura yelled at the sudden pull of her cheeks. Xiao Lang let go, laughing as loud as possible.

"Hahahahahahahahah!" he continued to burst. "Now that's what I call a smile! Hahah!"

Sakura rubbed her sore cheeks and laughed with him. "You just got rid of the mood, Xiao Lang! Hahahah!"

"Then hats off to me." He smiled at her, flashing off his pearly whites. "I made you smile for real."

"You sure did." Sakura smiled back at him. Before Xiao Lang could say anything else, Sakura surprised him with a hug. She held onto him like her life depended on it. "Thank you, Xiao Lang."

Xiao Lang was quiet but didn't stop her. Instead, he patted her head and ruffled her hair like a father comforting his child.

Sakura let go and smiled at him apologetically.

"Sorry but I needed that."

"No problem." Xiao Lang smiled and assured her.

Sakura skipped back to the car cheerfully and stopped to look back at him. "Mr. Cool, even though I really appreciate the world's best lunch and view, I wouldn't want to be getting late for my press conference." Sakura stuck her tongue at him playfully.

Xiao Lang looked at his watch and was pretty shocked at the time. "Oh shit! The princess is gonna fire me at this rate!" Xiao Lang laughed and hurried to getting them back to the studio.

Sakura gazed outside the window and watched all the flashing trees, people and buildings as her mind began to wonder and daydream. 'I don't need to have him love me back. Loving him like this is fine'. Sakura peeked at him. "I may have not given up but having him as a friend seems like a great idea too'. She smiled to herself.

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o

"YING FA!" "XIAO LANG!" Ryu and Mei Lin yelled at the same time when they walked into the meeting room.

They were just about to start rambling about the incident at McDonalds' and tardiness when Xiao Lang lifted up his hand.

"We're already late. Lets just skip the scolding and get going," he said calmly.

Mei Lin looked pretty irritated like she wanted to scold him anyways. Good thing she gave in because they really were running late. "All right. You two go preppy up. We need to be ready in 10 minutes."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Xiao Lang saluted her. Sakura laughed at him.

"Don't call me ma'am! We're the same age," Mei Lin said annoyingly but pretty amused as well.

"What?!" Sakura almost yelled. "Erk. Sorry… but… Wow! I didn't know that." She looked at Mei Lin admiringly.

Mei Lin chuckled. "You're not the only one your age with a job. Now get going." She shooed playfully.

"Mizz Tina and DT are waiting for you in your room, Ying Fa," Ryu told Sakura and she got going.

"You go freshen up too, Xiao Lang," Mei Lin instructed.

Xiao Lang walked to the restroom and started washing his face. Then he stood there, staring at his reflection.

'I'm glad I made Ying Fa feel better,' he thought. 'She seems so frail and sweet, a perfect choice for any man… But not for me it seems.' He thought back on his memories. He was at a hill with Sakura too last time… It was such a nice sunset then. Sakura was so adorable that day. "Sakura…"

PUUUT~

"Aaah~ that hits the spot." The man opened the door to his stall and walked out. He noticed Xiao Lang and came up to him. "Sorry bout that, man. Hope it doesn't smell TOO bad." He grinned sheepishly.

Xiao Lang gaped at him for a second then broke into a grin too. "Alls good, bro. A guy's gotta do his business. I just happened to be at the place where its at."

They both shared a bromance moment.

"I like your style. Takashi's the name. Yamazaki Takashi. Just Takashi is fine." Takashi stuck out his hand for a shake. "You must be the all time famous Xiao Lang."

Xiao Lang shook his hand. "That's me. What do you do?"

"I'm the Head of the technical department. You'll be seeing me a lot in your new MV production."

"Cool," Xiao Lang said. "Aren't you too young though to be-"

"I get that a lot. Hahah. But you'd be surprised how many young people have big jobs nowadays," Takashi continued, "In the olden days, a boy would be seen as a grown up worthy of any job and future by the age of thirteen. In fact-"

"Sorry Takashi. Press conference in three," Xiao Lang informed him as he looked at the time. "I gotta run."

"Sure. See you, man!"

Xiao Lang went out and jogged to the press conference room. He ran into Mei Lin on the way.

"Were you taking a shit?"

"Huh? What, no!" Xiao Lang shook his head.

"Then get your ass inside," she pointed hurriedly.

Xiao Lang nodded and walked into the conference room just in time. The press was everywhere. Cameras were at the ready if any strange, funny or worthy tiny movement were to happen. They definitely wanted to get some juicy gossip. Ying Fa was already sitting next to the director of the new MV production, which he scarcely remembered as Jan Kazama. He sat down in the empty seat on the other side of Ying Fa and noticed she wasn't wearing the string he tied on her finger.

"Where were you?" she whispered.

"Bromance moment."

She raised an eyebrow. They stopped talking as Jan Kazama started to speak.

"Good Evening."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo 0o0o0o

The presentation took thirty minutes. The press continued to jot down every single detail uttered out of their lips. The most imported factor written in bold on everyone's notepad was the title.

Ferris Wheel.

"Now, any questions?" Kazama asked.

"Ying Fa! Ying Fa!" "Xiao Lang!" "Xiao Lang!" The reporters were all putting up their hands and making noise to get their attention.

"Silence!" Xiao Lang's voice boomed across the room. "We will not have any uproars in this place."

The room was quiet. No one could deny Xiao Lang's power in commanding authority. When everyone was finally quiet, hands raised, Xiao Lang picked someone.

"You," he pointed to a man in the back, "What is your question?"

The man stood up. "Xiao Lang, Ying Fa, you two had been caught being in a lovey-dovey situation today, does that suggest that you two may come out from this production as an intimate couple?"

Eyes were all on the two of them. If they did not deny this fact, they would be recognized as the all time hottest couple. Publicity would skyrocket! Everyone who's anyone would want to get their hands on any news regarding their relationship.

Xiao Lang and Sakura looked at each other for a moment. Sakura nodded to him.

"I'm sorry. But that is not a topic we would like to discuss at the moment for we are only together as friends. So do stay on topic or this conference is adjourned," Xiao Lang said strictly. "Now," he smiled again. "Questions?"

Sakura was laughing on the inside. Xiao Lang sure had a creepy side to him. He's just filled with karma.

Most of the reporters had sour faces but they didn't let that get them down. There were still plenty of questions to ask. They started raising their hands again and Sakura gestured to one.

"How long will this production last?"

"Well," said Kazama, "after recalculating the time once we had finalizing the song, it'd be at least a month."

More hands went up.

"When this production is finished, are the two of you planning to make more music together?"

"That is still undetermined," Sakura answered. "But I would be honored as we have become quite good friends with each other."

"I too feel the same," Xiao Lang said and they both smiled.

Camera's flashed as they tried to catch every moment of Xiao Lang and Ying Fa together.

"Which Ferris Wheel do you have in mind for your MV?"

"I'm sorry but that is classified," Kazama answered and pointed to another reporter.

"Is Sakura Corp. taking any part in this time's production?"

"Why yes," Kazama met Sakura's eyes for barely a second, "we have already discussed with Vice-President Tsukishiro on the budget we may inquire for this production along with extras. We are sure with the resources that we have, this MV will be finished and settled cleanly."

"Xiao Lang, Ying Fa! Do you think everything will turn out as planned and end out in success? Do you have any doubts at all?"

Sakura and Xiao Lang exchanged looks and faced the crowd. Xiao Lang put on his cocky smirk and said, "Why doubt?"

"We will definitely succeed," Sakura looked determined and terribly cute.

"So when everything is over success or not, will you, Xiao Lang, be returning to Hong Kong?" another reporter asked.

Xiao Lang went quiet. He hadn't thought that far ahead… He had a lot going on here but he knew he wouldn't stay forever. So… What was he going to do when this is all over?

"I-"

RING! RING!

"Alright. Times up!" said an announcer. All the reporters moaned and were forced to pack their equipment. "If you want more time to ask questions, then don't make a disturbance that would waste time."

The room was cleared but none of the paparazzi truly left. They were all somewhere around the outside of the studio to get any scoop possible.

Sakura said her goodbyes to Xiao Lang and left to her changing room. Xiao Lang never went to her room before. He never found a reason to so he let her leave. He sat there thinking to himself. What was he going to do when this is all over? He has really started to love it here. He came to no conclusion so he got up and left the room.

Mei Lin was probably somewhere on the other side with Ryu so he decided to go find her so he could get on her nerves as well as have a reason to. He found it funny to tease her when he could. It made him forget about the stress and he was sure Mei Lin knew but pretended not to. She was always such a good cousin. She had been there for him since the beginning.

Xiao Lang continued to walk along, observing all the workers doing their business while obviously peeking, gaping, drooling, etc at him. He was used to it.

He thought again about Sakura, her adorable actions and ways. She took care of him and always made him take care of her. He chuckled. She didn't care about his looks, heck, she's never even seen em. Let alone heard his voice. She always felt special to him like he wanted to protect her and keep her for himself.

Suddenly, Ying Fa's face flashed through his mind. "Huh?" he accidentally said out loud. 'Where did that come from?' he thought.

He thought about Ying Fa. She looked so fragile today that his instincts were kicking in every time he was with her. He wanted to protect her too... 'Uuurgh,' Xiao Lang moaned to himself. 'I'm two-timing.'

Both girls to him were incredibly amazing but he knew his heart was still with Sakura. Ying Fa was pretty, prettier than almost all people he has ever seen, which is a lot, but she was more like a best friend.

"Yo! Xiao Lang!" Someone called from not too far away. It was Takashi.

"Takashi!" Xiao Lang answered. They bro-fisted when they reached each other. Xiao Lang had walked for a long time that he had almost reached the end. He could just make out Ryu and Mei Lin in one corner and Ying Fa's changing room in the next.

"Conference over?" Takashi asked.

"Yup. Gonna be real busy after this." Xiao Lang sighed.

"Tell me about it. A whole month of work, not to mention school! Of course, you don't go to school though. Hahah." Takashi joked.

"What school you go to?" Xiao Lang was now curious.

"Oh. Not too far from here though its not a walking distance but you'd get there in no time by car. Good thing I got a license," Takashi grinned and held up his keys. "I go to Tomoeda High."

A shock of electricity jolted through Xiao Lang's body. He kept his emotions in tact. "Oh really? What grade?"

"Sophomore already which makes me seventeen this year." Takashi then realized something. "Heck, I'm older then you! That's just so weird… I'm like your senpai!"

'You have no idea…' Xiao Lang thought.

"Actually, Chiharu, Naoka and Rika go there too. They are currently the heads of the publicity, editorial and props department."

"Wow. That's pretty impressive." Xiao Lang was rather amazed.

"Isn't it?" Takashi grinned even wider.

Takashi was a reasonably nice and cool guy. But Xiao Lang would get to know if he was really that way at school later tomorrow. He was really surprised at how many kids from his school worked in this studio. Takashi kept on rambling about some mythological ghost in their school but Xiao Lang couldn't concentrate. He felt like he was missing something… Something important. Then, it hit him.

Sakura. Sakura said she went wherever Ying Fa went. His eyes grew wide at the realization. 'Sakura's here!' his mind yelled.

As if on cue, something from the corner of the room fell. He watched as a young girl in a messy bun and baggy clothes quickly pick up the overturned table and scurried out through the side entrance happily.

'Sakura!'

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH~~~~**

**This took me forever to finish! I just handed in my assignment 2 days ago so I took this time to finish my chpter!**

**But I don't think next week is going to be any better cuz I just found out that i've got a test EVERYDAY. Awwww man~…**

**Well, please anticipate the next chapter!**

**Also, feel free to criticize, praise or review my fifth chapter! ^_^**

**P.s. Please check my profile for new updates  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Conclusion?

**I had no time at all but I still wanted to write this. So I'm sorry if it's not that good! .**

**(I DO NOT OWN CCS. IT BELONGS TO CLAMP)**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Conclusion?**

**(Normal POV)**

'Sakura!'

Xiao Lang's head immediately went blank. He started to run after her when someone's hand gripped his arm extra tight, immobilizing his movements. He was in a rush so this really annoyed him. He looked back and saw that it was Takashi that stopped him. His face looked stern.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Apparently he had noticed to where Xiao Lang's eyes drifted off too.

"That's none of your concern." Xiao Lang glared at him.

"Woah. Woah. Don't get all fuming on me. There's a good reason for this. Chill down a bit but don't go anywhere." Syaoran calmed down so Takashi let go of him slowly. When Xiao Lang didn't make any sudden movements, he started. "You see, we at this studio really look out for each other. We don't want no outsiders getting into our shit or harassing our ladies, celebs included, well unless they want to be harassed… but the point is, that one in particular," he pointed to the direction Sakura left, "is STRICTLY of limits."

"Why?" Xiao Lang arched an eyebrow. He really wanted to go after her and was getting pretty impatient but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Sorry man but that's strictly confidential. As you said earlier, it's none of your business." Takashi put up both his hands in defence when Xiao Lang made an annoyed face. "Just think of it like this. She works for Ying Fa which makes her life all the more a secret so for her sake too, don't dig anything up."

Li was quiet for a moment. Xiao Lang stood thinking to himself while Takashi waited for him to respond.

"Fine."

"Great!" Takashi sighed in relief. "Cuz if you were that persistent, I'd have to beat you up!" He smiled sheepishly.

Xiao Lang smirked in reply. "**IF** you could, that is."

"Oh I could alright." Takashi taunted him.

"You wanna go at it?" Xiao Lang continued.

"You're on!"

PANG!

"That's enough boys," said the person that came and rolled her eyes. She had her brown hair in braids on both sides of her head with headphones on the top that were slightly slanting down. She wore little makeup but that didn't make her look any less pretty.

"That hurts Chiharu-chan~" Takashi moaned cutely. He and Xiao Lang rubbed their slightly swollen heads.

"That's what you get for acting all stupidly, as always," Chiharu giggled and poked Takashi.

"You cheeky devil," Takashi chuckled. "This here is my girl, Chiharu, Head of Publicity," Takashi introduced her to Xiao Lang.

"It's a pleasure." Xiao Lang smiled his best and kissed her hand. Takashi's jaw dropped.

"The pleasure is all mine," she giggled. "You really are the charming one."

"Back up, dude. I said she's mine," Takashi cut short.

"It's just a way of greeting, Takashi." She pushed him aside and continued at Xiao Lang. "What my friend here said earlier-"

"Boyfriend-!"

"-is true. As an expert in publicity, I advise you to lay low on other girls. Especially those associated to Ying Fa. Sakura is the biggest mistake you can make."

'Mistake?' Xiao Lang thought.

"But, to boost up your current standing, being with Ying Fa is definitely a 10 up. Everyone wants it to happen anyways. But it must be kept discrete. My sensors are telling me even at this moment we got a camera on our tails from some hiding paparazzi. Excuse me a moment." Chiharu turned a switch on her headphones. "Naoko, ten feet to your right. Whack em' hard."

A few seconds passed then, a distant thudding, pounding and screaming was heard. Then it went quiet.

"Well," Chiharu smiled eerily for a second that immediately turned to professionally. "That takes care of them."

"Whoa. How could you tell?" Xiao Lang asked.

"Impressed now are we?" Takashi butted in and smiled proudly. "There's a reason she got head of the job."

"I got really keen instincts when I'm being watched." She stuck out her tongue.

"Cool."

"The one I talked to earlier was Naoko, the head of Props department. She's busy with the stuff for this week so you won't see her until you get on set. You can always count on her to whack someone for you. Hahah."

"I'll keep that in mind." Xiao Lang grinned at her. There were a lot of cool people in the studio. It might not be so bad to work there.

"Xiao Lang!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Mei Lin coming towards them.

"Auntie is on the phone in the car. You ready to go?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Yeah. You go first. I'll be there in a sec," he answered.

"See you at home, then." She nodded towards the other two, who nodded back, and walked off.

"You live with her?" Takashi spouted when she was finally gone. "She's pretty- OWW!" Chiharu had stabbed him.

"She's my cousin. She lives next door to me so I always see her there anyways."

"Owh."

"Well," Syaoran looked at again at the way Sakura left but obviously, there was no use in going after her now. She had probably already left. He frowned but immediately wiped it off and continued, "gotta get going. See you guys later." Xiao Lang saluted them coolly and treaded away.

"Bye!" Takashi and Chiharu said together.

Xiao Lang walked to his car calmly. Mei Lin had already left to go somewhere. After getting himself settled in, he answered his phone as he drove home.

"This is me," he said.

"Hello Syaoran."

0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o00o0o0o0o0

Sakura skipped to her front door happily. Her driver had sent her home safely and had already driven off. She had a fun time today. Xiao Lang was the nicest guy, she smiled to herself. She walked in to find Tomoyo setting up the table.

"Tomoyo! What are you doing here?" she asked, quite surprised. Touya-nii had a business dinner tonight so she was supposed to be alone.

"I'm making dinner for you." Tomoyo smiled at Sakura.

"I can see that, but why?" Sakura threw her stuff on the floor and went to sit at the table. "Are we celebrating something?"

"I thought we should have more girly time." Tomoyo finished setting the table and sat down with Sakura. She looked at Sakura peculiarly which seemed like forever.

"You're starting to act like Li when you look at me like that."

"Hahah. Sorry 'bout that," Tomoyo laughed. She gestured to the food. "Let's eat and talk. I didn't make this just to have it eaten cold."

"Sigh. Great idea. It's been so long since someone ELSE cooked for me. ITADAKIMASU!" Sakura stuffed her face as much as she could. Being emotional sure made her hungry.

"Sooooo… Sakura, anything I should know about happened today?" Tomoyo raised her brow at Sakura as she put food in her mouth.

"What do you mean?" food pieces flew out of her mouth. Tomoyo giggled and wiped Sakura's mess on her face. Sakura swallowed it all down.

"You know… When you came back from lunch… you were all red and flustered… and a certain something, oh I don't know… a PROMISE thread dangling from you pinkie." Tomoyo was super excited to know. She had got up and inclined towards Sakura, her face now inches away. When Sakura made a sign that she was going to talk, she sat back down properly making Sakura sweat-drop.

"I-its nothing. Xiao Lang just wished me success."

"With a string?"

"T-that was for my hand to heal!" Sakura remarked defensively. Tomoyo noticed her strange expressions immediately.

"Hey Sakura… don't tell me… You have the hots for him?"

Sakura's face burst red.

Tomoyo sighed. "Let's finish up and talk in your room."

Sakura was startled and thought it odd but complied. "Okay."

Tomoyo was quiet the entire time. She kept scrunching her eyes from time to time due to thinking too hard. She apparently had a lot on her mind. Sakura didn't understand what was wrong. She looked at Tomoyo the entire time. She was happy to be with Tomoyo. It was never easy to find time with their busy schedule especially with the latest 'Xiao Lang X Ying Fa' project. She wanted to cherish their time together.

They finished up quickly, washed dishes and went up to Sakura's 'head spinning pinkish hell' room. Tomoyo jumped on Sakura's bed and lay down.

"HAAAAAH~" Tomoyo sighed. "Sure is a busy time." Tomoyo sat up and smiled. "But it's going to be way busier."

Sakura smiled back and jumped to sit next to her. "But we'll go through it together as we always have." Sakura took Tomoyo's hand.

"Of course!"

They both lay on the bed at the same time and stared at the ceiling. "So what was it you wanted to talk about earlier?"

Tomoyo closed her eyes for a moment and sighed. "Hey Sakura, we both have never been that much of lovers have we?"

"Hahah. Boyfriendless for 16 years." They laughed together and sighed. "Its not easy with our jobs. We can't go on telling everybody."

"You're right bout that…" Tomoyo was quiet again.

"Is something the matter, Tomoyo?" Sakura turned her head to look at her.

"You know, I always thought that being with another celebrity was the best for you."

"Why's that?" Sakura asked, surprised by the sudden topic.

"Sakura, I've been with you since the beginning. I know how much you go through. No man would be able to keep up. Especially when you have the entire male population after you." Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "The best bet would definitely be a guy that goes through the same cycle as you. Xiao Lang is definitely the best choice."

Sakura turned red again at hearing his name. "But…?"

"BUT… after thinking about it for some time, I think a guy like Li Syaoran would be better," she said with finality.

"Huh? Li?" Sakura looked confused. She couldn't process what she was hearing or going to hear fast enough. "Why him?"

Tomoyo shifted her body and faced Sakura. "Sakura, you really love singing don't you?"

"I love singing more than anything! My career is my life!"

"Singing may be everything but the fame isn't, is it?"

"I…" Sakura went quiet. It was true. If she loved the publicity that much, she wouldn't be here. 'Sakura' wouldn't exist. There would only be 'Ying Fa'.

"That's why I'm worried about you. You have the right to love anyone you want Sakura." Tomoyo smiled. "But think ahead. Go for the long run. What do you think, what do you WANT to happen in the distant future?"

"I don't know yet, Tomoyo. I'm not sure what to think. But what does this have to do with, Li?" Sakura was still slow to catch up.

"Sakura, Sakura." Tomoyo tsked. "I pity Li."

"What? I don't get it." Sakura was still in a blur.

"Sakura, when you're done with your glam and fame, tired from a hard day's work, where do you run off to for comfort?"

"Home, of course. Otou-san, Touya-nii and you, Tomoyo."

"Then that's your answer." Sakura stared at her. Tomoyo sighed and continued. "You need a break, Sakura. A break from that life. Someone that you can run off to when you feel your life is rough."

Everything SLOWLY began to sink in.

"But… What's wrong with Xiao Lang?"

"Xiao Lang is the _**brand**_ of publicity." Tomoyo stressed on the 'brand'. "Yes, it's true that he would bring your status to skyrocket but that's not what you need. Anymore publicity and you'd be horded without a second's rest. He's the embodiment of men. The most wanted guy by all women. Do you seriously think loving him would make your life any better?"

Sakura didn't say anything. Xiao Lang was definitely a great person. Who wouldn't want someone like that? He was so sweet, nice, smart, funny, tall, handsome, cool, and he had the voice of a fallen angel. She recalled what Xiao Lang said to her in the car. His life wasn't as easy as everyone thought. Prejudice clouded people's minds all the time around him. He always felt lonely, how much his life made it so hard to trust anyone. He didn't have many people he could call close.

Sakura broke into a smile and sat up.

"I don't care about all that, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo was stunned at her words and sat up too. She put her hands on Sakura's shoulder. "What do you mean, Sakura? Tell me."

"I don't know how to explain all the feelings that rush through me… My life doesn't seem so significant anymore. All I can think about is him. His laugh, smile, voice, all the silly jokes he makes, (***giggle)** they just make me so happy that I look forward to every day I get to see him again. Publicity seems like a small to me now… As long as I can see him." Sakura smiled contently to herself.

"But what if he doesn't reply those feelings?"

"I don't mind. He told me today, Tomoyo, that he can't find people he can trust. And that's all I want to be. As long as I can be that, its fine. I want to be his trust. A person he can call close, confide in and let all his worries go."

"You're going to get hurt, Sakura…"

"It's fine." Sakura looked at Tomoyo determinedly.

Tomoyo gazed at Sakura's eyes and sighed. She knew that expression perfectly. There was no changing Sakura's decision. "Okay. I trust you, Sakura."

"You're the best, Tomoyo!" Sakura hugged her appreciatingly.

"Hahah. Don't worry about it. I think I'm kinda understanding how you feel anyways," Tomoyo laughed. Sakura let go of Tomoyo immediately.

"Eriol?" Sakura got wide-eyed.

"Eriol." Tomoyo grinned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo0o0o0 o0oo0o0o0o

The school bell rang the moment Sakura sat in her seat. Tomoyo and Eriol had already arrived but Syaoran was still nowhere to be seen. Just then, he walked in and hurried to sit seconds before Hana-sensei appeared.

She eyed him accusingly but said nothing and continued class. It was currently homeroom.

Syaoran glimpsed at Sakura and smiled at her which she returned immediately.

Class went on until lunch where they ate and talked about past activities.

"So Li, when's your rematch with Touya?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran was surprised by the question but he figured Sakura told her about it. He smiled at Tomoyo mysteriously.

"I wanna see your match, Li. Nothing else," Tomoyo laughed.

Syaoran looked at Sakura in response which only made Tomoyo annoyed.

"What he means is the next time depends on me," Sakura informed Tomoyo. "The next time he comes over is when I invite him. And that's the date of his next match. Isn't that right?" Sakura looked at him.

Syaoran said nothing.

"Just humor her and say yes."

"Yes."

"There you have it! Understand, Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo and Eriol exchanged glances meaningfully. "Yeah. I understand." Tomoyo smiled mischievously.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the class door and looked at them. It was Takashi.

"Tomoyo, we gotta see you for a bit. That alright with you?" asked Takashi. Behind him were two other girls Syaoran didn't recognize. Both had short hair but one of them had glasses on.

'Must be Naoko and Rika,' he thought. 'But why do they want to see Tomoyo?'

Tomoyo got up, looked at Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol apologetically before running off. Sakura watched as they conversed outside. Her eyes were longing something that Syaoran just couldn't guess. He touched her shoulder.

Sakura looked at him and answered. "They're friends from another class. Tomoyo usually has projects with them but I'm not sure what they are myself."

"Tomoyo's friends?"

"Well… they're my friends too…" Sakura drifted off. Tomoyo chirped back and sat down.

"Why have they asked for your presence?" Eriol asked first.

"Oh that? They've got a job at my mom's company so they come to me for lots of things." Tomoyo smiled. This sent a blow to Syaoran.

'A lie.'

Eriol noticed Syaoran's discomfort and understood bits and pieces. He continued to ask. "What job is that? It seems quite interesting."

"My mom owns a toy company. She accepts ideas from almost anyone. The three that came earlier, along with another one that didn't come, had one of the best ideas so mom hired them." Tomoyo was a very good liar. Sakura always wondered how she got so well.

"And does Kinomoto work with you as well?"

"Sakura? Well, not under my mom. Sakura helps me with all that she can in other departments like designing and makeup."

"Makeup?" Eriol looked at Sakura. He had on a poker face. "Suites her perfectly."

"Hahahahah. You don't have to say such a blunt lie, Eriol," Sakura laughed and looked at Syaoran. "You're not the first you know."

Syaoran smiled only slightly. He didn't understand the lies that were going on. While the rest continued to talk, he excused himself and went to the men's room. As he walked, he couldn't stop thinking about all that he heard today. He was calculating, making hypotheses and trying to find a conclusion. What was going on? He was sure Eriol knew he was in a dilemma but Eriol didn't know any of the people that came so he was probably clueless.

Syaoran continued thinking even as he stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He washed his face and sighed. There was another ten minutes before class started.

PUUUT~

"Aaah~ that hits the spot." Takashi walked out of the stall and saw Syaoran. He grinned stupidly. "Oh man, I gotta stop disturbing the peace in these kind of places."

Syaoran couldn't stop himself from smiling. Takashi was really a laid back and fun guy. It was déjà vu all over again.

"This isn't the first time that's happened."

'I know,' Syaoran thought.

"Must be what I keep eating… probably instant ramen," Takashi stuck out his tongue sheepishly. "I'm Takashi. You're the guy that was with Tomoyo and Sakura earlier, right?" Takashi held out his hand and Syaoran took it.

Syaoran nodded. "Li Syaoran."

"Li is it then? Just call me Takashi. You look mighty familiar. Have we met?" Takashi looked at Syaoran from head to toe. "Probably not. I would definitely remember if someone looked like you." He had a good memory but Syaoran's get up was just too good. "It was nice meeting you, man!"

Takashi was just about to walk out when Syaoran stopped him. Takashi looked back curiously.

"Do you need something?" he asked. It was some time before Syaoran answered.

"Got time? I want to ask a few things," said Syaoran a bit louder than his usual soft voice, but only loud enough for Takashi to hear. Takashi looked at his watch and answered.

"Sure. I got time."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o

"Li is sure taking his time, isn't he?" Sakura stated to the two.

"Let the guy do his business, Sakura," Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura blushed when she thought about what Tomoyo meant. "Uh… Okay."

"I don't think that is the case," Eriol said. "It seemed to me that he had some kind of purpose. His head was in a tad turmoil so reasonably, he had went to apprehend his predicament."

"I see. I hope he's okay then. It's not my fault is it…? For some reason, my senses are telling me it is." Sakura sighed.

"Why would it be your fault?" Tomoyo asked.

"Maybe the bento I made him gave him gas!?" Sakura made a look of horror. She didn't want to think that was the case but who knows?

Suddenly, someone put their hand on her shoulder. It was Syaoran. She looked at him surprisingly and smiled.

"Li!" she exclaimed. She put her hand on his. Syaoran's blood raced. "I was starting to get worried. My bento didn't give you problems did it?"

Syaoran shaked his head vigorously making Sakura sigh in relief.

"That's good. Class is starting soon. Let's tidy up!" Everyone got up to place their seats back where they used to be. Syaoran watched as Sakura worked happily. No one could see his expression behind his glasses but if they could, they would see a storm rising. He gripped his still warm hand from Sakura's touch.

Class started barely a minute later. It was English. Obviously, Eriol excelled in that class. He was good at both English and Japanese literature. The whole class was solely about how good Eriol was and how the rest needed to be like him. Syaoran's mind drifted off to what he learned earlier.

***Flashback***

It was windy outside. Two people were standing underneath the cherry blossom tree out in the school grounds. It was autumn so no blossoms were in bloom.

Syaoran was staring at Takashi, wondering what he was supposed to do. He called Takashi out but he wasn't really sure what to ask. Should he reveal his identity? No. It was too soon. How would he talk? What voice should he use? He wouldn't get the job done with his small cover voice. Using his real voice would just announce who he was. Somewhere in the middle would be good.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk about?" Takashi asked. He had a kind and funny smile on his face but Syaoran didn't know what was real anymore.

"Do you work for Tomoyo?"

Takashi was taken aback but answered. "Yeah. Around four students, including me."

"What about Sa- Kinomoto?"

"Sakura?"

Syaoran was surprised and annoyed by the familiarity but showed no reaction.

"She works too but in another section. I don't know anything more."

"She works under Tomoyo?"

"I guess you can say that." Takashi leaned on the Sakura tree.

"What do you mean?"

"It's not something I can talk about." Takashi closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air. "You could ask her yourself but I wouldn't push it if I were you. She's not good at being interrogated and if you do anything that would upset her, things won't be looking good for you."

Syaoran knew a threat when he heard one. He decided to ask questions that were more meagre.

"Are you guys' friends?"

"Of course! We played together since we were kids," Takashi grinned. "She's still as clumsy as she was then. She left for a while but… Nevermind. Forget that." He waved his hand. He then looked at Syaoran curiously. He must have been wondering why there were so many questions about Sakura. "You," Takashi's smile was wiped clean off his face. He turned grim and gripped Syaoran's collar. "You're not a stalker are you?"

"Wh-what?" Syaoran was surprised.

"You didn't find out anything, did you? If you lay a hand on her," Takashi threatened, "you're not just gonna get it from me, you hear?! If I find out you tell anyone about her, you'd be wiped off the face of this planet."

"I didn't find out anything," Syaoran said firmly but not strongly with his original voice.

"What?"

"I said I don't know what you're talking about," Syaoran repeated.

"Then what do you _really_ want?" Takashi glared at him.

"I just came to find out how to get a job with Tomoyo." Takashi raised a brow but Syaoran continued to explain. "Tomoyo told me how you guys got the job with her mom but I was wondering if you guys had another way. That's why I asked about Sakura. I mean, Kinomoto."

Takashi looked at Syaoran for a while and sighed before letting go. "Sorry bout' that, man. Overprotective friend is what you can call me, I guess." He smiled apologetically. "Just forget about what just happened. It's not important and you shouldn't know bout' it anyways."

Syaoran made an enquiring face.

"Forget about the incident and I'll help you out, alright?" Takashi put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder.

"Alright, senpai." Syaoran lied.

*** End of Flashback***

Syaoran didn't pay attention at all the entire time during class until the end. No one could tell anyways. Wearing his thick glasses did have great benefits.

After giving it a lot of thought, he still couldn't figure it out completely. Everyone was either _protecting_ Sakura from something bad, Sakura was _doing_ something bad, or _they_ were doing bad things to _her_. He thought the latter was unlikely. He noticed a lot of weird things about her when he realized he loved her. He sighed and rested his cheek on his table. He faced her and watched as she drew notes while making funny faces. She was always scrunching her nose and pouting her lips when she didn't get or couldn't accept something. He chuckled slowly.

Sakura seemed to notice and raised her eyebrows at him. She smiled and waved her left hand. At that exact moment, the sun shone on her perfectly from the window. Her hand was sparkling brightly that he almost missed the small item dangling from her finger.

It was a thread. The sun's rays caused it to glimmer a light green but as she waved, the colors kept on changing. Sakura stopped waving and looked back at the board to continue writing notes. Syaoran looked again at her hand and apprehended that it was pink.

'That was weird,' he thought. 'I could have sworn it was green… just like the one I gave Ying Fa,' he caught himself thinking of an impossible theory and shrugged it off instantly. "That's impossible," he accidentally said out loud.

Everyone looked at him.

"Well, Li," Hana-sensei sneered. "Since you seem to be so confident in yourself, tell me in which part does this seem impossible? Do you have some other formula to solve this?"

"Uuh…"

Everyone laughed at Syaoran's plain reaction. Even the teacher appreciated everyone's hooting. In the slight second she looked away, Sakura tossed her notebook on Syaoran's table. He looked at her questioningly.

"Read it," she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

He looked at the open page and was surprised to see what she wrote. At the top was a doodle of her in chibii form saying 'Ganbatte!'. Below it was her own solution to the question. He couldn't express how impressed he was. She used a different formula to the situation and managed to get the answer in an easier manner to understand. He could grasp it all simply.

"Seeing how quiet you are, admit you were wro-,"

Syaoran suddenly stood up. Everyone become silent and stared at him, wondering what the mute boy was going to do. He walked forward to the front of the class and took the chalk from Hana-sensei's hand.

"What are yo-," she stuttered.

Syaoran cut her off by grazing the blackboard with the chalk, created an eerie sound that made everyone cringe. He continued answering the question with the formula Sakura used in the hushed environment. After writing to what seemed like forever, he stopped and turned around. After looking at the teacher, he was about to walk back to his seat but was stopped by her.

"Wait there," she said.

Everyone, including her looked at what he wrote to deliberate. A few gasps and sighed were heard from time to time. Syaoran looked to the back and saw Sakura fidgeting shyly. She was probably afraid she got it wrong or wondering what exactly Syaoran was doing.

"Well… I must say, I'm pretty impressed," Hana-sensei smiled. "You have proved to be quite the mathematician."

Syaoran looked at her and said, "Kinomoto."

"What was that?"

Syaoran breathed in and said loud enough for the class to hear. "It was Kinomoto's formula."

It took a while for what he said to sink in, but when it did, everyone was in a frenzy. People started whispering her name and staring in disbelief, undoubtedly believing that it was a lie. Syaoran walked back to his seat and smiled at Sakura. She stared at him in incredulity. He sat down and grinned.

"Why did you say that?" she whispered.

"Kinomoto!"

"H-hai!" Sakura stood up, surprised.

"Please come forward and explain how you could answer the question with this formula," Hana-sensei instructed.

"Hai!" Sakura walked nervously. Syaoran didn't know why he did it, it just felt right. He stared at Sakura's back as she walked. Her messy hair looked so silky despite chaotic display. Eyes watched her every move and fidget making her all the more in a nervous wreck. Don't get her wrong. She was used to having millions of eyes on her but the situation is different. She knew what she wanted to do, how to please her fans, she had fun doing what she loved.

However now, she had no idea what was going on. She simply wanted to help Syaoran out. She reached the front and looked at her friends. Tomoyo was giving an encouraging nod, Eriol smiled ever so charmingly as always and Syaoran, he opened his glasses. Their eyes met and she looked deep into them.

'I remember now… His eyes are amber,' Sakura thought. 'They look… familiar…' His eyes were beautiful. She couldn't see them completely but she had this itching feeling that she knew them. Suddenly, Syaoran grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up. Sakura caught her breath unknowingly. She started feeling full of confidence and a strange tranquillity. Her nervousness subsided and she smiled. She trusted Syaoran completely. 'He's doing this for me. I better step it up.'

"Well?" Hana-sensei tapped her foot. "You can tell us now, Kinomoto," said Hana-sensei. Everyone gave Sakura their undivided attention, accept Ken. He had no interest in what the nerd was going to do. He was staring into space at some times and looked around at others. In the end, his eyes laid on Syaoran. He scrunched his nose, seeing that Syaoran took of his glasses, wondering what was about his face that annoyed him.

"Hai! Sakura broke out of her trance. She met everyone's eyes and started to explain. "Since I've been having so much problems with math, my newest tutor tried to figure out which method was best for me. He found out that I'm really good at memorizing." Obviously, since she could remember both lyrics and dance moves to her every song. "So he made me memorize all formulas in every math book we had."

People gasped, ooh'ed and aah'ed. Even the teacher looked impressed.

"From that, I just use any formula I think matches to the question. The formula I used earlier isn't in our school textbook. I memorized it from another book I got from my brother."

At that, no one could deny how cool Sakura looked at the moment. Even with the messy hair.

Syaoran smiled from the back and chuckled as everyone laughed when they listened to Sakura's ways on remembering. Her stories were so crazy that it was almost impossible to forget. One story was about a T-rex that chased after the moon because his arms got stolen by a group of hairy naked moon mole rats, which explains why he has short appendages.

'Sakura sure has a way with the crowd,' Syaoran suddenly thought. 'Is it because of Ying Fa?' Syaoran's mind then went back into thinking mode. 'Why does she have that string? Did she see Ying Fa wear it and decided she wanted one too? Is she obsessed with Ying Fa perhaps?'

Sakura made funny gestured as she talked, enhancing the impact of her words. She seemed to be having fun. Like she was made to have the crowd love her.

'She definitely knows how to use to full extent of her hands even though it was just injured,' Syaoran thought aimlessly. Suddenly, a random thought wondered through his mind. 'Unlike Ying Fa, whom never lets not even the wind give it a little push.'

Syaoran's head went blank for a fraction of a second. Then, as if everything dawned on to him, his eyes grew wide and he unconsciously stood up, knocking his chair down.

Everyone stared at him.

"Is anything wrong, Li-kun?" Sakura had a worried look on her face.

Syaoran looked around him. He saw Eriol raising his eyebrow, as if asking, 'My young sir, what in blazes is running through your highly non-incompetent mind to trigger such stupidity?' Which probably meant, 'What the heck are you doing? Don't embarrass me.'

Tomoyo looked at him curiously. He almost narrowed his eyes at her but held himself back. He knew Tomoyo knew 'the truth' but that wasn't her fault. He looked to the teacher and took a deep breath.

"I need to go to the men's room," he said stupidly.

"That's nothing to knock your chair over for." Hana-sensei scorned. "If it's that big a struggle, then you can go struggle in the bathroom."

Everyone laughed, knowing what she meant. Syaoran was going to take a dump.

Syaoran walked out and met Sakura's eyes for a second. She still had that worried look on her face. He didn't know what to do so he smiled just the tiniest curve of his lips as he left the class. But instead of going to the bathroom, he climbed to the roof. After opening the door to the outside, he breathed in the fresh air.

He walked to the balcony and leaned on the railing. He could see the horizon so clearly, which startled him. He realized he left his glasses in class.

'Damn it.'

He ruffled his hair, making it its usual mess without the hair gel. At that moment, he didn't really care anymore. He wanted to clear his mind.

He tried putting everything in place one by one.

"Let's see… She works for Ying Fa," he started talking to himself. "And when I think about it, she has the same hair colour but different styles. They seem to have the same attitude but different principles. God, they both have hand injuries. Why have I just noticed this?" Syaoran smacked his head. "I gave Ying Fa a green thread but somehow Sakura managed to get one exactly the same but pink… Where did she get that from… It's not from me…" He suddenly felt jealous thinking that another man could have given it to her. "Ah! Stop it! Focus! Where was I… Oh yeah. I saw with my own eyes how Sakura got that injury. It was from protecting… me… Aaah! What kind of man am I?! Getting her hurt because of me!" He smacked his head on the railing three times.

He fell to his knees after and sat down with his back leaning on the railing. "Why haven't I thought of all of this before… Ying Fa said her hand got caught somewhere but she never specified anything about that. Could it be that Sakura is actually the one who inflicted that wound on Ying Fa?! She could actually be a Ying Fa obsessed girl that wants to be Ying Fa and not be her at the same time. Like making them have the same wound, same attitude, hair color, same string, Sakura could have wanted to have all the things Ying Fa has but in her own way. It would explain a lot of things… but…" Syaoran smacked his forehead.

"What the heck am I thinking? All of that is impossible. That wouldn't explain how everyone is protecting her." He thought about how Takashi was fearless in threatening him, talking about protecting some secret. "Scratch that 'Ying Fa obsessed' theory. It's just plain ridiculous. Let's start again."

He closed his eyes and reminisced about all the times he spent together with both of them. "Ying Fa is great with people and the crowd. She has great charisma and is beloved by all. Sakura is great too but she gets bullied and doesn't do much about it… I wonder why that is… but basically, she doesn't want publicity. She said so herself… I think they're about the same height. Ying Fa always wears heels so it's hard to tell. Sakura wears glasses. I guess her eyesight is bad. I don't think Ying Fa wears contacts. They look natural, a beautiful shade of emerald... Sakura's eyes are pure black but that doesn't change my feelings." He stared at the sky for a few seconds that seemed like hours. "I think I get it."

RIIIIINNGGG~

The school bell rang indicating the end of the day.

Syaoran stood up immediately and patted his bottom and front. He looked at the people that walked in the school grounds, heading out the gate.

"I was up pretty long. Shit, I left my stuff in class," he cursed. Then, he saw familiar people walking towards the same car. It was Takashi, Chiharu, and the two other girls that were probably Rika and Naoko. They headed to a decent pure black BMW and got in. They drove off in the direction of the studio. "They must be going to the 'Daidouji Corp'," he sighed. "I better get there too, I guess. Don't want to be late."

Suddenly, three people walked out into the sun. He decided to watch a bit. Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol were heading out but they seemed to be having problems. Sakura had a worried look plastered and Tomoyo apparently, was consoling her and forcing at the same time to get Sakura to come to the car. What was Sakura so worried about? He looked at Eriol and saw him staring back, glaring was more like it. He probably meant for Syaoran to get his ass back down. Syaoran looked at his watch and cursed under his breath. He didn't want to get there late.

He walked back downstairs to his class on the third floor. The halls were almost empty, which was actually good for him since he wasn't wearing his glasses nor was his hair in place. He had tried smudging his hair but it wasn't tame enough without tons of hair gel. So the entire way, he held his head down cursing why his class seemed so far all of a sudden.

He reached his class and went in through the back door only to see someone waiting at his table.

"Li!" Sakura ran up to him. The lights were off but he could see the look of relief on her face clearly. His heart warmed up.

"Why are you still here?" he asked in his soft voice as he walked to clean up his table. Sakura followed him there. While Sakura talked, he got his stuff cleaned up in a jiffy to leave. His glasses wear still on the table but he decided not to wear them. It was dark anyways.

"I was so worried that something might have happened," she said in worry. "I thought maybe the bento I made gave you… you know…" she blushed ever so cutely. Syaoran could see the string on her finger clearly.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you need me to take care of you? You live alone, right? I'll take responsibility!" she offered.

Syaoran didn't answer. It would be great having her take care of him but after coming to his conclusion, he knew she wouldn't have time. Instead, he faced her and looked straight into her eyes. He pointed to her finger.

"This?" Sakura hugged her hand making Syaoran annoyed at her affection towards it. "It's just something I decided to wear on a whim. It's not special or anything."

Syaoran knew she lied about the last part. If he couldn't get around her indirectly, he'll just have to direct.

"Sakura."

"Huh?" Sakura blushed a bit at the use of her first name. "W-what?"

"Are you Ying Fa's sister?"

**I'm finally finished! OH MY GOD. It took me soooooo long to finish this chapter.**

**I got finals in two weeks but… I feel obliged to finish this. I also got a drama competition next week but I don't act though. I'm just the director. I even got a festival tomorrow which I have to conduct but who cares?!**

**Anyways, please review! **

**Tell me what you guys want in the story and I'll do my best. I'm going to talk about any ideas I get from u guys on my profile so please check it out.**

**One more thing. If I got any grammar mistakes and what not, PLEASE tell me. I'm too lazy to check.**

**Thank you for your time!**


	7. Chapter 7 Finished MV

**Finally! I'm on semester break now. Well.. it actually starts tomorrow cuz I have one last exam. But its basically a speaking test, for all of u who don't know, I take language and culture. Can u guess what language? :P**

**Anyways, ENJOY!**

**(I DO NOT OWN CCS. IT BELONGS TO CLAMP)**

**Chapter 7**

**Finished MV**

**(Sakura's POV)**

Shit.

That is the ONLY thing running through my mind right now.

Let me rewind things up a bit to the current situation I'm in.

You see, being the loving person that I am, of course I was worried out of my mind to Syaoran's situation. So I ran up the stairs, not caring I was going to be late for my MV production with the dashing Xiao Lang(sigh dreamingly) despite Tomoyo's nagging, only to be _interrogated_. Syaoran is like a best friend to me.

But he literally dropped a bombshell! What the heck am I supposed to say?

Okay. Enough talking to myself. Lets get back on chapter.

"Are you Ying Fa's Sister?"

I choke. "W-what makes you think that?"

He didn't answer(as always). He just looks at me with intent eyes. The class is dark but I can still see the light shining on his eyes clearly. It made me realize, I asked a stupid question. Ying Fa and the real me have so many similarities that when you look into it, it was kind of obvious that we resemble each other. But THANK GOD he came up with the 'sister' part. Atleast I had SOME cover.

"Fine… I… I admit. Ying Fa and me are sisters." I look away from his eyes.

"Twins?"

"Y-yeah. Twins."

"I see…" Syaoran walks back to his table and takes his glasses. He puts them on and smiles at me apologetically. "Sorry to ask. I won't tell."

I smile back. In truth, it's a guilt smile. I see him as a best friend, yet I treat him like this. He must have been thinking bout it a lot. I trust him that he won't tell anyone, but it seems I don't trust him enough to tell him the whole truth.

"Well, seeing that you weren't really in any danger, lets go back!" I look at the time. "OH MY GOD. I'm late. Since the secret is out of the bag, I'll just tell you that I really gotta be there for this new MV production."

"Lets run."

"What?" I stare at him dumbly.

"Run to the car."

"Oh! Right! Lets go!" And so we run outside. When we finally reach the front gate, I curse under my breath. My car was gone. Tomoyo had probably gone ahead but then, how the heck was I supposed to get there now?

I look around and see Syaoran talking to his driver about something. He then looks at me gestures and me forward. I walk up to him curiously. He opens the car door and looks at me.

Obviously, he wanted me to get in.

So I go in and he comes in next. The driver drove off at incredible speed, almost making my heart stop for a second there. But of course, it's a hybrid car so basically he's allowed to do that.

"Do you know where I need to go?" I ask Syaoran.

He nodded.

"Oh. Okay." I look at my watch again. The meeting would start in an hour. It may seem like a long time but remember, I still look like Sakura. It takes a long time and a lot of work to turn into Ying Fa. We were supposed to have a short meeting where Jan Kazama would tell us which scene goes first and the fittings schedule would be given. That's probably why Tomoyo really needed to get there on time. She had the preparations to make. 'Sorry Tomoyo'.

Thank god, Syaoran's here to help. He's such a good friend. Sigh…

The drive wasn't that far. It would take 15 minutes by foot, so by car, maybe 5 minutes or so.

I took the time to look around. Syaoran's car was really clean and completely empty. He must have bought it when he came to Japan. He's currently sitting on my right. It reminds me of the time I was sitting in the passenger seat with Xiao Lang, only now, I'm NOT with Xiao Lang and we both are sitting at the back.

I glimpse at him and notice a few things out of place. The most obvious one is his hair. It was a mess and somehow, a leaf managed to make its way inside. Where was he earlier to make such a mess of his usual hard shell, never out of place hair? I reach out and take the leaf out. He looks at me in surprise as I smile back. No way could that cute blush escape my eyes.

We reach the small steps that lead to the top of Tomoeda hill. I get out of the car and smile back at Syaoran.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how to express how much this means to me."

"It's nothing." He smiles back.

I close the car door and his driver drove off the next second. Boy, was he in a hurry. I realize something strange though. How did Syaoran know this is where the MV production was? Syaoran did say the other day that he had a blind date at my concert. Maybe it has something to do with why Syaoran is really here. What exactly does his family do… What does HE do…

I scratch the thought away and look up at the stairs. 'Might as well be on my way.'

It made me remember the last time I was here. It was with Syaoran but now, I was going to spend more of my time here with Xiao Lang. ***Blush**

Sakura stop! Don't think of him that way for now. This is business. And I also have to remind myself to think about what to do with Syaoran now that he found out a few things. For sure I have to be more careful as Ying Fa too. After all that's happened, I'm sure the reason Syaoran is in Japan has something to do with all this. That would explain why he knows where the production is or why he went to my concert and asks questions about celebrities. Does his family have a hand in this perhaps? Where have I heard the name Li?

I reach the top and I'm not surprised to see how bustling it is. There were probably around 10 tents gathered to one side that had sizes which made me wonder how it could fit anywhere on this hill. But this is show business. Anything is possible. Around 2 tents were together and secluded to one side. I walked to it and saw that one was mine while the other was for Xiao Lang.

Most people glimpsed at me as I walked towards the Ying Fa tent but nobody tried to stop me. I always had my pass with me and I was rumored to be Ying Fa's slave anyways. I saw Takashi, Chiharu, Naoko and Rika at one tent filled with electronic devices filling out the entire place. They were definitely talking about something important because Takashi had that distressed look on his face, and he's rarely distressed. They saw me, waved and I wave back.

I walk into my tent and is almost hugged to the ground.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Tomoyo yells but not loud enough for outside people to hear. She let go and took a step back, for Ryu was on the other side tapping his foot and looking at me with 'the scary eyes'.

"I… uh… I'm sorry?" I say, or probably ask. A sweat broke on my forehead. A sweat of fear.

Ryu's foot stops and he walks up to me slowly. His face still had the same eyes, showing no other emotion. The entire suspense was making my skin crawl. I could hear my wristwatch ticking with every second that passed, the voices of people outside shouting and giving orders; even my own heartbeat became clear to my ears. Ryu's footsteps became louder, indicating how close he was getting.

When he finally reaches me, my breath gets caught in my throat. He looks down on me from his towering height and my mind goes blank. I already knew coming late was like asking for a death sentence but I didn't come late on selfish reasons. It was out of concern for a friend. I would accept any consequences.

As if on que, Ryu leans closer, his breath ticking my skin. His lips came closer to my ear and I could hear the vibrations as it quivered. My heart pounded like a beating drum trying to break the very fabric that covered the opening to fresh air. Everything was going in slow motion. Then, a few words escaped his lips.

"You should be thankful Xiao Lang came in later than you."

I stood there dumbfounded.

Ryu walked out the next second, letting in a breeze of wind. My knees falter and I fall to the ground, giving out a huge sigh of relief.

"That was the scariest moment of my life," I say in exasperation.

Tomoyo giggles and help me up. She then leads me to my outfit for the day.

"I'm more frightened at what Xiao Lang is in for," she giggles some more.

"GYYAAAAAA!" A yell was heard from the tent beside them. It was Xiao Lang's cry of anguish. He must have just arrived.

Sakura shuddered while Tomoyo laughed.

"Ryu is right. You should be thankful he was more late than you," Tomoyo said as she helped Sakura strip and into her other clothes.

"I wonder what made Xiao Lang late," I say.

"Why don't you ask him later?" Tomoyo suggests.

I think for a while then answer, "I don't want to bring back any traumas so I don't think that's a good idea."

"Then we will never know," Tomoyo simply stated. We both laughed, as I got ready.

O00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0

**(Normal POV)**

"Alright team, lets start our line up for the day," said Jan Kazama, the MV director. He spread out the layout for the hill on the table so everyone in the meeting could see.

Among the people were Ying Fa, Xiao Lang, both their agents, Takashi, Rika, Chiharu, Naoko and more staff crewmembers. Today, no shooting was going to take place. It was all for them to know what happens where and get them to know everything that exists there. Also to mark in the timings at what scene should happen at precisely what time. Later, Ying Fa and Xiao Lang were required to head back to the studio for recording.

Jan gave instructions for all off them to follow, pointing to many locations he marked on the map; he gave each of them their own tasks. After more than 40 minutes, he ended the meeting with a clap of his hands and a, "Chop! Chop! Back to work!"

Sakura and Xiao Lang followed Takashi towards their first location.

"Alright guys, this is gonna be a fun production, if you take as busy and tired as hell as fun, then yeah! We're gonna have a blast!" Takashi exclaimed with a goofy grin.

"Yup! I definitely agree," Sakura laughed and Xiao Lang joined them. She looked at Xiao Lang but didn't see any signs of torture. However, she guessed Mei Lin would never make it visible with what's going on.

"So what happens first?" Xiao Lang asked. As usual, his voice never fails to surprise her with its charming tone.

"Since first off, you guys are going to start with me, I'll just show you the entrances at which you two will come in. There are two staircases that lead here so obviously, you both will be coming in at different ends." Takashi pointed to the two directions of the stairs. "Tomorrow, we'll start with the ending scene here at the ferris wheel until we create a perfect ending. We, at the technical department will help in all technicalities so don't mind in bothering us in any problems."

Sakura and Xiao Lang only nodded at all the instructions Takashi gave. Xiao Lang asked a question or two when he could but generally they got everything.

Next off, they went to the props tent where Naoko was last minute checking on the costume line up. She saw them and waved.

"Hi guys!" Naoko said cheerily.

"'Sup, Naoko," said Takashi. "Here they are. Its your turn to babysit." Takashi chuckled and left.

"Alright then. Lets head straight to business!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Sakura saluted which made Xiao Lang laugh. Naoko rolled her eyes as if she was used to this, and giggled.

"Now, for tomorrow, you both will start of with this." Naoko took out to outfits.

"S-start off?" Xiao Lang stuttered.

"Well of course! You can't expect to wear only one thing the ENTIRE shoot?" Sakura giggled with Naoko.

"Uh… yeah," he said dumbly.

Sakura and Naoko faced each other and sweat dropped. "Men," they stated at the same time, reaching an understanding.

"The numbers of outfits are for the flashback scenes. The main thing you two will wear will be this." Naoko took out two clothes with amazing designs.

"Who made all these outfits?" Xiao Lang suddenly asked, admiring the exquisite work on each of them. There were about 10 designs, 5 for each.

"DT of course," Naoko answered. Sakura was thankful for that because she almost said Tomoyo.

"She is an excellent designer. I've never seen such detail to a single dress, and she made 5! Same goes for my outfits as well." He never knew he had passion for clothes but nothing could deny the passion DT put into each touch. "How much time did she make them?"

"DT is as hardworker," Sakura smiled. "She made all in just a week!"

Xiao Lang choked. "Then I must meet such a passionate talent," he managed to say.

"Well… I don't think that's possible. She doesn't like to make herself known," Sakura replied.

"I see. Well, I can understand that. Having too much talent does come in consequences." He looks at Naoko. "Let's continue with our many outfits that I am force to endure."

Sakura and Naoko laughed and continued.

Later, Sakura and Xiao Lang went back to their tents to prepare for their drive back to the studio. They had only 5 minutes of rest. Sakura walked back into her tent first and didn't notice Xiao Lang trying to slightly peek at what was inside. Unfortunately, he couldn't get a glimpse of anything.

Xiao Lang gave up and went inside his tent.

"Untie called again," Mei Lin said the moment his face appeared.

Xiao Lang's foot stopped for a second out of fear Mei Lin might do something again, but when she indicated no such movement, he sighed and sat down on a small sofa.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"It was about Sakura Corporation," Mei Lin continued as she typed on her phone. "She wants you to go meet the CEO for negotiations."

"Huh? What? When?" Xiao Lang asked, surprised. "I'm busy."

"I told her that too. She says when the MV reviews come out and turn out good, that's when the date will be set."

"Alright. I'll go see the man behind the name."

Xiao Land leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He didn't see Sakura on set yet so she was definitely in the tent next to theirs. So close, yet so far…

"It's time to go," Mei Lin said which woke Xiao Lang up with a start.

"Alright. Lets sing us some songs!"

With that, they both walked out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0oo0o

"Take your place inside the booth now," said a tall man in casual clothing.

Both Sakura and Xiao Lang walked into the booth and took their places at the mikes. Ryu and Mei Lin on the other hand stood watching them from the outside.

"Hey, guys. I am the studio technician, recording engineer, mastering engineer and record producer. Basically, I'm the boss here. The name's Terada." Terada smiled.

"But everyone just calls his sensei," Sakura giggled.

"Pleased to meet you," Xiao Lang said and took a bow. "I'm hoping you will help make this production a huge success."

"Why, my boy, I don't know if you are either respecting me or looking down on me," Terada-sensei smiled eerily. "But my work is always top class."

"Thank you," Xiao Lang said and decided to shut up.

"Now, let us begin," Terada stated. "We are hoping to finish the entire song by today, meaning both of you will be going back late tonight, but if we can't, then we unfortunately will be taking more of your time tomorrow. We can't start shooting until we finish the song, or probably just your lines."

Sakura sighed, thinking of the homework still undone and the problems she still hadn't solved. However, she immediately shrugged it off because singing was still something she loved most.

"We will begin with the chorus," Terada instructed. Sakura and Xiao Lang looked at their lyrics. They had memorized their parts but it wouldn't hurt to look anyways. "When I am satisfied with what I hear, we will move on to Ying Fa's part from the beginning to end."

"I'm definitely going to be tired by the end of the day," Sakura sighed.

"Don't count on it. I've got more lyrics than you," Xiao Lang laughed as Sakura stuck out her tongue.

"I agree with Xiao Lang. With the length of the song, he may have to continue his parts until tomorrow," Terada interrupted, amused with everything.

Xiao Lang groaned, making everyone laugh.

"Now, let us begin."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o

"I think a frog just crawled into my throat," Sakura stated, exasperated.

"I think the term is, 'Cat got my tongue," Xiao Lang chuckled.

"No it's not! I know exactly what I want to say. My throat just wont let me say it." Sakura pouted.

"Alright. Alright. You win," he laughed.

Sakura had already finished her parts of the song. She sang her heart out, releasing every emotion that was contained inside her smile body. After Experiencing love herself, she could somehow understand the affection emitting from the girl in the song, through the lyrics. She couldn't empathize completely but love was still love.

Now, it was almost 10pm and Xiao Lang was just beginning to start on his part. Sakura was thankful her lyrics didn't have any_**too**_ embarrassing things in it but Xiao Lang's still had one or two. She blushed as she thought how the song complemented her body and how the words were going to come out of Xiao Lang's lips.

Sakura watched as Xiao Lang got ready in the recording room. They had dinner for 30 minutes earlier but it wasn't much. Her daughter and sister instincts kicked in and she started worrying about Xiao Lang's diet. 'Stop it, Sakura. He'll be fine,' she told herself.

"Alright, Xiao Lang?" Terada-sensei said. "On my count." He held up his fingers starting from 3 and went down in countdown. He mouthed, 'start'.

"We had made many mistakes

Making dents in our love…"

Xiao Lang sang beautifully. His deep voice created a haunted tune to the rhythm. Clow Reed must really know Xiao Lang well to make a song that complements his voice perfectly.

Sakura became lost in his voice, not noticing that tears started to flow down her eyes. When she sniffed, everyone looked at her but said nothing, understanding how good his voice conveyed such emotion.

Xiao Lang noticed her tears and started feeling guilty. He did not stop singing even through the guilt but made the song even more deep with emotion, using the fact that he knew he was using someone else's sadness. He felt guilty for disappointing Ying Fa, not being able to return her care and love. But through any pain, he promised to himself that he would be a friend that would always lend a hand. With that, his guilt slowly subsided.

Instead, he thought of his love for Sakura. No matter what secret she holds, nothing could change his feelings. And if in the end, he could not be the one she would let herself be held by, he would let go, acknowledging her choice, and always wishing her happiness.

Xiao Lang held back tears that suddenly threatened to fall. He looked at Ying Fa and thought of Sakura.

'I'm two-timing with her sister,' he thought, realizing the irony and cruelty. He immediately stopped singing.

Everyone looked at him curiously.

"Is anything wrong?" Terada asked through the mike. Sakura had her usual worried face, along with Mei Lin, only Mei Lin's worried face was a tad scarier.

"I'm sorry. Let me do that part again," Xiao Lang requested.

"No. No. I think we should stop for today. Its late." Terada checked his watch. "We'll continue this first thing tomorrow when the time for work starts."

"Alright, Sensei."

With that, ended their tiring first day off productions. Everyone walked out of the room and into their respective changing rooms to get ready to leave. Xiao Lang was in no rush so he took his time. He leaned on the wall close to Ying Fa's changing room and gazed, wanted to see who would come out of the room.

"Xiao Lang."

The voice startled him. It was Ryu.

"Yes? Is there anything I can do for you?" Xiao Lang asked. Ryu was annoyingly covering his view from Ying Fa's room. He didn't tell him to move though as that would have been suspicious.

Ryu eyed him peculiarly and said, "Aren't you heading back?"

"Oh I was just hoping to get some fresh air, you know... Giving some time for me to think."

"I guess thinking before coming in late wasn't enough for you was it?"

"Uh..." Xiao Lang sweat dropped. "That was... a different situation."

Ryu smirked and chuckled. "Hopefully those situations won't happen again then. Ying Fa also came in late but thanks to you coming later, she avoided excruciating pain."

"She came in late?" Xiao Lang's ears perked.

"Yup. Just a few minutes before you arrived," Ryu said as a matter of fact.

At that moment, Ying fa's changing room door opened and someone walked out. Xiao Lang could see two silhouettes walking away from the door but Ryu was still blocking his vision. He decided to move a bit when Ryu interrupted again.

"What do you think of Ying Fa, Xiao Lang?"

"Huh?" Xiao Lang was surprised by the question that was asked so randomly. "Ying Fa? I think she's a great artist. She's fun, talented and a very nice person."

The two silhouettes had gone out the back door, making Xiao Lang sigh in frustration to himself. 'Oh well, I can still see her at school tomorrow.'

"As you say, Xiao Lang, Ying Fa is very nice, kind and sensitive." Ryu narrowed his eyes at him. "So if you do anything to hurt her, you answer to me and even more from the people who love her."

"I... I understand." Xiao Lang wasn't a scaredy cat but when someone threatens him with good reason, it was best to just agree. And it was true that he might hurt her someday.

Ryu turned his head to look behind himself. When he was satisfied with what he saw, he faced back to Xiao Lang.

"As long as we have an understanding, its fine." Ryu smiled. "And I'm actually kind of thankful you came late. Any earlier and I would have to break something inside Ying Fa. Her face was priceless. I had to immediately leave the tent to stop myself from laughing. Hahahah."

"O-okay." Xiao Lang didn't understand much but he knew one thing. Ryu was a twisted man, and he fit perfectly with Mei Lin.

"I'll be going now." Ryu trotted off in the direction the two silhouettes he saw head off to.

'That was weird,' Xiao Lang thought. 'If I think about it, it was as if he was purposely blocking my view... Nevermind. More and more people come threatening me for Sakura and Ying Fa's cause. Maybe I shouldn't look into them.'

"Oh, and Xiao Lang?" Ryu called before getting too far.

"Yeah?"

Ryu looked at Xiao Lang straight in the eyes and said, "Don't let me catch you peeping at Ying Fa's changing room EVER again."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o

"Uuuurrrhhhggg~~~ Need sleep..." Sakura mumbled into her pillow. She was terribly tired and fell into a deep dreamless slumber almost immediately.

Hours later, when it was time to get up, she got ready, made breakfast for her brother and left for school. At times like this, her family rarely bothered her, knowing how busy she was. However, her brother seemed to be busy himself too these days, indulging himself in his work. Her dad, on the other hand was still overseas for work.

Everyone was busy.

She reached class to find Syaoran sleeping at his table. She giggled seeing him so vulnerable and adorable. She walked to her seat next to Syaoran and sat down. She was jealous to see him sleep so soundly so she laid her head on her table too, facing him. Now, they were facing each other.

Sakura wasn't wearing her pink thread today. It was actually the same thread she got from Xiao Lang but an accident occurred. She left it in her pink jacket when she went to wash her clothes that day so it had a drastic color change. Since most of her stuff were pink, obviously her clothes were too. As a result, a green thread changed into a perfect shade of pink.

Sakura sighed.

Syaoran opened his eyes with a jolt. He was surprised that the first thing he saw was Sakura looking at him, but who was complaining? His heart warmed and he gave small smile.

Sakura gave a stunning pure smile in return, melting any form of tiredness he once had.

Syaoran sat up and looked at her curiously.

"I got here about a minute ago," Sakura answered his silent question. "You sure are here early."

Syaoran shrugged in return and sighed. It was a tiring day for both of them and more was coming.

The day went on quietly. It was as if the tired disease affected the whole school. Sakura was starting to enjoy math now lately, since she managed to find a way to make use of her good memory. Bullies didn't bother them that much either due to their own reasons.

Since Ying Fa wasn't coming out into public as much as she did during her concert season, Ken's movements had slowed down. He supposedly had his eye on Tomoyo but Eriol always got in his way. Besides, after the public humiliation he got the other day, he wasn't looking forward to a face off with Eriol again. Amy, the other bully, was also busy sneering and cussing every time they crossed her line of sight but she wasn't stupid enough to go head to head again.

Eriol really changed their lives with his presence.

The school day passed and productions started again. Sakura went there with Tomoyo while Xiao Lang took his own car. Eriol didn't really need to be there while Tomoyo still didn't know anything about the 'sister' cover up. Nothing exciting happened in school except for Syaoran's constant glimpsing towards Sakura.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

"We're filming your scene in the middle end of the MV today," said Jan to Sakura.

She was surprised by the sudden turn of events.

"Xiao Lang isn't joining us?" Sakura asked. Xiao Lang wasn't there with them at the moment. Turns out, he had to immediately head to the studio to finish the recording.

"We need to finish the MV as soon as possible since the higher ups have their own plans they want to do with this thing." Jan sighed as he examined the work sheets on the table in front of him. "So Xiao Lang needs to finish the recording while we begin with you. The song isn't exactly finished but we'll play the part you sing in this scene so you can synchronize."

"Okay, Jan," Sakura smiled. "Where to first?"

"Ryu!" he called.

"Yeah, Jan?" Ryu suddenly popped up out of nowhere.

"I gave you her schedule yesterday, now bring her to her stations for the day."

"On it," Ryu smiled and brought Sakura to the location of the first scene for the day.

They walked in silence, Sakura thinking about how to make her expressions, what feelings to portray and stuff, while Ryu tapped on his new Galaxy Note.

"Hey, Ryu?"

"Hmm?" Ryu mumbled.

"Sorry for coming in late yesterday." Sakura looked at the floor shyly.

Ryu stopped walking and looked at her. It was a moment before Ryu laughed and rubbed her head, surprising her with his actions. "It's alright, my little siren. Just DON'T do it again."

"I promise!" Sakura laughed and hugged him.

"Now let's hurry on. Your brother really wants us to finish this MV quickly."

"Touya, huh… What's been going on in his mind lately…" Sakura's mind drifted off.

When they reached the shooting scene, Sakura's clothes were changed, her appearance touched up and she was ready for action. Everyone stopped what they were doing, except those that had jobs with the shooting, to watch how Sakura played out.

Her scene shooting was going to be two takes. One, during a clear sky, the other would be at sunset. Meaning, they were going to have a LONG day. This isn't counting Xiao Lang's scene and both of them together. Also, it didn't count the retakes either.

The days ended slowly, tiring everyone but before they knew it, a month passed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

"Team, it's a WRAP."

Yelling and cheers of celebration were heard all over the studio after Jan Kazama, the MV director, officially ended all work on the 'Ferris Wheel' project. People clapped on each other's backs, complementing everyone's work and went on about going out for celebrations. Drinks were served in the meeting room where everyone laughed and had fun.

"I guess we can all agree that without each and everyone of us giving our all, none of this would have worked. Cheers to us!" Takashi raised his glass for everyone to see. "And also our two stars! They have given us all new chances."

"Cheers!" everyone echoed across the room. But before they could drink, Takashi decided to continue.

"Oh yeah, and also the gods too. Like the Greek goddess of Victory called Nike. Oh, and her Roman form too which was known as Victoria, daughter of Pallas and S-OOWWWIIEEEE~" Takashi bellowed in pain when Chiharu pulled his ear and dragged him out of the room.

Every one else just laughed at the scene and continued their chatting. At one corner of the room, Sakura and Xiao Lang were having a friendly talk together.

Xiao Lang had heeded Ryu's threat and hadn't tried anymore sneaky moves on Ying Fa's room, just cherishing the time he had with Sakura at school. At the same time, feeling guilty on set, supposedly 'cheating' with her sister when doing the video. The video had some 'good feeling' scenes.

"Tomorrow, Sunday, is the preview, our last day here… So, what are you going to do after, now that this is all over?" Sakura asked Xiao Lang, twirling the straw in her cup, nervous obviously. She had enjoyed the days she got to spend with Xiao Lang but now that it was ending, she didn't know what to think anymore.

"I'm not sure yet. I have a meeting with some people by the end of next week but after that is still a mystery," Xiao Lang admitted. They were given a long break after busting their butts for a month. Though tomorrow, they still had the preview to attend.

"If you're free before then, wanna go somewhere?" Sakura perked. She was super excited to finally be able to go somewhere with Xiao Lang outside of work.

"Oh…" Xiao Lang was quiet. He had planned to have some fun with Sakura now that he didn't know just how much time he had left. He didn't think Ying Fa would ask him to go hang. **(Remember, he doesn't know she is Ying Fa and Ying Fa is her.)**

Sakura got the memo and immediately backed off. "You know what? I just remembered that I had a uh… fashion show with DT to get ready for anyways so forget I asked," she accidently choked a bit.

"Ying Fa, I-"

"It's fine, Xiao Lang," Sakura assured him. She smiled brightly and got up. "I need to go see Ryu for a bit so see you later."

With that, she walked off, leaving Xiao Lang all the guiltier than he already was.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

"I'm home!" Sakura announced her arrival while walking through the front door. She hung her coat, threw her bag on the ground and jumped on the sofa. "Sigh~"

"You're home early, Sakura," said Fujitaka a.k.a. Otou-san. He walked towards her and sat down next to her.

"I just felt like coming back early. We finally have a break after so much work!" she sighed, exasperated. "I told Jan I don't want to come in tomorrow. He says it's fine."

"But isn't tomorrow the preview? Don't you want to go see it with everyone else?" Otou-san asked.

"It's fine. I begged Ryu to get me a copy instead." Sakura flashed her teeth, a cheeky grin and held up a CD. "I'm going to watch it tomorrow at the same time they do."

He rubbed her head and smiled. "If that's what you want, it's fine."

"Oh yeah! I can finally make dinner again!" Sakura stood up. She walked towards the kitchen and stood in horror at what she saw. "What's this?! Why is the trash can full of Chinese takeouts?!"

"Hahahahah. Without you, we had nothing else to eat," Otou-san laughed. "Besides, you weren't there to stop Touya from his fan obsession with Chinese food."

"Uuurrgghhh… Damn you Touya-nii." Sakura smacked her head. "Well, now that I'm back in the business, we're going to have a decent meal tonight!" She rolled up her sleeves and began doing her thing.

"We're counting on you, honey."

After an hour of cooking,

"I'm back- Whoah…" Touya-nii let go of his briefcase at the door. "I smell something good… " ***sniffs**

As if by magic, Touya's feet lifts off from the ground and he drifts to the dinning table. He pulls a seat, sits down and continues to sniff the air, inhaling the sweet scent of Japanese curry.

"I made it a bit special tonight. More beacon, beef and chicken with less carrots!" Sakura said as she put down the hot pot filled with curry on the table.

"You are the BEST, Sakura," Touya-nii exclaimed, putting both hands in the air as if to worship her.

"I know. I know." Sakura patted his head to calm him.

"Is that curry I smell?" asked Otou-san, climbing down the stairs.

"Yes. Yes it is," Sakura giggled as her dad too, drifted towards the table.

"She made it with less carrots and more MEAT," Touya-nii drooled as he starting pouring curry on his rice. The curry overflowed, overpowering the quantity of rice on his plate.

"That just shows how much she loves and understands a man's need. Hahahah," Otou-san laughed as he poured curry on his rice as well. "I haven't had a decent meal since leaving for Russia."

"Eat all you want, Touya-nii, Otou-san," Sakura said. "I'll be here to make dinner even more for some time."

Everyone gobbled up their food, laughing and making jokes, just having fun together as a family. Sakura forgot all her past pain. It was here and now, being with her family that made her happiest and nothing could take that away from her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

"Hey, Sakura?" Touya-nii called out from the living room.

"What is it, Touya-nii?" Sakura hummed from the kitchen, doing the dishes.

"What's this CD on the counter?" he asked. Sakura's hands stopped. She shut off the water, wiped her hands on the cloth and walked into the living room quickly. "I-it's nothing, Touya. Just a movie I borrowed from Tomoyo."

"But it says here, 'Ferris Wheel' MV." Touya eyed her suspiciously. Her face, a look of absolute horror, just answered everything. He pushed the CD into the CD player.

"Touya no!" Sakura yelled but it was too late. The TV had already started detected the CD's presence.

"Chill, Sakura. I'm going to have to watch it anyways," Touya-nii stated and lay back on the sofa.

Sakura knew this was true. Touya arranged the whole thing to duet with Xiao Lang through his company. He specifically told Jan Kazama to put no rated over 13 scenes in it. It was ridiculous! So Sakura told Jan to ignore the order and turn it into no rated over 18. So of course, Touya wasn't going to like what he saw, but no one cared. Sakura was going to take responsibility for it. However, she wasn't expecting to be there when he watched it. She was hoping he would be watching it at his office then.

"O-okay then. I'll be heading to my room now. I promised I wouldn't watch it until tomorrow." Sakura prayed silently and walked slowly to the stairs.

"Sit."

Sakura's heart stopped. "B-but-" Sakura turned to beg him.

"No buts. Sit." Touya-nii's tone was final. No argument was valid.

Sakura slumped her shoulders and sat down next to him, just waiting for something bad to happen.

The screen started playing the CD.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo **The MV** 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_The sky was blue, iridescent lights painting the Sun's shimmers of rays across the heavens. On a street, a single figure could be seen walking alone, her face covered in shadows. But slowly, she looked up at the sky, eyes red from crying, and her lips started to move._

**(Ying Fa)**

You had decided to leave home

Burning a scar through my chest

This pain I will forever bear

For it reminds me of how my love for you shall never wear

_Sakura reached the stairs leading up towards the Ferris wheel on Tomoeda hill. She slowly began to climb, drips of sweat trickling down her forehead but her face still determined._

But now I walk alone

Alone on this path we had always paced

Sweet memories flashed all around me

I could never forget that day

The day we came to be

Where I realized who you were to me

_She reached the top, where the Ferris wheel stood, holding the feelings of many in place. The wind blew, making the trees ruffle their leaves; some flew across Sakura's sweet face, embracing her sadness. The sky's lights were now tinted in orange; the day was ending. She walked forward._

**(Chorus)**

On this Ferris wheel

You gave me my first kiss

How the light shone on your face

Always made my fantasies a bliss

The sunset never ending

Painting lights in the night sky

How did I ever think of such absurdity

How did I ever think to say goodbye

_Xiao Lang was sitting down on the hillside of a park, his face buried in his knees, complete sorrow radiated through his being. He tilted up his head a bit, perceiving his deep and soulful amber eyes. They were puffy. A tear ran down his cheek, which he wiped involuntarily and faced the side, head resting on his arms. Flashbacks of fighting appeared and gone. His messy hair shook, creating a slow motion effect, which would have made any girl swoon. He watched the sides where children played and laughed, remembering the times he once had that smile. He began to sing._

**(Xiao Lang)**

We had made many mistakes

Making dents in our love

How I wish to express apologizes

But I'm afraid I wont be heard

This throbbing ache will not stop

It sets my heart ablaze

But every second that passes

Even with this fiery haze

My soul endlessly turns cold

Unless I see your face again

I must see you again

To reclaim what I love to hold

For the day that I said I love you

Still haunts me to the core

_With that, Xiao Lang got up and a new location appeared. He was now at the stairs on Tomoeda hill; the other side Sakura came up. He climbed up, his hand constantly on the railing, feeling every bump and rupture in its paint. The wind constantly blew at his face, creating a storm in his hair. His eyes were still focused, as if everything he needed was up this hill._

**(Chorus)**

On this Ferris wheel

I gave you your first kiss

How the light shone on your face

Always made my fantasies a bliss

The sunset never ending

Painting lights in the night sky

How did I ever think of such absurdity

How did I ever think to say goodbye

_Both reached the top and feel the air kiss their skin. The winds weakened as they took in the scenery. Leaves flew by and in the distance they see someone standing. As they realize each other's presence, emotions start to flow. Everything was given away by their grieving expressions turning to relief and confusion. But everything changed to happiness just by the love that overflowed out of both of them. Their feet unconsciously moved forward._

**(Xiao Lang & Ying Fa)**

I see you now

All the past feelings are coming in a rush

Even a shudder of the trees

The buzz of bees

A shift of your lips

Are enough to make me blush

As I walk closer

I can't help but feel you

My craving grows for your touch

My desire continues to build up

_Sakura starts to cry, shaking her head at the sight of him but even through all that, her body wouldn't stop moving._

**(Xiao Lang)**

You're walking my way and I see tears in your eyes

My fantasies start to go wild

To kiss your swollen lips

Caress your sculpted hips

And embrace you through the night

_They reach each other but Sakura doesn't know what to do. Instead, she just looks down, covering her eyes under her bangs. Her hands were behind her back, her feet fidgeting in the sand. She just didn't know what to do. Xiao Lang on the other hand knew exactly what he wanted. He put his fingers under her chin and lifted up her head. They looked straight into each other's eyes and continued to sing. They hug each other in happiness at the middle of the chorus. Xiao Lang's hand found curves on her hips and thighs and caressed softly._

**(Chorus)**

On this Ferris wheel

I gave you your first kiss

How the light shone on your face

Always made my fantasies a bliss

The sunset never ending

Painting lights in the night sky

How did I ever think of such absurdity

How did I ever think to say goodbye

_Xiao Lang let go from hugging Sakura and pulled her towards the Ferris wheel. She blushed and laughed at his gestures, blinked through tears to see him, hoping he wouldn't disappear and this was all a dream._

**(Ying Fa)**

You pull me in

Faster than a comet revolving the stars

Your heat resonating my soul

As warm as the sun embracing the earth

I am falling

Deeper than the shadows of the seas caverns

Hold me forever

For we were always meant to be together

_They went inside a Ferris wheel compartment and closed the door. They stood there looking into each other's eyes, basking in the illumination of the coming sunset. They held hands, never to let go again._

**(Chorus)**

On this Ferris wheel

We shared a never-ending kiss

The light radiating our mutual feelings

The root of our fantasies a bliss

The sunset never ending

Painting lights in the night sky

How did we ever think of such absurdity?

How did we ever think to say goodbye

_Xiao Lang, as if he couldn't contain himself any longer, pulled Sakura in closer to embrace her again. The Ferris wheel had started moving as Xiao Lang traced kisses down her neck. More flashbacks of their fight flashed through Sakura's eyes but she shook them away, as if the past no longer mattered. Xiao Lang's hand stroked her back under her shirt, creating a slight shudder to emerge from her._

**(Ying Fa)**

Now that I'm here in your arms

I finally grasp

That without you here I would never last

Forget past mistakes

You're all that I want

_The Ferris wheel continued to turn as they embraced each other. But soon, Xiao Lang let go and cupped her face in his palms._

**(Xiao Lang)**

Inhaling your sweet scent

Is like a breath of fresh air

I want to cling to your hand forever

Eternally!

For every part of your body matches to mine perfectly

So I beg of you

My sweet cherry in the snow

Never please bear a doubt

You are mine to hold and I shall never let you go

For we will bask in the love that we have set out

Together we shall be…

Gazing at stars that embellish the heavens

Just you and me…

_The Ferris wheel had stopped at the top where the greatest sunset view materialized before them. The sun was visibly moving down, the lights gleaming on their faces, creating the perfect glow. As Xiao Lang uttered his final lines he leaned in for a kiss. Sakura had closed her eyes, ready to feel the softness of his lips on hers. Only millimeters separated them. When all was focused and revolved around the two, the MV ended. The kiss was unfinished, left hanging at the end in the minds of all who would watch._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o

The TV was turned off. Sakura could feel the muscles in Touya-nii's body stiffen, his face covered. She didn't move, knowing if she did, it would only make things worse. So instead, she waited for her 'in shock' brother to react, dreading every moment of it.

After minutes that seemed like hours, Touya-nii lifted his head. He slowly, VERY slowly turns his head to face Sakura, revealing the most terrifying smiling face she had ever scene.

"Sakura…" he said in a haunting voice, an anger mark popping on his temple.

"Yes, Nii-sama?" Sakura squeaked.

"You're DEAD."

**Holy S*** **

**I'm finally finished! O**

**I feel like screaming! But I can't obviously, since I'm not exactly at home. :P**

**So I got some feedback lately. Most were the sweetest things I have ever read! 3**

**But I also got some that said my writing may be a bit slow. Well, these aren't reviews. They're just some things my peeps said when I showed it to them. Either way, they say i write to detailed for a fanfic. It's more like a novel. **

**So I'm just asking the readers if you think that's true. **

**I don't think it's bad since I want to be a novelist either way someday. But what are your thoughts? :P**

**Also, thank you guys for supporting me throughout this Fanfic! **

**I love all of you guys!**

**Now all that's left for me is to reread it to check for errors… Sigh… *slumps.**

**And sorry for lots of things cuz I don't really know anything about making MVs. .**

**Oh and sorry if the MV sucks. I really worked hard on the lyrics though. :3**


	8. Chapter 8 Time With You

**The reviews I got in my last chapter were so funny that I just had to continue typing for their sake. :P**

**This is for all my reviewers! Love y'all!**

**(I DO NOT OWN CCS, DUH. IT BELONGS TO CLAMP)**

**CHAPTER 8**

**TIME WITH YOU**

**(TOMOYO'S POV) **

"Morning, Sakura!" I call out to her from my seat. We both came early to class so not many had arrived yet.

"Morning, Tomoyo!" she answers back and walks towards her seat from the door. All the way she walks, I notice a slight hunch in her back and continuous winces of pain. Sakura sits down.

"Are you in pain anywhere?" I ask.

"Is it that obvious?" Sakura sighs.

"Pretty much," I giggle. I kind of suspect what is the cause so I voice my thoughts. "Touya?"

"Yup. TOUYA," we laugh, Sakura yowls in pain as she does and only makes me laugh harder.

"So, what'd he do this time and why?" I get really amused by Sakura's matters with Touya. They never cease to be ridiculous.

"It was because of the MV," she says slowly, lowering her voice so the other people in class wouldn't hear. "He found out about the uh... you know," Sakura blushes, making me giggle thinking about it, "the touching and stuff... "

"What did he make you do?" I was getting anxious.

"He made me mow the lawn immediately after! It was night time, you know!" Sakura says, exasperated. "But oh no. It didn't stop there," she throws her hands in the air, "First thing in the morning, he ordered me out of the house and into the NEIGHBOUR'S lawn! I'm sure he would have made me do the entire neighborhood if it wasn't for all the boys that existed there."

"Hahahahah. That's Touya for you," I laugh.

"What about Touya?" a voice appeared behind me. A voice I knew and love so well.

"Hiiragizawa-kun! Li-kun!" I say in surprise. "We were just talking about Sakura's brother. I know he and Li have met."

Syaoran smiles funnily, probably remembering their encounter.

"Is this the brother my ears have never failed to pick up about that adores to do ridiculous actions to play in his amusement?" Eriol asks.

"That's the one," Sakura giggles.

Everyone sits in their seats and continues to talk amongst themselves. More kids arrive through the door as class was starting soon. Syaoran began 'talking' with Sakura. He was obviously in love with her after seeing him be all googly-eyed this past month, as if he would die if he didn't get a glimpse. I think its super sweet but Sakura is just being cruel to the boy. I sigh inwardly.

If only a certain someone would do the same with me.

I peak at the boy tapping his phone beside me. His navy blue hair looks so soft in the morning light, eyes so shiny and deep, like too pools of orbs just calling me in. But I can't act all girly with him. He's such a sophisticated guy that all I can do is act naturally posh with him. Being in my family really taught me how to think, act and talk so it's actually already natural for me. How I wish he would just notice me.

"Hiiragizawa-kun?" I ask as naturally as I can. 'Legs crossed, check. Hand position, check. Hair, che- Oh no. My hair,' I scream in my head. 'I'll just comb it with my fingers. No, that would seem to Amy-ish. Aaah… What now?'

"I heard a sweet voice calling to me…" Eriol voices, breaking my chain of thought. I blush at his comment, damn me.

"You flatter too much, Hiiragizawa-kun," I giggle a bit.

"Why lie when everything I have stated is a matter of truth?" he smiles politely yet so very cutely.

"Then I thank you," I smile politely back. "I was wondering if you had a good weekend earlier?"

"I have, in fact," Eriol chuckles at a thought, which I am suddenly dying to know. "I spent it with my dear cousin, Syaoran. He is such a wondrous person to tease when it comes to the affairs of women."

"I shouldn't have to guess what woman we are talking about, should I?" I glimpse at Sakura and Syaoran talking, well Sakura was talking, that is.

"Precisely." He chuckles. "It is apparent to me how his fondness of Kinomoto-san soars higher than the apocalyptic sun."

I giggle again. I should definitely stop giggling.

"It would be good if they would just commit to each other," I sigh. "But Sakura loves some else."

"Yes, I have noticed." Eriol stops talking and thinks to himself.

I want to speak more with him but he is such a subtle person, though that part of him is really charming. If only I knew what to say…

"Alright class, let us begin with homeroom." Hana-sensei appears out of nowhere, which startles me. I didn't notice her come in.

What has happened to me? Am I that love struck?

Enough. Just concentrate on class.

With that, homeroom passed and it was math again. Math was so much more fun now that Sakura seems to enjoy it. She raises her hand more often and I always see Hana-sensei smile at her approvingly. It brings me so much joy to see Sakura having fun. Syaoran is the cause of it. Why doesn't she notice how much he does and has done for her? I glimpse at Eriol… 'What he does for both of us…'

As time passes, I notice how much I think about Eriol. The feeling isn't a bad thing but I shouldn't let it occupy my mind 24/7… 'I'll just think about the fashion show I'm holding this weekend!' So I arrange the entire thing in my mind during class, not caring what the teacher had to say. I'm a straight A student so who can judge me?

RIIINNGGG~

Lunch break came really fast, I didn't realize how time flies. As usual, Sakura cheerily takes out our lunches from her bag. She really surprises me how she can do so much for everyone. She's such a kind person. Seeing her happy is all that I want…

"Thank you as always, Sakura," I thank her with the brightest smile I could muster.

"You're welcome!" she beams at me, handing me the bento in a purple lunchbox. Syaoran also says his thanks and begins to eat. Eriol is the only one who seems to enjoy eating what he brought himself.

He's such a gentlemen. How I wonder what goes on in that head of his...

I eat quietly as usual when Eriol makes a sudden movement.

He gets up, shoves his phone in his pocket, and drags Syaoran out, startling both Syaoran and me. Sakura just looks at them curiously.

"I apologize, ladies, but I need a moment with my cousin." He smiles and walks off with Syaoran outside of class.

"I wonder what that's about," I say.

"You learn to get used to it," Sakura giggles. She knows both so well that I can't help but feel jealous.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Hmmm?" She chews her sausage.

"Can I sleepover at your house tonight," I ask her. I really want to spend more time with Sakura now that we are both free. I especially need someone to talk to.

"Sure!" she spouts happily, food coming out of her mouth. Typical Sakura.

"You don't have to be too excited," I wipe her mouth with my handkerchief, giggling.

"I can't help it. Spending time with you always cheers me up!" she laughs. "And Touya can't do anything to me while you're there!"

I laugh with her. "Then we can get your revenge on him."

"Oh that would be awesome," she agrees.

Then, Syaoran comes in during our laughter and looks at Sakura.

"Tomoyo's sleeping at my house tonight," she tells him. "We were thinking of scheming things to do to Touya-nii."

Syaoran chuckles at her comment. I always wonder how she easily understood what Syaoran wanted. Isn't it obvious they were made for each other?

Then I notice that Eriol isn't here yet.

"Li-kun, where is Hiiragizawa-kun?" I ask. He just looks somewhere else. Seriously?

Sakura notices the face I make, laughs and answers for him. "Eriol's outside, Tomoyo."

That's when I realize Syaoran was actually looking at the window. "Owh. Okay. Thanks guys. I'll be back soon." I say and get up from my seat and out of the class.

This is my chance to talk to Eriol without any distractions. I think about what Sakura calls him. I already heard the story of how it came to be, don't get me wrong, it was HILARIOUS but, sometimes I can't help crave to call him Eriol, too...

So I walk through the corridor and I see a lot of people pacing and laughing, especially couples. They were everywhere. My eyes didn't react to it nicely so I decide to take a shortcut at the back. I was already outside so all I have to do is find Eriol. I take a sharp turn at a corner and-

BAM.

"Oww..." I mutter. I fell on my bottom and it really hurt. I get up without bothering to look at whom I bumped into.

"Why, if it isn't little miss fancy pants?" said a voice I always hate to hear.

"Ken," I spat. I look at him menacingly from all the past things he has done to both Sakura and me. He wears his usual cocky grin on a plastic face. His clothes are of the latest fashion but looks horrible on his body. He obviously had no sense of style.

With a flick of his hand, his two men grab my arms, locking me in place. I try to squirm but every move I make is futile.

"It's no use, sweet cakes," he hisses in my face. He really has lame names to call people, I laugh under my breath. "Laugh all you want, little joker, but when we're done with you, there won't be even a giggle in you left."

Well, I giggle too much anyways. But I don't think I should say that out loud. Instead, I say, "What do you want from me?"

He rubs his flat and skinny chest. "That hurt, you know-"

"Scrawny."

_**Smack!**_ My head spun to the side. I thrash about violently, hoping to get one in straight through his balls but to no avail. My cheek starts throbbing, no doubt leaving a horrible red mark. I growl at him.

"You better watch your mouth,_ dear_," he sneered. "I wouldn't want to leave a mark on your pretty little face. But it doesn't matter either way to me. Bwuahahaha."

"You incompetent scum."

"Let her have some fight still in her. Come on guys. Let's take her to the usual place," Ken smirks devilishly, leading his gang somewhere.

A sense of dread creeps unto my skin. 'Where is he taking me?' I think.

I try desperately to free myself but my strength was nothing compared to two guys with beefy arms. He definitely hired them. Pussy. Can't find his own friends without paying them to hangout with him.

We stop after a moment and my eyes grow wide at where we are. It was the old school shed.

"What are you doing?" I yell. "This is a crime!"

"Gag her."

With that, a cloth, I hope is clean (probably not), is jammed into my mouth, my cries of anger unheard. Then, I am thrown to the floor; sacks of something I don't know cushion my landing.

The men earlier guard the door, which only makes me understand that no one would come save me. He gave an evil chuckle, noticing the fear in my eyes even with the darkness that surrounds us.

"We're going to have so much fun, Tomoyo…" Ken calling my name disgusts me but there was nothing I could do. My flailing was useless. He begins unbuttoning my school blouse, revealing my lacy purple bra. He shudders in delight at what I wear only making me want to gag even with this stupid cloth.

His hands reach for me.

The feeling dawns onto me like a comet crashing into the earth's surface. I was about to be raped.

I try to thrash even more not caring it would sap away my strength. He held my jaw in a tight grip, my tears falling to his dirty fingers. Was there really no hope? I didn't want to think so.

So with my last struggle, I coughed out the cloth from my mouth. My strength was failing and only one thing came to mind…

"Eriol…" I whisper.

My vision grew dark, my strength finally gone. But somehow, I could hear a lot of thudding, banging and yelling happening. 'What's going on…?' When all the noise ended, a single sentence escapes from someone's sweet lips.

"I heard a sweet voice calling to me…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0oo0o0o0o

Where am I?

My hands feel so warm…

I open my eyes. My eyes took some time to adjust but when I look around me, I see that I am in a bed and everything is white. Oh, and someone is holding my hand.

Huh?

Then, it hits me. I look at the person and see who it is. My heart almost stops. ALMOST.

"You are awake," Eriol says softly. My heart starts warming up to the sound of his affection.

"You saved me… Thank you," I whisper, giving him the best smile I could but even he notices how weak I am.

"You should rest," he says and lets go of my hand.

"No wait!" I suddenly say and grab his hand again, surprising both of us. Apparently I didn't want him to let go. "Please stay…"

I blush incredibly.

He looks at me for a while and chuckles softly. "As my lady commands."

With that, he sits back down. He gazes at me with those firm eyes and makes me wonder what kind of life he lives. His hands are still holding mine pleasantly. He's such a gentlemen… Oh gawsh I love him.

He's quiet the entire time but I don't mind. It's a comfortable silence.

I think about what happened earlier and a bad taste grows in my mouth. 'How could Ken do something like that? If ever he laid his hands on Sakura…'Anger wells up inside me.

Then I remember something.

My shirt was unbuttoned and my bra was showing.

"Oh no," I accidentally say out loud.

"Is something wrong?" he asks, worry on his face.

I don't answer. Instead, my face starts heating up and I'm sure I look as red as the world's ripest tomato. I shake my head swiftly, making my hair a mess.

"You're so silly," he chuckles. He gently pushes my hair behind my ear making me blush even more, if that's even possible. He stops his hand, leaving it at my swollen cheek. "I was so worried about you…"

That's it. That did it. I can't help myself anymore. I want to spend more time with this man in front of me no matter what. He who endlessly makes my heart beat like a drum just on the brink of explosion.

"Hiiragizawa-ku-" He presses his finger on my lips, stopping me. It was shaking.

"Don't call me that."

"H-huh?" I am confused. What does he mean?

"Tomoyo." His eyes firmly lock into mine. My breath grows heavy, anticipating his next move. "Call me what you did earlier. Call me Eriol."

My heart immediately bursts in a speed preposterous to man. Does this mean what I think it does?

"E-Eriol…" I whisper.

He suddenly gets up from his seat, liberating me of his touch and stands up awkwardly. His eyes are covered by his bangs so I have no idea what expression he's holding.

"Eriol?" I ask.

"I… I shall see you again... Tomoyo." After that, he immediately walks off in a strange strut and out of the room. His sweet cologne still lingers in the air around me.

"Sigh… What was that all about," I mutter, heartbeat still unsettled. I look at the time and sigh again. "It's already time to go home. He was with me the entire time…"

0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0

**(SAKURA'S POV)**

I asked Tomoyo what made her and Eriol skip class but she wouldn't tell me. She just sighs now and then.

It just makes me want to know even more.

I look at what Tomoyo is doing in my house. She's setting up the table for the both of us and Touya-nii, who's coming in later. I waited for her to return to class earlier today, she was pretty late, and the look on her face was peculiar. The strange thing was, Eriol's face was even weirder.

He came in a few minutes before Tomoyo and his face was totally flushed. He gestured to me politely and immediately left. It was kind of surprising seeing him like that.

"Sakura, what time is Touya coming back?" Tomoyo calls out to me. She's definitely excited for our plan.

"Any second now."

BAM. The door flew upon.

"Told you so," I sigh. Why does Touya-nii do this to me?

"Alright, Kaijuu. Time for another day tortu-" Suddenly it was quiet. Touya-nii's voice is cut off by something I don't know so I walk out of the kitchen to find out.

What I see is he and Tomoyo having a stare off. His eyes are as piercing as lasers, trying to detect any misshapen in the out of place girl's presence. Tomoyo on the other hand, just stood there smiling sweetly. Too sweetly.

"What are _**you**_ doing here?" Touya-nii asks, unyielding his ground with a hint of fear in his voice.

"What do you mean, Touya?" Tomoyo innocently wipes her hands on her apron and skips back into the kitchen. She stops for a moment, looks back and says, "I'm just helping make dinner," with a sneaky grin on her face.

She skips pass me and I hear her giggle. She was definitely in a good mood.

We all sit down for dinner, except Otou-san since he's for a few days, and get ready to eat. However, no one seems to be touching his or her food. I look at Touya-nii and see him eye his food suspiciously.

"You devils didn't poison it, did you?" he asks. I almost burst out laughing but pull myself together.

"Of course not, dear brother," I smile at him sweetly.

"Don't give me that face," he says. "Whenever you two are together, there's always some devious scheme going on."

"Are you saying that my presence in this house indicates a bad omen for you?" Tomoyo looks at him, hurt.

"Well gee, is it that obvious, little actress?" Touya-nii becomes all sarcastic. But who could blame him? Tomoyo really was a good actress.

"That's just mean, Touya," she pouts. "We didn't do anything."

_Yet. _That's what plays in my mind after hearing her say that last sentence.

Touya-nii still eyes his food and both of ours, not believing a single word she says.

"Oi, Sakura."

"Yes, beloved brother of mine?" I ask melodiously.

"Change your food with me."

I grow a sour face. "Nu-uh. I can't finish all that food in your plate."

"_Change_ it." His face was scary this time so I oblige.

"Take it," I answer, so we swap plates. Him having my small portion while I have to finish a mountain of his. "Happy?"

"Not until I get through until tomorrow alive."

"Ignore him, Sakura," Tomoyo voices. "Let's just eat."

"You're right," I mutter and begin to dig in.

But I just can't resist. So as I spoon mouths of food in my mouth, I peak at Touya-nii from the corner of my eye, just waiting for it all to happen.

Touya-nii picks up the spoon… He takes some food into it… Good… Now put it all in your mouth… Slowly… Yes… Yes! Muahahahah!

"BUWAIUOIUAUAEEGRRGHH!" Touya-nii barfs in his plate making me and Tomoyo laugh with tears in our eyes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I just let myself go. "What the heck was that? Hahaha. That was the weirdest noise I've ever heard! HAHAHAH."

"Hahahahahah," Tomoyo holds her stomach to contain herself. "We sure got you this time, Touya!"

Touya doesn't wait to hear the rest of what we have to say because a second later, he goes running towards the sink, making even more weird noises.

"What the hell was in that thing!?" he yells from afar.

"Oh Touya, its best if you didn't know. HOHOHOHOHOHO," Tomoyo's creepy laugh resonating through the whole house.

"We got him good this time," I laugh.

"We sure did," she agrees and we high fived. Our tactic really worked.

We knew Touya-nii wouldn't take the food in front of him so after a lot of thinking, we concluded that he would take mine so I purposely made it a small portion to not, you know, waste food.

"Don't think this is over, you two," Touya-nii staggers out of the kitchen, hand on the wall to support himself as he tries to threaten us masterminds.

"Yes, Touya-nii. We know it's never over," I giggle and carry on eating dinner. "And don't think you're in the clear about skipping dinner. NO ONE skips dinner."

Touya-nii gives me a look of horror. After having an upset stomach like that, who would want to eat? But my rules are rules.

"You're just plain evil, sister."

"Thank you. I get it from my brother," I smile at him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

**(NORMAL POV)**

"Haaaaaaaaah~ that was so much fun!" Tomoyo exclaimed. She jumped on Sakura's bed and lay down happily.

"Touya-nii must be in the bathroom now," Sakura laughed and sat down on the bed next to Tomoyo.

"Uhuh!" Tomoyo sat up.

"Now that the war is partially over, its time for you and me time," Sakura stated. She really wanted to have some talk time with Tomoyo.

"Yup! So what's first?"

"You. I wanna talk bout you, Moyo."

Tomoyo looked confused for a moment but must have understood why Sakura said that because she agreed without a fight.

"Alright. What is it you wanna know?"

"Yes!" Sakura says triumphantly. "Since last time you were here, we talked about me and… X-Xiao Lang… now, we're talking bout you and Eriol."

"Okay," she said bluntly.

"You see!" Sakura pointed out. "I'm jealous of how you can act all polite and goody goody with him. You don't even react giddy when I say his name. Even when you talk about him, it seems so natural to you."

"Is that how it looks like?" Tomoyo giggled.

"That's exactly how it looks like!" Sakura lay on her bed and sighed. "Me and Xiao Lang are always in and out. I'm sure he likes someone else."

"Syaoran likes you."

Sakura's hands shot straight up. "But he's like the greatest friend to me!"

"What if he goes away?"

"I don't want that to happen," Sakura admitted. "But I'm sure it won't."

"Sakura-"

"Stop! We're going off topic!" Sakura realized. "Let's talk about earlier today. WHAT happened between you and Eriol?"

Tomoyo blushed. She pushed her hair behind her ear the same way as Eriol had for her. She would cherish that feeling always.

"Alright. I'll tell you," Tomoyo sighed. "But mostly because this concerns you as well. Your safety, I mean."

"Safety?"

"Just listen. It all started…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 

RIING RING RING RING RING RING! Sakura's wake up alarm went off.

"Sakura, time to get up." Tomoyo shakes Sakura awake. Sakura groaned tiredly and climbed out of bed.

Together, they got ready and made breakfast. Surprisingly, Touya-nii made no sudden movements to kill them.

So they walked to school, Sakura didn't wear skates today because Tomoyo was with her, and talked about the events coming. The sky was blue, indicating no rainfall any time soon and the trees were almost bare for the upcoming winter.

"So what day is the fashion show?" Sakura asked.

"This Saturday," Tomoyo hummed "The new winter collection has to come out before winter."

"Saturday, huh?" Sakura thought to herself. "Xiao Lang won't be able to come then since he's got this meeting with someone."

"Really? That's too bad," Tomoyo sounded disappointed. "I was hoping he would model for me."

"What about your identity?" Sakura asked, surprised.

"I won't tell him who I am. I will if necessary but it's not." Tomoyo gave a sheepish grin. "What about Touya, then? You think he'll model for me?"

"Touya-nii? Model for _**you**__?_ Hahahah," Sakura laughed. "He'll just think its another plot against him. If not, he'll jeopardize it."

"True."

"Besides, he says he won't be back that night. Got some important meeting with some people that he can't miss or be late for. He was pretty firm about it," Sakura said.

"Guess the big shots are still busy. So when does your MV go public? No one has seen it yet, right?"

"Yup. Besides us, no one has gotten a peak. If I'm not mistaken, it comes out tomorrow," Sakura wondered.

"Then I'll be looking forward to the new havoc coming." Tomoyo smiled for barely a second and turned to a serious frown. "Don't forget the issue we talked about yesterday too. I don't want anything bad happening to you."

"I know. I'll get the Ken issue out of business."

They reached the school gates and walked in. After changing shoes, they go into class to see Eriol and Syaoran talking to each other in hushed voices. Sakura was a bit surprised because Syaoran was talking more than usual. However, they stopped talking after their appearance.

"Morning, guys!" Sakura greeted. The two girls walked their way and sat in their own seats.

"Morning, ladies," Eriol smiled, making short eye contact with Tomoyo.

Syaoran just nodded to their presence.

Class started a few minutes later after they exchanged words about last night's events. When it was lunchtime, they rearranged their tables to eat together.

"We made lunch together this time!" Sakura exclaimed happily. "We even made one for you, Eriol! And we're not talking no for an answer."

Tomoyo refrains her shyness from showing and hands him is bento. Saying his name would always make her heart race. "Here you go, Eriol."

"You have my thanks, Tomoyo," he answers, complete and utter politeness in his voice. "You too, Kinomoto-san." He looks at Sakura, not forgetting to smile at both of them.

Syaoran looks at Eriol weirdly. He knew Eriol since they were kids so anything off was pretty obvious to him. At this moment, something was definitely off.

"Enough staring. Let's eat!" Sakura exclaims.

They all open their food containers and stick their chopsticks into their chow. Seconds later,

BBOOOOOOOMMMM!

Food splattered everywhere. Everyone looked their way to see what went off. They started murmuring about what happened, starting rumors just for the fun of it. All four of them had food entrails all over their clothes leaving no spot left clean. The floor had bits and pieces of wasted food that even now still dripped from their clothing and desks. Syaoran just sat there dumbfounded, not sure what happened. Sakura was still processing the fact her food just blew up.

Tomoyo was in turmoil. She was excited to be able to make food for Eriol. She worked really hard to make the perfect lunch so he could eat it. Just the thought of him putting it in his mouth and swallowing gave her so much satisfaction. And now, her innocent dream was ruined. Not only that, the food she made blew up in his face! What would he think of her? He must have thought she did this on purpose.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol's expression. He was confused by the sudden blast, arms were held up to examine what had happened to his attire. Food drooped from his sleeves sloppily. He then looked at Tomoyo. His eyes were puzzled, not understanding a thing that happened.

"I… I…" Tomoyo stuttered. "I'm sorry." She ran out of the classroom, getting weird looks along the corridor.

"Damn you, Touya," Sakura restrained herself from screaming. Her fists slammed on the table.

"I'll go find Tomoyo," Eriol said and quickly went off to find her.

Syaoran just sat there stupidly. He knew the cause perfectly since he had the 'opportunity' to meet the root of this mess.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Sakura asked him.

Syaoran shrugs in return.

"Oh come on." Sakura pulls his hand, making him blush a bit. "Lets get ourselves and this place cleaned up before class starts again." Other kids just watched the scene in interest because the amusements the four of them pose never seem to decline.

They walked outside towards a bunch of sinks and pipes located near the fence. Good thing there was some soap there.

"Take of your shirt. I'll wash it for you," Sakura directed.

"Wha-? No!" Syaoran's voice was suddenly loud. He clung to his shirt protectively.

"You don't have to be shy, Li-kun. I see my brother all the time. Besides, its his fault, meaning my fault that you ended up like this," Sakura said strictly. "Now give me your shirt."

Syaoran was out of options. There was no way he could get out of this one.

He slowly lifted up his shirt.

Sakura had brought an extra shirt for herself so it wasn't going to be a problem. She was always prepared for anything, meaning she was always bullied. However Syaoran was different. She was responsible for this to happen.

She watched as Syaoran undressed. Seeing naked men was nil to her. But nothing could stop her heart from thumping rapidly at the scene that played in front of her.

Syaoran pulled his shirt over his head. The sun behind him shone on his honed body like a spotlight, complementing every rock hard detail sculpted on his muscles. When his shirt got off, he shook his hair in the daylight, slightly detaching itself from the solid gel. His glasses stuck in place though somehow.

Sakura caught her breath for a moment. His body was godlike. Unknown to them, a few people could see his blurry figure from a few faraway windows. Even under the blurriness, no one could deny how hot his body was toned.

Syaoran passes his shirt to Sakura. "Here."

"Uh… Okay," Sakura said and immediately started washing. Who knew Syaoran had such a dashing figure under his oversized shirt. She had met many famous and handsome people in her time as a singer but this was a first seeing a body that perfect. He sat by the fence, watching Sakura wash his clothes with delicacy. It was some time before he said anything.

"You're used to this," he says softly.

"Well… kinda," Sakura admitted sheepishly without looking at him. "It doesn't bother me."

Suddenly, strong arms wraps around her waist.

"L-Li-kun?" she stuttered.

His hands continued to move to her arms and straight to her hands. He held them tightly and washed his shirt with her. His breath tickled her neck.

"What are you doing, Li-kun?" she asked, trying to hide the loud beating of her heart.

"Helping you."

"It's alright. I'm used to it." Sakura tried to push him away but his hold only became firmer, without hurting her of course. "Li?"

She faced up and saw how persistent his face looked with a slight worry in it. She sighed.

"Alright," she gave in. She washed his clothes with him holding on to her. It was kind of peaceful in a way so she leaned on him. That was when she noticed his hammering heartbeat.

But before she could say anything, he let go of her. She was a little disappointed but who wouldn't be? The shirt was clean so that was all there was to it. All it needed was to dry in the sun so she hung it on the fence while Syaoran sat down. She then sat down next to him.

"Sigh…" Sakura voiced. "What a strange turn of events, huh?"

Syaoran was quiet, nothing surprising there. But when he suddenly spoke, she was a bit taken aback.

"Why don't you report to anyone when you get bullied?" he asked.

'Wow. More than three words,' she thought. "You know my relationship with Ying Fa, right?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Well, because of it, I can't get into trouble or get any attention focused on me. Ying Fa's safety is always a priority so no one can know about our relationship."

"But you get hurt."

"It's fine, Li." Sakura patted his head like a child. "I don't like publicity anyways. Ying Fa is a special person to me and lots of other people."

Syaoran was silent again for a while.

"Do you want to go anywhere with me?"

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, looking at him oddly.

"Too hang out."

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed. She had already started wondering what she was going to do before the weekend but now that Syaoran offered, her wondering was over. Xiao Lang was too busy and rejected her when he declined anyways. "Sure! Let's go somewhere fun!"

"Great." Syaoran's smile could have lit up the entire world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o

"Tomoyo!" Eriol called out.

The girl had run off, leaving Eriol with the job of finding and comforting her. He was a gentleman; of course that was what he would do. But this time, another reason came to mind.

He looked for her everywhere but the girl had completely disappeared. Finally, he decided if someone wanted to be alone, only one place was possible. The roof.

He escalated the stairs and was relieved to find her there. She was a bit hidden in the corner but that hair could never escape Eriol's keen eye. He walked towards her slowly, careful not to make a sound. Her hair was a mess, bits of food everywhere, her school uniform changed into a totally different color and her cheeks were smudged with something. All in all, she looked beautiful.

As he reached her, nothing came to mind; so instead, he placed her hair behind her ear. Startled, she smacked his hand away. But after realizing whom it was, her face immediately flushed.

"E-Eriol…" she stammered. "I-I-…sorry."

Eriol chuckled and held her hair between his fingers, playing with it. "It's fine."

"I look a mess." Tomoyo looked away from his gaze.

"Tomoyo," he says. "My appearance is not in any way dissimilar to that of yours."

When Tomoyo didn't react, he sighed and shifted her face to look him again. "In simple language, I don't look any better, Tomoyo."

"I know what it means…" she wouldn't meet his eyes. Him saying her name continuously was a lot on her heart. "I made this mess. I made Touya do this."

"Hahahah," Eriol laughed heartily, letting go of her hair. "I haven't had this type of fun in my life."

"But… look at what it did," Tomoyo choked.

"Tomoyo," his eyes softened. He held her chin and gazed straight into her eyes. "If possible, I would like to thank the man. If not for him, I would never have a chance to be with you as we are."

"Really?" her eyes widen.

"Yes. It most certainly is like so," he answered her.

"Wait. I know you have this gentleman style and like to speak posh… but don't ruin the mood with it," Tomoyo interrupted.

Eriol chuckled at this. "I see. All right. Lets try that again."

"Really?" Tomoyo giggled.

"Yes, really." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I'm still looking forward to eat your cooking now too."

"I'll cook for you next time, then. Whenever I feel like it," she announced slyly.

"I'll just be the patient man I am." He smiles. "Would you look to spend more time with me this weekend?"

"Oh yes!" She agreed instantly and then remembered something. "Oh wait. I can't this weekend. I've got something to do."

"Another time then?"

"Sure. As long as you tone down the politeness with me." Tomoyo giggled. "I don't mind if you do it with anyone else. Especially Sakura. Oh but don't kill her though."

"You really are a devious one," Eriol chuckles as he embraces her.

"You have no idea. Hohohohoh."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o

Today was the release of the MV to public eyes.

Everyone was excited to see the production of two famous music and film organizations from Japan and Hong Kong. Sakura Corp, the Japanese corporation, had played the biggest hand in the production by proposing the duet to the other party. Now their hard work was about to bare fruit.

Later today was a press conference on how the artists thought they did, commenting on each other's work. It was a ruckus.

The moment the MV came out, everyone was dying to buy a copy. The song just melted your soul in a beautiful way. Tomoeda hill would definitely be crowded now.

The studio was crowded with paparazzi jamming their cameras everywhere they could to take a picture. Chiharu was on hyper drive the entire time, catching every pest that breached her security.

The press conference had just ended and both Sakura and Xiao Lang were resting on a sofa somewhere in the studio. The majority of questions asked were obviously about their relationship but besides that were mostly directed towards Xiao Lang. Being an overseas singer, many questions were raised on the fact that he would be returning to Hong Kong. Sakura didn't want to think about it but curiosity kills.

"Hey, Xiao Lang?" she inquired. "You told the press that no news about your current flight status was available but is that really true? Won't you tell me?"

Xiao Lang looked at her from where he sat and sighed. "Its actually partially true."

"How's that?" she tilted her head in question making Xiao Lang chuckle at her childishness.

"The only instructions I've gotten from my higher ups are to go to the meeting this Saturday. After the matter is discussed and apprehended, that's when I'll get any new orders, depending on the results," he said tiredly.

"I see…" Sakura nodded her head. "This Saturday is DT's fashion show. She actually wanted you to join in but I told her you're busy that day. Besides, she might torture you with shirtless posses if you come so its better if you ran."

"Hahahahah," he laughed. "Kind of reminds me of someone though I'm not sure who."

"I'd be surprised to see anyone like her," Sakura giggled.

"I may be busy that day but I'm sure I might make it before it ends," he stated.

Sakura's eyes depicted thrill. "Really? Then I'll make sure to make the finale amazing!"

"I'll be looking forward to it." He rubbed her head adoringly making her pout cutely.

"You really don't know when you're leaving?" she asked again.

"I'm positive I don't know."

"You will tell me when you know though, right?"

Xiao Lang gave his most enchanting reassuring smile. "Of course, Ying Fa. Why wouldn't I tell you that?"

"Good boy."

They continued sitting there laughing, telling stories of passed experiences, just having fun as friends. Even though they were the top celebrities in Asia, their lives were pretty free. This was because they rarely took on any jobs, just letting them do their own thing. Even without going out into the world much, their popularities never decreased. That's just how charismatic they both were.

On the other side of the studio.

"Hey, Mei Lin?" Ryu called out to her from the screen room.

"Yes, Ryu," she answered and walked in to see what was up.

Ryu was sitting in one of the chairs, checking his emails from his phone. "I got an e-mail from one of my higher ups from the filming department. It concerns both Ying Fa and Xiao Lang. Want to read it together?"

Mei Lin stared at him idiotically and crossed her arms. "Read it together? Seriously? Why can't you just read it _**for**_ me?"

"How else am I going to spend more time with you?" he pouted and patted the seat next to him.

"Fine," she sighed and sat next to him, hiding her giddiness.

"_**Now**_ I'll read it for you." He places an arm around Mei Lin, which she hits playfully. "Xiao Lang and Ying Fa bla bla bla... Without further ado bla bla bla… come to believe bla bla bla bla… are the best candidates bla bla… where is the end to this thing?" Ryu whines.

"Just finish it," Mei Lin giggled.

"Alright. Alright… Where was I?... For the upcoming movie productions… etc. etc. They are chosen." He put his phone away. "So basically they want my Ying Fa and your Xiao Lang to be in a movie together."

"Xiao Lang always gets movie offers and declines. This is nothing new," she stated.

"That might be true then, but I'm pretty sure he will accept the offer now." Ryu was almost sure Xiao Lang would accept the offer because he thought Xiao Lang liked Ying Fa. "Personally, I don't think Ying Fa should take up any movie contracts but that's not up to me. If she gets an offer, I have to tell her about it and let her decide for herself."

"Same goes for me, braniac. We have the same type of job." She punched his arm. "I don't care what Xiao Lang chooses… He decides his own fate. I just help him along the way…"

"Wow. You really care for him."

"Of course I do!" she punched his arm again making him wince at the impact for hitting the same place twice. "You care for Ying Fa, don't you?"

"Well yeah. She means a lot to me and I owe her so much." Ryu wanted to look cool saying that but he couldn't stop rubbing his now sore arm.

"Then let's go tell them about it!" Mei Lin got up from her seat.

"Now?"

"Yes now, you dolt," she pulled his arm at the place he was sore.

Ryu made painful yowls but was ignored completely by her. She just laughed and pulled him anyway.

"I'll give you a kiss later." She winked at him as he was dragged.

"Y-yeauuiaay…" he groaned in happiness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o

"The Lying Truth," Xiao Lang pronounced.

"That's the name," Ryu agreed. "Our company specifically wanted you two together on this."

Sakura looked at the script and sighed. She never took movie offers before so why now? Stupid question. Of course it was because of Xiao Lang.

"Ryu said he was sure you'd take them up on the offer though I still wonder why," Mei Lin narrowed his eyes at Ryu, which he answers in a sheepish shrug.

Xiao Lang looked at Ryu. 'Why would he say he was sure? What does he know about me?'

"Do you think I should do it?" Sakura voiced out among the noise.

Ryu walked up to her and patted her back. "It's your decision, Ying Fa. Even the CEO agreed to that. Well, under strict supervision." Sakura knew exactly what he meant. Touya didn't prevent her from making decisions. However, that didn't mean he wouldn't manipulate the process.

"What do you think, Xiao Lang?" she looked at him. "…Xiao Lang?"

Xiao Lang's train of thought had gone elsewhere. He was thinking about new possibilities if he took on this job. The most apparent one was sticking to his mind like hot glue.

'I'll get to stay in Japan… with Sakura.'

"Mei Lin," he said, a new profound fortitude holding him. "I'm talking the job. Tell untie that too."

Mei Lin nearly choked on her on saliva. "What? Seriously? What about-… the… you know…" She stopped herself from talking.

"It's fine," he said firmly. He knew taking on this job would make him even more busy but a little time with Sakura was better than no time at all."

"Then I'm taking the job too."

Everyone looked at the girl.

"You're sure, Ying Fa?" Ryu asked. "Don't you think you should consider it in a much deeper perspective later?"

"No. I'm sure." Sakura smiled at all of them. "It's a first time for Xiao Lang too. If he can do it, so can I."

Xiao Lang walked towards her and took her hand in a grip. The grip was a challenge being struck between two passionate artists. They looked at each other confidently.

"We did say we hoped to work with each other again," he stated.

"And this seems to be the time," she continued him. She smiled daringly. "This is the first movie for both of us, isn't it?"

"So it seems." He chuckled. "You up for it?"

"I wouldn't be accepting your challenge if I wasn't," Sakura answered and laughed with him.

They were both great friends and amazing people. They loved to share experiences but this time, it was an experience they both didn't have. It was felt like a challenge sparked between the two, which they embraced with tenacity.

"Then game on," Xiao Lang declared.

**This time, I'm sure I didn't end it in a cliffhanger. Well… I think I didn't. :P**

**I just posted my chapter 7 last Monday that wasn't so long ago, I thought about taking a break from writing this. However, my reviewers shone the light on me. My new semester starts next week. No way was I going to have time after this.**

**It might be a while before the 9****th**** chapter comes out.**

**So as a gift to all those who support me, this is my 8****th**** chapter which features the bonding of couples. 3**

**Last but not least, thank you for making me laugh with your hilarious reviews, FansofAnime!**


	9. Chapter 9 Fashion and Acting

**I got tons of questions and conclusions lately. It was fun. :P**

**Any questions asked will be answered on my profile so check it out PLEASE.**

**(CCS BELONGS TO CLAMP! STOP INTERROGATING ME!)**

**CHAPTER 9**

**FASHION AND ACTING**

**(NORMAL POV)**

"Tomoyo, do I even need to say ouch anymore?" Sakura winced as she held her arms up. Tomoyo was wrapping more and more cloth around her tiny physique; attaching pins in any place she dimmed were necessary.

"You can if you want to. It doesn't change the sensitivity of your butt though," Tomoyo giggled.

Sakura sighed and defeat. She let Tomoyo do her job around her body and occupied herself with observing every single detail in the room. They were currently in Tomoyo's studio where the fashion show would be held the next night. The room they were in was Tomoyo's private haven where no one was allowed in except for Sakura and herself. It was spotless with every decoration or accessory placed in the most detailed of compartments all around.

The door was opened so Sakura's eyes trailed to see what the staff were currently up to outside. The only ones allowed at such an hour were among the most trusted of Tomoyo's workers seeing as not even the models knew her identity. Every time a fashion show was being held, other stylists were in charge of taking each and every one of the models' pictures, measurements and preferences. While during the actual fashion show, Tomoyo would help out with the tiny details as a disguised helper. Her right hand man(woman), called Aesha would take command of the night as the stand in manager. Of course there were always rumors circling how her right hand was actually DT; which obviously is not true.

Sakura watched as workers set up the place. The catwalk was finished days ago but now was the time to organize the on goings backstage. It always amused her seeing everyone in a hectic state at the studio. No matter how close the deadline was, they never looked disheveled or unorganized, their hair never out of place without even the wind able to break through. Fashion people definitely lived up to their image.

"Did you eat too much during dinner earlier?" Tomoyo asked, stunning her out of her daze.

"What?" Sakura said in confusion.

Tomoyo lightly punched Sakura at her abdomen. "Your stomach's distended. You definitely ate a lot."

Sakura blushed at her comment. "Who cares if I get fat?"

"You? Get fat?" Tomoyo laughed in disbelief. "This will definitely be gone in an hour or so," pointing to Sakura's belly. "My concern is that my measurements to your body are precise. Any extras are gonna ruin it."

"Well… who told you to make the dress follow my figure exactly?" Sakura pouted.

Tomoyo looked at her in incredulity. "You're doing your body wrong, Saks. The perfect outfit is one that hugs each of a woman's curves snugly, complementing the richness in her physique in awe without the hindrance of discomfort."

"Well… that's why I have you." Sakura smiled stupidly at her best friend.

Tomoyo sighed. "Alright. If not we wouldn't even be here." They both giggled. "This is the dress for tomorrow's finale." Indicating what Sakura was wearing. "Xiao Lang is going to come right?"

Sakura blushed at hearing his name, as if hearing it every time was a first for her. "Yeah. He said he'd try to make it."

"And you want to look your best for him I take it."

"As if you make me look any less."

Tomoyo beamed at the complement. "Well of course! Anything else is unworthy of the name DT! This dress will be the star moment of the whole show."

They continued doing their work as the ruckus outside went on. Something had fallen in the background but Tomoyo gave no thought to it; just shows how much trust she places in her workers to take care of things themselves.

Sakura felt pain here and there at every part of her body where Tomoyo adjusted but made no movements whatsoever. Its true she would yell and get mad at Tomoyo but that was always halfhearted and in a teasing mood. The fact was, she accepted any pain that came with the job of being Ying Fa. If she had the chance to sing, she would grab it. Modeling was another passion she loved. She had no clue about designing, but it was an art, and she would do anything for her best friend.

"It's done!" Tomoyo squealed. "Twirl around, Sakura!"

Sakura did as she was told and made an elegant twirl.

"OH MY GOD. This is definitely one of my masterpieces." Tomoyo fanned herself with her hand to contain her excitement. "You in this dress are going to be a knockout tomorrow night."

Sakura walked towards the mirror and caught her breath. She was in a light pink wedding dress that was especially designed for winter with the pinkishness helping her to avoid blending in with the snow. Starting from the top of the dress was a fur-covered hood that hung at her back gracefully that would stand up in a perfect semi circle above her head when pulled up. She had long fuzzy sleeves with furry ends that would keep her warm in the cold, the front part covering her breasts completely but cupping them in the most arousing state that would make any man crave to discover the mysteries within and a belt like design on her hips that woved her curves in perfect sync. The lower part of the dress held several layers of silk and garment making it impossible to get cold underneath. Each layer displayed a different shade of pink and white while some glittered from the light.

At each helm of the dress were sparkling rhinestones that blindingly shone with each twitch of every muscle. Her shoes were three-inch heels, also covered in rhinestones, and were a darker shade of pink. The design around the footwear was tender Sakura and Peony petal designs. She also wore short gloves the same color as her shoes that covered half of the back of her hand.

"Tomoyo... Its beautiful," Sakura breathed. She twirled more just to see every glint able.

"Yup. Sure is! The accessory I found for it is perfect too," Tomoyo exclaimed, taking pictures and videos with her newly acquired video camera. "Just wait until Xiao Lang sees it."

Sakura blushed again thinking about how he would react. "I... I want to sit down. Can I do that in this?" She gestured to the dress.

"Wait. Let me take out the pins connected to the part near your butt. I know you don't want to go through more of...that." Tomoyo laughed.

"Oh yes. PLEASE take them out."

After taking out the pins and also the hood(just in case), both of them sat down on the sofa, ready to talk about the issues that would come to pass.

"I can't believe you agreed to the movie," Tomoyo said. "You're gonna be cutting a lot of school, ya know. What would people think?"

"I know. I know." Sakura crossed her legs. "It's not cuz of Xiao Lang or anything. Well partly, that is. Xiao Lang only opened my eyes a bit.

"How so?"

"Besides singing, I love arts. I may not be good at it, but that won't stop me. Except for designing. I learned that the hard way. Hahah." Both of them laughed when they remembered Sakura's first attempt at fashion a year ago. "This is Xiao Lang's first time at acting too. Maybe together we can learn a lot."

"Aren't you getting a bit too close to Xiao Lang now? Don't you think he will feel harassed or something?" Tomoyo implied.

"Harass?" Sakura pretended to be shocked, then laughed. "It's not like that anymore, Moyo. The moment I decided to take this job, something inside me shook. It's like a huge feeling of newborn passion erupted inside of me. And as I know he's my counterpart, I feel this challenged spirit inside me burn in furious haze. I don't want to depend on him this time. We're in the same boat anyways. What I want is to work hard and create a new successful path for me, using him as a stepping stone if necessary." Her face was determined, her hands unconsciously in a tight grip.

"Wow. You really have grown up a bit." Tomoyo smiled at Sakura. She had always known Sakura as the passionate one, not someone likely to feel challenged. She didn't care about anything else as long as she could sing and have others hear her voice. Has she finally overcome her mother's reason of death? Tomoyo was happy that her best friend seemed to have chosen a path ahead of her. "I'll always be here to support you. Who else is gonna make you look fabulous?"

"Thank you, Tomoyo." They gave each other a hug, creating a beautiful scene between two lovely best friends.

"Now, about the movie," Tomoyo let go of Sakura. "I bet Kaho was ecstatic when she heard you agreed."

Kaho Mizuki was the head of the Acting Department in Sakura Corporations and was also one of the youngest but superb directors in all of Japan. She was also Touya's girlfriend.

"Tell me about it," Sakura sweat dropped. "Touya couldn't pull me out of it after seeing the look of utter joy on her face."

"So what's the movie about?" Tomoyo asked. "It's called 'The Lying Truth' right?"

"That's right. The ironic thing is, the name of the main character is Sakura."

"Really?" Tomoyo raised her brow. "I don't think that's a coincidence though. Kaho probably did that on purpose."

"I agree with you on that one. The hero's name is Okami. If I remember correctly, it's Ippiki Okami. Sakura doesn't have a family name."

"Ippiki Okami... 'Lone Wolf', huh? It sounds kinda cool and mysterious in a way." Tomoyo fumbled with her hair. "And the story?"

"Well," Sakura began, excited, "It's about a girl, cursed at birth..."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o **The Next Day**

"You'd better behave yourself," said a mysterious voice that echoed through the waiting room. "If your desire to attend Ying Fa's fashion performance is to be fulfilled, this is something you may not act inexcusably rash or half-heartedly."

"Yeah, I know, Eriol." Syaoran paced the room, nervous to be in the presence of one of Japan's most notorious and successful man in just a few minutes. The room they were currently in was a waiting room for VIP guests in the vast and tall skyscraper under the name Sakura Corporations. There was a flat screen tv, a minibar, plushed cushions, a pool table, an aquarium, mini museum and even a mini put put golf course.

Eriol walked up to his cousin and sighed. "Stop pacing, Syaoran." Eriol helped him adjust the position of his tie to make him look more presentable. "Letting oneself to be fueled by anxiety is an act of stupidity that obstructs the spirit and results in a harsh condition creating lack of communication and more of the tsks."

"Yeah. Yeah. I'll stop now." Syaoran stood still, his brows furrowed.

"Now, let me prep you on actions that are, how you say it, the do's and the don'ts." Eriol brushed Syaoran's shoulders. "Listen clearly, Syaoran, as your lack of etiquette may cost us the deal and that would be most dangerous for you when in the presence of Lady Yelan."

"U-uhuh."

"As a start, never lose eye contact with the man."

"Eye contact." Syaoran tapped his foot, anxiety slowly creeping up.

"Do not attempt to touch any part of your body that may be taken as a rude gesture in any way." Eriol rubbed his chin in thought.

"No rude gestures." Syaoran continued to tap his foot.

"Absolutely do not in any way defy the man's words unless what is discussed may disadvantage the Li group in a way."

"Right. Don't defy." Syaoran's foot was tapping at top speed now.

"After is..." Eriol closed his eyes, trying to concentrate. Somehow, a noise was continuing to irk him.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap.

"For the love of god and everything else. STOP THAT FOOT TAPPING," Eriol burst out at Syaoran. He rubbed his temples, trying to relocate his happy place.

Syaoran's foot immediately stopped. But before he could say anything, the door swung open and a lady walked in.

"Mr. Xiao Lang, the boss will see you now."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Syaoran pushed past a towering oak door and into a vast room adorned by the most magnificent of ornaments. His eyes couldn't stop wandering across every detail that was laid out in front of him. In the middle of the room was a pure mahogany oval shaped table that expanded to almost every corner of the room. Siding the table were leather chairs that looked like they would glue you to the seat even in the most boring circumstances aka meetings.

Adding to the room was also other types of furniture, which included water cushioned sofas, mini tables, a huge aquarium tank, a flat screen, tons of flowers and an amazing view of the city. Ahead was also screen that could change settings, which was most likely used when doing presentations. Nonetheless, the most striking feature that pulled at the corner of your eyes was the walls. In the direction from the right, the walls were embellished in exclusive paintings that were famous for being masterpieces from their respective artists. Each one of them costing a fortune that exceeded the price of a story building.

On the other wall were countless past rewards and achievements that appeared as if from generations of hard work. But he knew that all of them were definitely the achievements of only one man.

"OI HOTSHOT," a loud voice echoed from the other end of the table, breaking Syaoran from his trance.

Syaoran was so engulfed in everything that surrounded him; he didn't realize he was standing like a statue for who knows how long and in awestruck at that. The voice that 'mocked' him seemed somewhat familiar though. Where has he heard it before?

"The meeting's at the table, mighty-ass," the raised voice said again.

That's when realization dawned on to him.

"Touya," the word escaped from his lips, however, not loud enough for the other man to hear.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Touya got impatient.

"N-no, sir," Syaoran stuttered. "Please excuse my insolence." Even if he did exchange with this man before, now he was somebody else and this wasn't a meeting he was in any position to mess up.

"Hmph."

"Now, Touya, excuse the boy and let us get on with the meeting," said another man that sat on Touya's right side. He had silver-ish grey hair, glasses and a kind smile. He looked at Syaoran in the eye, making him blush the tiniest bit, and continued. "You must be Xiao Lang."

"Yes. It is a pleasure to meet you," Syaoran said as he changed into a firm and confident expression in hopes of regaining his composure.

"The pleasure is ours as well. I am Tsukishiro Yukito, the second in command," introduced the man. He pointed to the others present. "On my left, the one who spoke earlier is the CEO of this place. He is known as Kinomoto Touya. His identity, as you know, is a secret kept from public knowledge so I hope it is something you will keep to yourself."

"Of course," Syaoran confirmed.

"Thank you. That is highly appreciated. On Touya's left is the one who will be conducting the new movie that you shall be starring in starting December. She is the director, Mi-"

"Mizuki Kaho," the woman interrupted. She had sharp eyes that looked like they would get pass anything and a cunning smile, which made you wonder just what she was up to. "It gave me so much joy when you agreed to the new movie, especially when Ying Fa is going to be in it as well."

Touya's face seemed in pain at the moment she said Ying Fa's name. An inner conflict was raging inside him every time he thought about his sister going to be in a longer version of a video clip and with more men.

"The script and story line were very good. I'm sure I'll manage to live up to everyone's expectations," Syaoran exclaimed with confidence.

"Cocky brat- OWW." Touya's comment was short-lived when Kaho elbowed him in the rib. He rubbed his side to ease the pain. "What I meant was, Oh-All-Mighty-One, is that you'd better live up to MY expectations if this deal is done."

"Well, obviously, my humble servant," Syaoran's remark came out naturally in his deep voice. He didn't know why he said it, but he couldn't take it back now. It was definitely going to put him in danger later. "I always live up to my subjects' hopes and dreams, especially when they are feeble, such as yours."

The three people in front of him went quiet.

"W-why you ABNOXIOUS GAKI!" Touya got up from his seat; ready to pummel the boy who dared mock him. Yukito held Touya in a firm lock to prevent him from killing someone, his strength almost evenly matched with his boss. Kaho laughed at the sidelines, amused by the boy she had within her grasp. "Let go of me, Yukito! I'm going to teach this Gaki some manners! You're dead, you hear me!?"

"Oh dear…" Yukito sighed. "This is going to be a loooooong night…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

**(SAKURA'S POV)**

"Ying Fa! Its your cue!" hisses a staff worker that is standing behind the wall at the back of the runway.

"I'm going!" I say and brush any dust on my dress. The one I'm wearing now is in dark green and is made of the finest silk. It's just so comfortable. I rush to my position and walk onto the runway.

The crowd's applause is astounding as I walk out. Every photographer takes pictures non-stop, blinding me with their flashing lights. But I don't mind. Now is my moment, my job and my gift. So I give them a flashing light myself; the brightest of my smiles. The crowd oohs and ahs at my every move. My smile makes them just swoon more off their feet. I giggle to myself. This is just so much fun.

I walk back behind the runway wall after giving one of my ritzy poses.

"That was amazing, Ying Fa!" "Teach me that pose!" "An inspiration!" the other models exclaim and bombard me with praises. I'm not used to such complements in my life as Sakura but at this moment, compliments were something that wasn't uncommon to my ears.

"Thanks," I answer and smile at all of them. The show is still going on but my parts aren't that frequent.

"Ying Fa. Into your next outfit," Tomoyo's voice comes from behind the crowding models. She wasn't short and could compete with the models height easily. If it was beauty, I'm positive that Tomoyo was more beautiful than most of them. However, at the moment, Tomoyo is wearing nerdy glasses and a big helper t-shirt which hid her true appearance perfectly.

"Let her have atleast a few minutes of rest, helper!" One of the models pushes Tomoyo aside.

"To-" I try to say but she cuts me off.

"Enough," Tomoyo spoke, unfazed by the model's push. "We are the creators of this show, the ones who have worked with every sweat beading down our foreheads without even the slightest waver in our determination." Tomoyo looked at the models in a sharp and firm gaze, commanding authority. "This is a show we cherish and yearn to dominate the world with success. As the presenters of our creations, it is your sworn duty to obey and shine with the most dazzling of radiances. And for that, timing is key."

"Wh-why you lowly helper!" the model who spoke earlier felt offended and walks up to Tomoyo, hands raised.

Before anything could go any further in a bad direction, I intervene.

"Stop, girls." I stand beside Tomoyo and put my hand on her shoulder. We smile at each other, mutual understanding passing through us. "We are the ones who will represent DT's most extravagant work so it truly is our duty to create success."

The models nodded their heads and murmured to themselves.

"Do you want to make DT look bad?" I ask.

"No!" "Of course not!" Some of the models cry out. "DT's work is an inspiration!" "We admire her from the bottom of our hearts!"

From my side, I can feel Tomoyo smile to herself.

"Then lets all do our best!" I smile to everyone.

"Let's do it!" they all squeal and shout except the angry one earlier.

The model walks up to both of us, shame displayed on her astounding pretty face.

"I… I'm sorry, helper," she says, head facing down.

"It's fine." Tomoyo smiles at her kindly. "Now shall we continue?"

"Lets!" she brightens up at Tomoyo's kindness and jumps up in ecstasy. "And my name is Sophie. May I know yours?"

Tomoyo looks at me for a moment and smiles back at her. "You can call me Tomoyo."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o

I go in and out of the runway for another 5 times and am getting exhausted. And yet, I see all the other models seem to look powerful still. Tomoyo's words must have really put some drive into them all. I beam at everyone's hard work.

My runway time has ended for a moment leaving only the finale up ahead. It's still some time away but I'm getting anxious. Is Xiao Lang going to make it?

'Stop it, Sakura,' I think to myself. 'During times like this, work comes first and he's only someone that works with me…' I then let my voice come out, "but that doesn't mean I don't want him to see me shine."

"Ying Fa?" Tomoyo calls to me.

"Yes, Tomoyo?" I answer her.

"Come in to the room," she gestures me inside her private room. But to others, it was known as my personal changing room.

I walk inside and sit on the sofa. "Wow. This is tiring. All the models out there are amazing to be able to keep going."

"Of course," Tomoyo giggles. "My models are all chosen for their hard work and devotion attributes. They have years of experience but I'm sure in time you'd be able to compete with them."

"Sigh… years of experience…" I look at my fingers, as they suddenly look interesting. "I'm just a noob in truth. I shouldn't be looked up upon."

"Don't say that." Tomoyo pats my back. "You've worked hard to be here in the past 2 years. Besides, Ying Fa or not, you will always be my number one model."

"Aww… Thank you, Tomoyo." A tear threatens to fall from my eyes.

"Don't you dare tear on me!" she looks at me in horror. "Okay, let's talk about other stuff for now to lighten the mood since there is another 20 minutes until the finale. Change and we'll talk."

"Kay!"

I put on the amazing wedding dress I wore last night while Tomoyo touches up every detail. As I let her do me, I notice an outfit inside a grey clothing plastic inside of one of Tomoyo's many closets. The inside was too shrouded for me to see so I decide to ask her.

"What's that covered outfit over there?" I point to it with my free hand.

She looks at it and smiles to herself. "Oh nothing. If we're lucky, you might be able to see it during the finale."

"What do you mean, Moyo?"

"It's just a surprise I did in my spare time," she assures me.

"In your spare time, huh?" I sigh in wonder, putting my hand on my cheek. "You never look like you have spare time to me. And yet, you always get extras done."

"I'm special that way," she giggles. Suddenly, Tomoyo looks at the hand on my face and holds it closer for her to see. "Isn't this the string Xiao Lang gave you? The one that you managed to change its color from dark green to striking pink?"

"Huh?" I look at it in realization. "Oh yeah. Thanks for reminding me." I untie it and put it on the dresser inside a tiny decorated box.

"Why'd you take it off? It looked great with this dress!" she whined.

"Xiao Lang doesn't know it changed color," I giggle sheepishly. "Besides, I wore it to gain more confidence. But in the finale, he may come so just him being there is more than enough than wearing the string."

"Sigh~ You're so cute when you're in love." Tomoyo sighed dreamily. "Oh. I heard you spent a lot of time with Syaoran lately, as friends of course."

"Yeah! We had a lot of fun. We went to the amusement park two days ago," I smile remembering the times we spent there. It really was fun. But most of all, it was amusing. "You know how terrified I am of ghosts, right?" Tomoyo nods. "Anyhow, there was this cheap offer to go into the haunted house that was hard to refuse."

"So you went in?" Tomoyo's eyes grew wide.

"Well, Syaoran didn't know of my fear!"

"So you did go in! It must have been horrible for him to hear you scream non-stop. His eardrums could burst!"

"Hey!" I pout.

"Hahahah," Tomoyo laughs. "I'm kidding, Saks."

"I know. I know." I stick out my tongue. "Actually, in the beginning I did scream like hell, but after a while, I couldn't stop laughing."

"Why's that? Wait, let me guess… Syaoran's indifference?"

"Exactly! We walked all the way, me choking him in my hug, but he didn't even flinch when the most creepiest of ghouls jumped out and scared the shit out of me."

"Wow. Either he's really brave or really indifferent," Tomoyo commented.

"Its probably the latter. He just stared at them with a dull expression, though I couldn't really tell under his glasses, and they all gave up, walking away in gloom. It was hilarious seeing depressed ghosts!"

"Syaoran's really something else," Tomoyo giggles.

"Sure is!" I exclaim, proud to call him my best friend. 10 minutes have passed and I abruptly start to worry. "I wonder if Xiao Lang is going to make it…"

"Oh he'd better," Tomoyo said and glimpsed at the closet with the covered outfit.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o

**(NORMAL POV)**

"So the stats do indicate that the positions here and here are the best when thinking of building a new branch that joins both of our companies," Yukito said as he used a long stick to point locations on the screen displaying a map of Japan and Hong Kong.

"I see," Syaoran commented. "It really does seem like the best."

"Of course it is," Touya retorted without looking at Syaoran.

He really was getting on Syaoran's nerves.

"Also, the shooting of the new movie will also take place somewhere near this particular location," Yukito pointed to another place in the vicinity of the Japan's dot on screen. "Since half of the staff are coming from your side of the company, we're placing the duty with you to give them the full introduction on the movie's placement. The rest will be handled by our heads of departments."

"Yes. I will take responsibility," Syaoran stated calmly.

"Hmph," Touya snorted.

"Excuse me?" Syaoran looked up at Touya, unable to be patient for that long.

"What? You want something, brat?" Touya gave him a death glare capable of incapacitating any man.

Syaoran returned the glare with one of his own but backed down after a while. Calming him down earlier was hard enough and his fault too. Eriol would kill him if he made more trouble. Yukito sighed in relief when Syaoran didn't say anything.

"Huh. Coward," Touya mocked.

Syaoran's eyebrow twitched. He was anything but a coward and he never let other people tell him off in his Xiao Lang image. His hands were in a tight grip and he knew if anything was in it, it would snap like a twig.

'Calm down, Syaoran,' he thought. 'No matter how much he irks me, he's still the CEO and Sakura's brother. Which also makes him Ying Fa's brother too, I think.'

That's when he remembered. 'Ying Fa's fashion show!'

He looked at his watch and cursed under his breath. The show was ending in 40 minutes and it was a 15-minute drive from here. His annoyance had somehow clouded his memory. He would never go back on a promise.

Touya noticed his uneasiness and said, "What's wrong, brat? Bowel problems?" He smirked.

"Unfortunately no, Sir… Umm… Kinomoto," Syaoran answered. "I had made a promise with Ying Fa to be there for her finale in the fashion show so I would not like to be late for it."

"Why make a promise when you are unsure of it?" Touya asked in annoyance as the brat dared to make another appointment when in his presence.

"That is because I am _**not **_unsure of it," Syaoran stated audaciously. "I keep my promises."

"Oh yeah?" Touya raised his eyebrow. "We'll see about that."

With that, the meeting went on for another 15 minutes. Touya showed no signs of ending the meeting anytime soon either. When one topic was done, another arose leaving only 25 minutes to get to the Fashion show. Touya obviously did this on purpose, for what reason, nobody knew. Yukito just sighed at how Touya was acting towards the boy. Kaho on the other hand, thought nothing of it, as if she knew the reason for everything that was happening.

Another 5 minutes passed and Syaoran had enough. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"HEY, BRAT," Touya yelled from where he was, giving Syaoran the evil eye. "WHERE DO YOU THING YOU'RE GOING?"

Syaoran stopped his steps in front of the door and turned to look at the man known as CEO. He suddenly bowed his head, covering the look in his eyes. "Forgive my rudeness, Mr. Kinomoto, Sir." Syaoran stood straight again, his eyes demonstrating a fire in them. "But as I said before, I absolutely do not break my promises with my friends."

Subsequently, Syaoran turned around and pushed through the great oak doors.

"Should I go after him?" Yukito asked.

"It's fine," Touya answered. There was no look of anger on his face but instead, a look of acceptance and acknowledgment. "The brat's got balls, I give him that. Usually I'd fire them on the spot but seeing how far he'd go for a friend, specifically my sister, then he's welcome."

"You really are a softy," Yukito chuckled. Touya choked at this.

"But if he dares do that for any other reason, he's dead!" Touya roared. "Or if he makes Sakura cry!"

"Yes, yes. We understand." Yukito patted Touya's back.

"Fufufufufu…" Kaho gave a knowing laugh. She knew from the beginning of Touya's ways to show fondness. It always amused her.

"Now that the meeting's over, lets get some grub. Sakura isn't cooking tonight," Touya said and got up.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o00o0o0

'Please make it on time.'

The moment Xiao Lang walked out of the meeting room, he had run like crazy to get towards his car. After getting in, he immediately gassed the engine and steered through traffic like a maniac. After knocking down numerous obstacles, he made it with minutes to spare. He was about to walk through the front entrance when a guard stopped him.

"Mr. Xiao Lang?" he said.

"What is it? As you can see, I'm in a hurry," Xiao Lang spoke, annoyed that another obstacle just appeared before him.

"DT has been expecting you," the guard declared.

"What?"

"Please come this way and Lady Aesha will guide you." The guard opened another door that said 'staff only' and shooed Xiao Lang in.

Xiao Lang walked in confused and was met with a tall woman that looked like a fashionista.

"Hi! I'm Aesha, DT's right hand. You had better hurry up, you're pretty late," Aesha said and pulled him towards the dressing room. All the models swooned and stared as he walked pass them.

He caught sight of Ying Fa behind the catwalk wall, getting ready to go out but he wasn't given the chance to call out to her before he was thrown into the dressing room like a doll.

"What the-" he was about to say.

"Hurry up and put this on," said a voice familiar to him. He looked at who else was inside fairly big dressing room and was surprised to see a woman with long raven black hair and deep amethyst orbs staring at him expectantly. She had on big round glasses but that alone wasn't enough to hide her identity from him.

Tomoyo.

"Did you here me or not?" she said, disrupting his trance. "You're going on in a few seconds."

"Huh? Why?" he asked, too surprised for words.

"Don't ask questions and put it on." The girl said before she walked out. "If you want to get out to see and fulfill your promise to Ying Fa, you'd better hurry."

CLICK. She locked the door.

That instantly woke him. He rapidly stripped and put on what seemed to him to be a groom's attire. He was a fast thinker so during the time, he made conclusions on Tomoyo's presence.

'She was wearing a helper T-shirt,' he thought. He did somewhat recall Sakura saying she liked to design so maybe this was a way for her to get experience. Tomoyo was pretty rich so that would also explain why she could get a job under DT. Alternately, this was Ying Fa's - Sakura's sister – fashion show. Tomoyo _**IS**_ Sakura's best friend. One thing led to the next and Xiao Lang easily made his conclusions.

Though we all know they were all _**obviously**_ wrong.

"I'm done!" he shouted. "Let me out."

CLICK. Tomoyo unlocked the door. She pulled his arm and ran towards the back of the catwalk, leaving him no time to catch his breath.

"Ying Fa has already gone out," she said, straightening out his white with bits of pinkish lining suite. "During this finale, she's going to stand out in front for some time. When I give the cue, you walk out and embrace her."

"Why am I doing this?" Xiao Lang demanded to know, refraining from putting in too much force in his voice.

"Like I said, don't ask questions. Oh! That's your que! GO!" She pushed Xiao Lang out like it was nothing. "Hey you, cameraman!" she called to a man with a video camera. "Make sure you get a close up on all that's going to happen between them!" Then, she remembered to say something important. "By the way, Xiao Lang, Ying Fa doesn't know you're coming!" she hissed from behind his broad back.

"What?!" But Xiao Lang could not say anything more as the spotlights turned to him. Not wanting to look stupid, he struck a pose.

"KYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The women population screamed, startling Ying Fa.

Ying Fa looked back and was surprised to see Xiao Lang in the most dashing groom suite that matched perfectly to hers. Her expression immediately changed to affection. She smiled at him as he walked towards her down the runway.

Surrounding them and the runway were freshly picked white peonies and pink sakura petals. The flowers weren't in season but no way was that an obstacle for someone like Tomoyo. When she wanted to get her hands on something, she would definitely acquire it. Hanging from the ceiling were also pink ribbons and makeshift snowflakes and sakura petals.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the scene playing before them. Ying Fa made an expression of pure joy seeing her groom laying down everything to be with her. Her eyes were soft, tears on the brink of falling. She held out her arms, ready to accept all of him.

Xiao Lang walked up in cocky strides as if to say, that is my woman! He gave off an aura of confidence, like nothing else mattered but his love. Upon reaching her, he took her hands and twirled her 3 times on stage, creating an amazing show of lights on her shining dress. People caught their breathes at the stunning picturesque sight to behold. After supposedly dancing with her, he held one of her hands in his and used his other hand to place on her warm flushed cheeks. Sakura touched his hand on her face. They stared at each other's eyes and smiled lovingly, at the same time, an understanding passed through them without anyone noticing.

The crowd held their breath, awaiting their next action. The two were close enough to kiss, and that's exactly what everyone anticipated.

However, they were utterly disappointed when Ying Fa and Xiao Lang broke eye contact and embraced each other. They didn't remain upset for long, as the embracing duet was absolutely adorable. With this, their debut of actors was fulfilled.

"Nice acting," Xiao Lang whispered in her ear.

"Back at you," Ying Fa replied.

After letting go of their embrace, they faced the crowd. They raised their intertwined hands high above their heads and used their free ones to wave at everyone. The crowd whistled and applauded.

"Thank you everyone for coming to DT's Winter Collection Fashion Show!" Ying Fa cried out. Everyone hushed at the sound of her voice. "DT has worked her best to complete every clothing that you have seen tonight and we are all proud to represent them as the designer herself is not one that wishes for the spotlight."

"That's too bad!" "DT's work is amazing!" "Absolutely stunning!" One by one, fans of Tomoyo's work hooted compliments, giving strength to the so-called 'shy one'.

"She thanks you all for the support and will do her best for next season's spring collection." Ying Fa smiled to every single person that appeared to meet her eyes. "Also, thank you Xiao Lang for participating in the finale." Ying Fa faced Xiao Lang.

"It is my pleasure to please you." Xiao Lang took a bow in front of Ying Fa, not only making her blush, but the entire woman masses as well.

"Sing!" someone shouted. After that, the entire crowd followed in and the hall was filled with a chanting. "Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing! Sing!"

Ying Fa felt troubled. She didn't mind singing but now wasn't her show. She looked back and saw Tomoyo give her a thumbs up.

"Well, that settles it," she says. "Mikes please."

The staff handed both of them mikes.

"So we're really going to sing?" Xiao Lang asked, holding a mike in his hand.

"Where else to sing our first concert together than the place we just did our first acting debut?" Ying Fa smiled sheepishly.

"Hahah. You got a point there," he agreed.

They both took a deep breath and wooed the crowd with their smiles.

"We present you, our duet song-," Ying Fa announced.

"Ferris Wheel," they both said at once.

**Sigh~ Sorry it took so long to update. I'm not doing it on purpose, ya know. :P**

**I love my fans but please don't pressure me on updating to fast. If I do, my chapter may turn out like crap. **

**So what should I talk about now~**

**I got it! **

**The thing is, I'm actually in a bit of a pinch. I am in terrible need of a beta reader. Won't any of you offer yourself? Hahah. That sounded weird in way. But it's the truth.**

**Oh yeah, I made an account just a few days before posting this story so im not that good at utilizing it yet. So basically, I know what a beta reader is and does but I don't know how to get one. **

**Second, another reason it took me so long to update is I was cleaned out of ideas. However, some reviews I read gave me so much inspiration, without the reviewers themselves realizing it! Fresh ideas came into my mind!**

**So I know this is cliché but please review if you can! .**

**Last but not least,**

**Thank you all for your support and please continue to enjoy my fanfic! **

**I've been reading other people's fanfictions as well lately and realized something.**

**My fanfic, including this chapter, is just so freaking long! Is that a bad thing?**


	10. Chapter 10 New Rivals

**I'm so sorry guyz! It took me so long…. I could go on and on with the reasons but simply put, I was just freaking busy. :P**

**So I'll stop babbling so you can FINALLY read this new chappy.**

**(I WISH IT WAS BUT SORRY TO SAY. CCS BELONGS TO CLAMP, NOT LIL' OLD ME)**

**CHAPTER 10**

**NEW RIVALS**

**(NORMAL POV)**

"Li, is there something wrong?" Sakura asked after catching him sigh almost too many times to count. School had ended, and he did not make any attempt to leave anytime soon.

Syaoran looked at her for a moment and sighed again.

"You're going to make me think you've got something wrong in the head if you keep doing that," she stated, still worried about her friend. "Please tell me if something is bothering you."

Syaoran resumed to staring into space, only this time, he kept on fiddling with his fingers debating on whether or not to tell her. It was Monday again and two days have passed since his debut as an actor. December was just around the corner so he would have to tell her that he was going to be missing school a lot. He just didn't know how.

Eriol, whom was talking and flirting with Tomoyo at the moment, noticed Syaoran's dilemma and decided to help him. He excused himself from Tomoyo's giggling and went to his aid.

"What my cousin is feeling at the moment is quite easy to perceive," Eriol said after walking towards Syaoran and patting him on the back.

"You know what's wrong with him?" Sakura asked, not sure if she was asking the exact meaning of the question she asked or if what he said was what she asked. She was getting confused.

"Syaoran is in truth having an inner conflict on how to tell you of his current problem, aren't you, Syaoran?" he smiled weirdly at the man he spoke to. "And of course, he has given me the opportunity to tell you for him."

"Wha-" but Syaoran was cut off by a stabbing pain on his neck. Eriol had struck a nerve there, literally.

"You see, Sakura, in an easy way for you to understand…Syaoran," Eriol pointed at him, causing him to look back curiously. "Grandma," said Eriol as he pointed towards Syaoran's heart. "Sick." He made a sad face at the last word.

"What?" Sakura replied. "Oh my god, Li, I'm so sorry!" She looked at Syaoran apologetically. "I've been so inconsiderate."

"See that was easy wasn't it?" Eriol said, happily earning a glare from both Syaoran and Sakura and a giggle from Tomoyo.

"I'm not that stupid." Sakura pouted. "You didn't have to say it so bluntly."

"My apologies, fair one. But that wasn't what I had intended to imply at all," Eriol apologized. "I was just refraining myself from overloading your melon."

It took some time before Sakura caught up. "Hey!" she shouted at him. "Well, never mind. So how is your grandmother, Li? Are you going to be flying back to Hong Kong?"

Syaoran shook his head. He finally understood where Eriol was going with this. "In Japan."

"Japan?" Sakura repeated what he said. "Oh you mean she's in Japan! So you're not flying to Hong Kong?" She asked, more like stated in relief.

Syaoran nodded his head a few times, and then remembered something. "Living with Grandma. Break from school."

"Break? So you're not coming to school anymore?" Sakura frowned. She then looked at Eriol. "What about you? Are you also going to be living with Grandma?"

"I'm afraid not," Eriol calmly stated. "She is not my grandmother."

"What do you mean?" Sakura was again, slow to understand.

"Sakura," Tomoyo interrupted, apparently appalled by the conversation. "They ARE second cousins. That means their grandparents are not the same."

"Oh! I see!" Sakura exclaimed while everyone else smacked their own foreheads. Syaoran chuckled silently. Even in such situations, it was her calm and adorable attitude that kept him fuzzy inside. "But will you ever come back to school?"

"Sometimes. When I'm free," Syaoran answered.

"Sigh... I'm definitely going to miss you..." she said, not realizing the blush it had created on Syaoran's face. Tomoyo and Eriol smirked to themselves knowingly. "When's your last day here?"

"This Friday."

"So soon?!" Sakura almost yelled. "That's it. You're having dinner at my house the entire week. I won't take no for an answer."

"Bu-"

"I _**said**_ I won't take no for an answer." Sakura stomped her foot and eyed him daringly.

Syaoran gulped and finally nodded his head. In his heart though, he was jumping with joy as he had intended to ask Sakura to hang out the entire week anyways.

"You two should come to," Sakura said to Tomoyo and Eriol. "That way it'd be more fun."

Syaoran's innards metaphorically splattered. He scrunched his nose and furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't want more company.

Eriol had gotten the message and was about to decline when,

"You're not _allowed_ to decline, _**Eriol.**_"

Sakura's voice was sharp, and somehow scary. Eriol give an apologetic look directed at Syaoran. He wasn't going to win at the condition Sakura was in now.

"Now that school's ended, why don't we go to my house now?" she asked, the sharpness in her voice still present, accompanied by her creepy smile.

"I... uh..." For the first time, Eriol was at a lost for words. Syaoran, always without words, stared at her.

Tomoyo was the only one that could laugh at such a time. "Hahahahah. You know what? Sakura's right. Let's all have some fun time together!" Eriol and Syaoran looked at her skeptically. Sakura _was_ her best friend so it was no surprise that, even when both men didn't want to have that conclusion, she'd still agree. Or maybe it was just because of the looks they gave her provided some kind of amusement.

"Yay! Thank you for agreeing Tomoyo!" Sakura held Tomoyo's hand in ecstasy. Then, a second later, Sakura stared daggers at both Syaoran and Eriol before growling.

"If one as beautiful as Tomoyo is honoring you with her presence, then I shall do the same," Eriol said, mostly trying to calm the girl. Sakura looked at Syaoran expectantly.

"I'm going."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o **Weekend**

"That goes in the corner room on the other side," Rika instructed. Her kind smile never vanished from her face the entire day. If not for her reputation as an amazing props director, no one would take a 16 year old seriously. Even so, her charms were enough to make people do stuff for her.

"You sure are full of energy, Rika." Takashi walked up to her and pats her on her back. Trailing behind him was the famous pair, Ying Fa and Xiao Lang.

"That is to be expected, isn't it?" Rika said. "So many people from Xiao Lang's side came here. We have to show them the ropes here in Japan."

"Thanks for your devotion, Rika." Xiao Lang took her hand in his. "I'm sure every man is willing to follow _any _of your instructions."

Before Xiao Lang could say or do more, Ying Fa slapped his hand. "Anymore of that, and I'll have to call Mei Lin to watch over you."

"A-aha… Please don't." Syaoran sweat dropped.

Rika giggled at them both. It was just so adorable. Ying Fa was smiling and laughing as Xiao Lang was trying to convince her otherwise.

**BREAK! SMASH! BOOOOM! **Something _definitely _broke somewhere.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" a group of women screamed. A familiar chant of crazed women boomed throughout the entire studio. "XIAO LAAAAAANG!"

"Did some fans break in?!" Takashi spoke in alarm into his headphone. Such fan break-ins were extremely rare since his girlfriend became head of this particular department. "Where's Chiharu?!"

The group of women, which seemed to consist of about four people, ran towards Xiao Lang in high speed. From the sound of their shoes clicking, they were all wearing at least 4-iches each. Every obstacle in their way was basically destroyed; even the guards were left lying on the floor. What monsters they were.

As they got closer, Xiao Lang saw their faces and sighed. "It's alright."

"What do you mean, Xiao Lang?" Ying Fa exclaimed in worry. She had never seen fans that could destroy everything in their path. "They might crush you!"

"Sigh… They always do."

Ying Fa made a confused face. What did the Xiao Lang mean? Did he know them? Takashi stood in front of Xiao Lang to protect him but he was thrown to the side like a ragged doll by their monstrous strength, even with highly manicured nails. Xiao Lang just closed his eyes and embraced for impact.

"XIAO LAAANG!" The four women shrieked and knocked him to the ground. "WE MISSED YOU!"

Ying Fa was shocked at how Xiao Lang was knocked down. It looked dangerous! Xiao Lang's eyes were practically spinning, his legs were spread wide -if they weren't he would end up injuring the women instead- and his chest and stomach were being battered by the weight, not to mention the varieties of cloth were poking his everywhere. The only thing that she could see was his limbs and sunken head in the mess.

Takashi was just about to call for back up when Xiao Lang waved his hand, telling him not to. Takashi, Ying Fa and Rika were all confused. Why would he let himself be attacked by such crazy women? They couldn't all be his past girlfriends could they? But he was THE Xiao Lang, so nobody would actually be surprised if they were.

"Yeah, I missed you too, girls," Xiao Lang stated under the mass of women.

"Liar!" One pouted.

"Then why did you never call?" Another crossed her arms on her chest.

"You're keeping secrets from us again, aren't you?" The third one said, eyeing him accusingly.

"Who is she?!" The fourth eyed him suspiciously. "This new girl?"

"Please get off of me," Xiao Lang choked.

The four girls giggled and pulled him up. They hugged him, never to let go, as they stood together. Ying Fa was baffled by the scene. Xiao Lang definitely knew these older women but who were they to him exactly? Like every other girl, Ying Fa felt jealous. They were holding him so tightly in ways she never could or even _try_.

The four women kept pinching his cheeks and poking his abdomen, clearly annoying him greatly. Xiao Lang's eye twitched at their touch. His distress and discomfort was pretty obvious at how they were messing with his body and yet, he gave no word of defiance. However, for those who knew him, there was nothing Xiao Lang could say or do that would stop them.

"Soooo…" Takashi interrupted. "Explanation perhaps?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Xiao Lang looked at the rest apologetically. He tried to release himself at least, so he could introduce them but it was no use. Their grip was like iron. "These girls are Fuutie, Feimei, Syifa, and Fanren."

"I see…" Rika noted. "I always knew you were famous among women, but four at once? I have thought that it would fail to surprise me but I seem to have been mistaken."

"Yeah. Who knew?" Ying Fa pouted to herself. Apparently, the four women noticed.

"Oh my god! She pouted!" Fanren squealed and scurried to Ying Fa's position. She began pinching the celebrity's cheeks and poking her sides. "Aren't you just the cutest lil' thing?"

"Cute?" Ying Fa squeaked. She stood like a statue as her entire body was fumbled at. No one has ever done this except for Tomoyo. The alien-ness was a shock to her.

"Let me pinch her too!" Fuutie ran over and attacked Ying Fa. "Oh my lord! She's so soft!"

"Let me! Let me!" The other two girls squealed and let go of Xiao Lang to go to Ying Fa. All of them were obsessing over Ying Fa's everything, making Xiao Lang pity Ying Fa for being their next target. The rest stared in dumbfound. No one has ever dared to go into a celebrity's personal space so pesteringly.

"Your curves are great!" "This dress goes perfectly with your figure." "Is that your real shoe size?" "OMG. Who did your hair?!" "Adorable!" The comments went on and on until finally, Xiao Lang decided to stop them.

"Enough! You're going to suffocate her!" Xiao Lang yelled.

"Aww… You're so mean, Xiao-Xiao," Fuutie said, still pulling at Ying Fa's cheek.

"Yeah. You're no fun," Feimei pouted, her arms hugging Ying Fa's waist more intimately than any man.

"Do I have to lecture you guys again?"

"Noooooo." All four said casually.

"Good." He sighed again. "What are guys doing here anyways?"

The girls giggled and let go of Ying Fa.

"Why else would we be here?" Syifa asked skeptically.

"You didn't think we would let our little Xiao-Xiao do a movie without our help, did you?" Fuutie giggled.

"Your fashion sense has always been horrible without us!" Fanren exclaimed.

"We'll do your entire wardrobe!" Feimei stated.

"We already have DT on that," Xiao Lang smacked his forehead.

"Oh we know that," Fanren said.

"Yeah. And we're honored to be able to meet her," Syifa smiled knowingly.

"We already agreed to work together!" Fuutie squealed.

"It'll be the next great project!" Feimei fist pumped.

"Wait! Meet DT?" Ying Fa asked in shock. She didn't hear any of this from Tomoyo. It was a wonder knowing Tomoyo would agree with meeting anyone at all! She then looked at them suspiciously. "Who exactly ARE you four?"

The girls chuckled and looked at Ying Fa as if the answer was pretty obvious. They stood together side by side and prepared to introduce themselves. They opened their arms and stoke poses which apparently were their signature stances.

"Why we are-" said Feimei.

"None other than-" Fuutie continued.

"The famous-" Syifa exclaimed.

"And most dashing women-" Fanren fanned her face with her hand.

"The Four Seasons!" All four of them exclaimed together excitedly.

"I just love doing that~!" They mumbled to each other. "It's so much fun!"

"F-four Seasons!?" Rika exclaimed in excitement. Almost all of her work fell out of her hand. "It is an honor to meet the actual designers from The Four Seasons!"

"It's nothing, really," Syifa assured. "Just a hard day's work."

"We took a break though. Just for you, Xiao-Xiao~!" Fuutie pinched Xiao Lang's cheek again.

"The Four Seasons…" Ying Fa said in wonder. The name did strike a bell but she wasn't a person with many knowledge of that kind of stuff. "But what does that have to do with Xiao Lang?"

"Ying Fa, even a man like me knows the answer to that," Takashi said after disappearing from the conversation for a while. Even he had a look of awe on his face. "The Four Seasons not only design amazing clothing for women, but they design specifically for men as well. I have always noticed the clothes Xiao Lang wore were always of this specific brand."

"Well, yeah," Xiao Lang agreed. But silently, he said, "It's not like I had a choice…"

"Did you say something, _**Xiao Lang?**_" Fuutie looked at her 'sweetie'.

"Err… Nothing."

"Anyways, the clothes for men they make have known to have sensual aspects to them creating a certain charm quality to those who wear them. It's definitely a designer brand men want to have. I've always suspected that they were the official clothing brand you wore," Takashi said and looked at Xiao Lang.

"Yeah. It's true. They'd kill me if I wore anything else," Xiao Lang answered, earning him a hit in the abdomen, kick on the shin, pinch on the side and punch in the stomach. "OWWW!"

"That's what you get." Fanren smiled. They would never let a chance to bully their little Xiao-Xiao pass.

"But I hear it's almost impossible to get a hold of their clothes, even among celebrities. And yet, you know them personally." Rika looked at him curiously. Ying Fa was a stand in during the conversation. She felt left out and cursed for not learning more of such air headed issues. They weren't air headed if you were a celebrity though and that's exactly what she was or strived to become.

"Well…" Xiao Lang sweat dropped at all the curious eyes that were looking at him. He noticed that most workers had also stopped working, curious to know the answer to that unknown fact. He wanted to leave, to run away before the situation got any worse. If they knew the truth, who knows what would happen. Not to mention Ying Fa was giving him such a weird look. He was definitely sweating bullets right now. He knew not even being in the gym would make him sweat this much. What excuse could he give? No. No excuse was possible, his mind wasn't even working! There was only one thing he could do but the chances were slim.

He looked at his watch for a second. "Oh, look at the time! I've gotta be-"

But before he could run, Syifa, Fanren, Feimei and Fuutie grabbed him, touching him in all the wrong places. He gulped at their actions. 'I guess the chances really were too slim', he thought bleakly.

"Come on, Xiao-Xiao," Feimei said, poking his face. "Tell them our relationship."

"Yeah, Xiao," Fuutie insisted as she held his arm lovingly. "Don't be shy."

"There's no reason to hide it, our relationship," Syifa said, clinging on his shoulder, her hands resting on his chest.

"The faster you tell them, the better." Fanren verbalized from his side. Her hand was rubbing his abdomen. "Oh! You grew! I wonder if you grew down there too…"

"You guys are the one's creating a misunderstanding," Xiao Lang muttered. He clutched Fanren's hand to prevent her from going down any further.

Everyone was silent at the scene. Xiao Lang being horded by four attractive women intrigued everyone. Ying Fa, specifically, wanted to know why he was allowing himself to be harassed, whether they were his designers or not.

"Well…" Xiao Lang started. "You see… these women are my…" Everyone was looking at him expectantly. Xiao Lang sighed in defeat. "They're my sisters."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o

"You should have just told them from the beginning. Then all of the misunderstandings wouldn't have happened." Syifa stated. She and her three sisters were doing each other's nails on the sofa. "Ooh! This color is just gorgeous!"

They were in Xiao Lang's personal room at the studio. His room wasn't messy or full of junk like other men but rather empty. He's only been in Japan for a couple of months but he never took the time to do anything with it. He didn't have any makeup artist in Japan except for people that would powder him from time to time. He knew now that his sisters were here, everything was bound to change. Not all were changing in a good direction though.

"If you girls didn't come in screaming and destroying things, especially attacking me, your frail little brother, then yeah! No misunderstandings would've occurred!" Xiao Lang barely yelled in frustration.

"Oh shut it, _**Syaoran**_," Fanren voiced. "We all know you're not frail. If you were, we would have broken you years ago." She giggled along with her sisters.

"I know," he muttered in return. "What do you think made me have to get strong in the first place…"

"Oh but Syao, you do seem a bit tired now. Did something happen?" Fuutie asked him. She always was the most caring one, if you took as being the only one who punched while the others kicked as caring.

"Well…" he remembered the first time in the week he went to have dinner at Sakura's house with the rest.

*******Flashback*******

"Welcome to my humble home~!" Sakura announced as she opened the door to her house. It was the same as last time Syaoran came to have dinner. Extremely homey with a nice scent wafting around the house.

They all walked inside and put their stuff aside on the floor. After hanging their coats, Sakura invited them to sit on the couch. Syaoran was wondering when Touya was getting back and was just about to ask when-

"If it's about Touya, he'll be getting back a little later than usual. He says he's been much busier lately," Sakura said as she walked into the kitchen to cook dinner.

She was getting really used to how Syaoran's mind worked; it astounded him for a moment. He then continued to think about Touya. He was wondering how he was going to act around him now. Touya would definitely not recognize him, but there was no such thing as being too cautious. In the end, he decided to continue with his indifference. They may have had a squabble when he was Xiao Lang, but as Syaoran, they had no problems with each other.

"Sakura! I'll be getting some stuff I left behind from your room, kay?" Tomoyo called out. A light, 'okay!' was returned and Tomoyo left to go upstairs.

At the chance, Eriol looked at Syaoran and whispered, "Something's bothering you right now. Reveal it to me."

Man, was Eriol sharp. He definitely noticed how Syaoran was anxious in seeing Touya again but Syaoran couldn't tell him why. "Sorry but this isn't something I can tell you. Maybe someday in the future."

Then, Tomoyo came down with a video camera.

"It's been soooooo long since I used this!" she exclaimed and started tape recording the two men and everything else in the room. They stared at her weirdly. "Don't just sit there! Do something!"

Eriol got up from the sofa and walked towards her. He then took her free hand and pressed it against his cheek. "Hello," he said into the camera charmingly.

Tomoyo blushed furiously and pulled her hand away. She then walked over to Syaoran to get a few words out, if that was even possible. "Come on, Li, do the camera a favor!" she smiled.

"Uh…"

After that single sound, he was quiet.

"Never mind then." Tomoyo walked to the kitchen next to find Sakura heating up the oven. "Come on Sakura! Say something."

Sakura was surprised to see Tomoyo with her video camera and laughed. "It's been ages since you've used that! What's the occasion?"

"Now is the occasion! I'm going to film the entire week we're together!" She squealed happily.

"That's great, but I could sure use some help now." Sakura handed Tomoyo a ladle with a smile.

"Alright, alright." Tomoyo gave in. "I'll still keep the camera on while we're cooking though!" Tomoyo giggled and Sakura laughed in return.

"You wouldn't be Tomoyo if you didn't!" Sakura said.

As the girls cooked, the guys set up the table.

"So tell me then, Syaoran," Eriol spoke. "If you will not reveal the cause of your worries, then help me alleviate mine."

Syaoran eyed Eriol suspiciously as he set down the plates. It was not normal for Eriol to have worries. "What is it?"

"H-how do I act in front of Touya?"

Syaoran stopped moving and stared at Eriol. "What?"

"Do not act as if you did not hear me," Eriol whispered sharply. "How do I make sure I am not killed?"

At that, Syaoran almost laughed. He had to hold his stomach and cover his mouth, but some chuckles still manage to escape. "Mmpft..." He almost chocked himself and began to cough.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura appeared with her apron on.

"Nothing at all. I will handle it while you should just continue with your work." Eriol assured her and patted Syaoran's back.

"Oh, okay." She walked back into the kitchen. They could hear her slight conversation with Tomoyo. "What was that?" "Nothing I guess…"

"Do not do that again, Syaoran!" Eriol whispered annoyingly. "I thought you were a better actor than this."

"S-sorry Eriol…heheh…heh…" Syaoran breathed in. "So I talk it your question was serious?"

"Of course it is!" Eriol huffed. "That man is infamous among us. 'The one who plants bombs in his sister's food.'"

Syaoran had to hold in his laughter again. "Please Eriol; do not make me laugh TOO much in this form. Mmmphft…"

"I wasn't actually trying to…" Eriol answered, visibly with wounded pride.

"Well." Syaoran stood up straight and placed the plates down on the table. "If it's you, I don't think you have anything to worry about. He mostly goes after the men that are after Sakura, but you're more into Tomoyo."

Eriol let go of his breath. He had nothing to worry about!

"Unless… He also thinks of Tomoyo as his sister since she **IS** also very close to them."

Scratch that sentence in the beginning. He's doomed. "I am going to be murdered."

"Well I'll be; Eriol is serious about someone!" Syaoran announced but not loud enough for the girls to hear. He could only blow his cover in front of Eriol.

"Evidently, yes. I may not have your particular taste in women but I do have the integrated encoding inside my male genes to fall for someone," Eriol stated and realized something. "This reminds me… Why did I not realize this sooner? You have the dedication of love towards Sakura, do you not?"

"Hey-"

"Tell me how you deal with such a fiend as Touya?" Eriol inquired.

"Alright." Syaoran sighed. It wasn't really that hard to deal with if you were as indifferent as his cover. "If it's you, just maintain your way of speech and you'll be fine."

"What do you mean maintain? I have always applied this manner of speech." Eriol frowned.

"Yeah, yeah. And most importantly, never let on that you like her," Syaoran said as a matter of fact. "This is the key to keeping yourself from being killed. But he won't like you either way."

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Nothing." Syaoran ignored him and continued finishing up setting up the table. He went back to being indifferent again.

"Syaoran!" But it was no use. He had already turned a blind eye.

"Is there a reason for you to be yelling, Eriol?" Tomoyo walked out with a big bowl of cooked rice and set it on the table.

"I-it's nothing Tomoyo." He smiled at her. "My apologies if I had created a ruckus."

"It's fine!" She smiled back. "If you guys are done, you can sit now. Sakura and I will bring the rest of the stuff out."

The both of them sat. Before Eriol could continue his persistence towards Syaoran, the door flew open with a loud **BOOM**, triggering a small smile of amusement to play on Syaoran's lips. He could not wait to see what would happen. Eriol cursed under his breath.

"I see Syaoran's shoes here!" Touya's voice thundered across. "Is he here for dinner again?! I have waited long enough for another rematch!" he laughed a scary cackle. "But I see more shoes…"

"We have more guests Nii-chan!" Sakura yelled loud enough for him to hear.

"Hmph!" He snorted. "Only I can permit who comes… and goes."

He walked towards the dining room after putting away his coat and stopped in front of the table where both Eriol and Syaoran sat. He eyed them for a while before patting Syaoran on the back. "Where have you been, Syaoran? My muscles have been aching to get another win over you."

Syaoran smiled a small smile in return.

"So who's the guy in front of you?" Touya asked. "Another geek friend? Does he not talk too?" Touya eyed Eriol viciously. It didn't matter if Syaoran knew the guy, or was even related to him. All that mattered was that all men were an enemy.

Eriol didn't look scared at all, if he was that is. He was pretty good at hiding his true emotions in any situation, but not showing his emotions wasn't going to help him much. He knew nothing on how to appeal to the man in front of him. So he decided to just be himself.

Eriol stood up and offered a hand towards Touya, who was standing next to the sitting Syaoran with his arm slung over Syaoran's shoulder. "I am Hiiragizawa Eriol, Syaoran's second cousin. It is a great pleasure to finally meet you."

Touya looked at the extended hand boredly and grunted. "He's nothing like you, is he?" he looked at Syaoran who shook his head in return. Touya looked at Eriol. "Is your mouth always this pretty?"

"I am afraid so," Eriol pulled back his hand, seeing it would never be shook. "I may be related to the mute that Syaoran is, but we have almost nothing in common." He sat back down. "Won't you sit so we can talk in a more leisurely manner?"

Touya made a face like he could almost gag. "I thought I was already back from work…" he muttered.

Syaoran chuckled silently as he knew exactly what Touya meant. After seeing Touya at work, he knew the man hated formalities and preferred being the rough person he was to get what he wanted. If not, he wouldn't have called Syaoran's name so familiarly.

Touya sat down at the end of the table with the two guys on each of his sides; he could keep an eye on them better.

"So, Miss Fancy," Touya said menacingly, "Which one are you after?"

"E-excuse me?" Eriol choked. He didn't think the man would get straight to the point.

"You heard me perfectly clear." Touya laughed. "And seeing you're not the quiet type, I'll definitely get an answer out of you."

"I…" Eriol was at a lost. He didn't know what to do, nor did he want to offend the man by saying the wrong things. He looked to Syaoran. Syaoran was giving him some kind of signal; he was pointing towards his mouth.

After a few seconds of silence, Eriol knew what to do. He gave out an amused chuckle which made Touya all the more annoyed.

"What's so funny?"

"It is lightly amusing that you should think so. It is a conclusive decree that one must harbor a desire sentiment concerning the ones you hold such persevere covetousness over, when you have no such hold over the entities," Eriol tutted.

"What?" Touya's eyes scrutinized at Eriol. "So does that mean yes?"

"Why," Eriol chuckled again. "Whether I comprise or not such sensations which you are keen on apprehending, it is of my inclination to obscure or divulge these clandestine from one such as your persona."

"You," Touya grabbed Eriol's collar. "I may not have understood but I'm not stupid." He looked at Syaoran for a moment. "Do you mind if I…"

"No."

"That settles it. Just answer the question!" He roared at Eriol's face. Unlike Syaoran, the guy he was clutching had no problems flashing off his face, his demeanor, and charms. He talked a lot too. So he was definitely among the men he was bound to 'destroy', which Syaoran knew perfectly well. This is what Syaoran had meant when he said, 'He wasn't going to like Eriol anyways'.

Eriol had embraced for impact when-

"TOUYA!" Both Sakura and Tomoyo said at the same time. Sakura had added 'nii-chan' at the back though.

Touya let him go and sat back down straight. "Yes?"

"Geez, Nii-chan, can't you give any guy a break?" Sakura uttered and placed amazing smelling dishes on the table. "You deal with Li-kun fine…Sometimes."

"Humph," Touya snorted and waved his hand. "I'd favor Syaoran any day compared to this fancy mouth."

Syaoran suddenly felt pleased to have that coming from Touya's mouth, especially when he was being 'Syaoran'. His fondness of the man unknowingly grew a bit.

"Enough, Touya," Tomoyo voiced. "Let's just eat in peace, please." She and Sakura finished setting up and sat down. Tomoyo sat next to Eriol, and Sakura sat next to Syaoran. **(Do I really need to explain where they sit? :P)**

Touya looked at the food.

"It's all in the same dish, Touya-nii," Sakura said. "You won't find anything poisonous in there."

"Just making sure, little sis." He began talking large proportions of food and putting them on his plate.

"Sigh… brothers."

They all ate heartily and talked about many things. Mostly the girls talked, but Eriol and Touya butted in from time to time. Syaoran merely nodded, shook his head, or included a rare yes or no. He did answer when asked, but with only a few words to tell. Touya didn't mind that part of him. In fact, he preferred it that way. He knew of Syaoran's alluring eyes and amazing deep voice so when Syaoran hid them, it was easy for him to let Syaoran around his sister. At first, he was skeptical because he thought Syaoran might show them to her when he wasn't around. But soon he realized, he hid them no matter what, when or who. Unknowingly, he gradually accepted Syaoran into their lives. Eriol, on the other hand…

"My great hunger has finally been satiated," Eriol said and wiped his mouth with the napkin.

"Uuurgh…" Touya rubbed his temples. "My ears hurt just listening to you."

"Mhmm." Syaoran agreed with him.

"Why don't you just say, 'Man I'm full!" Touya leaned back on his chair and rubbed his tummy. "It's easier isn't it?! Simple, easy, and shows that you're a man!"

"I'm afraid I was raised this way."

"Cheh. Fancy mouth will always be fancy mouth then." Touya then looked at Syaoran and smirked. "I hope you're ready 'cause I certainly am."

Syaoran grinned in return.

They both got up quickly to go put their plates in the sink.

"Don't be late, Sakura," Touya said to her and continued to walk.

"There they go again," Sakura muttered and starting cleaning up the table.

"Is it _that_ again," Tomoyo asked as she helped Sakura.

"Yuppp."

"What is it?" Eriol inquired.

"Just their usual arm-wrestling routine. I'm always forced to be referee. Men…" Sakura sighed.

"Arm-wrestling?" Eriol thought to himself. If it was strength, he was almost as good as Syaoran. 'Interesting…'

Touya and Syaoran eagerly went to the living room towards their regular arm-wrestling table. They both sat on their knees and starting loosening their arms.

"I hope you didn't start getting weak all of a sudden," Touya mocked.

Syaoran let a low chuckled escape his throat.

"You ready?"

Syaoran nodded.

"Wait!" Eriol said.

A vein popped on Touya's forehead. "What is it this time, fancy mouth?"

"Won't you give me the chance to challenge you as well?" He smiled. "Syaoran, do you mind?"

Syaoran shook his head and got up. He patted Eriol on the shoulder, knowing Eriol's strength well, and sat down at the edge. "Referee," he said.

Eriol walked to the spot Syaoran had sat and sat down in front of Touya. He loosened his arms and placed his elbow on the table. "Alright. Let's give it a go."

"This is going to be sweet." Touya gripped Eriol's hand and stared daggers at him.

"Go."

At Syaoran's signal, they started, putting as much force into towering over the other's arm. Second seemed like minutes and minutes seemed like hours as the two bathed in sweat. Their veins popped all over and their muscles were flexing to the extreme. Every time one managed to shift the other an inch, it was counterattacked. Even Syaoran sweated at the fierce battle. Eriol and Touya gripped the edge of the tables with their free hand, digging their nails through the very membrane that coated the hard wood.

They concentrated fully on beating their opponent. Touya had stopped staring daggers and glared solely at his intertwined hand, expecting it to triumph over the other. Syaoran waited with batted breath for it all to end. It was just so excruciating.

"What's going on?"

Eriol and Touya's concentration was broken and the both fell in surprise, their game absolutely in vain.

'I didn't _literally_ want it to end,' Syaoran thought, also frustrated.

"Tomoyo! You ruined a man's game!" Touya growled. He pointed to her. "You and Sakura are just the same, coming in and scaring the shit out of us all the time."

"Excuse me?" Tomoyo raised a brow.

"Let me guess, you walked in on them?" Sakura came into the scene and giggled. "Did you make them stop playing too?"

"Apparently," Tomoyo said. "They're even drowning Eriol into it too."

"I find it quite enjoyable," Eriol stated.

"You see?!" Touya claimed approvingly. "Those are the words of a man! Well…Not exactly…But close!"

"Alright already!" Tomoyo cried exasperated. "We get it. We're ruining it now, aren't we Sakura?"

"Yeah. You guys have all week," Sakura agreed. "This is just the instigation, I believe."

"A week?" Touya perked up. He grabbed both Syaoran and Eriol and put his arms around their shoulders. "Then we're going to have _**lots**_ of fun."

*******End of Flashback*******

"Yeah, you can say I'm pretty beaten up now, hahah." Xiao Lang rotated his arms to get rid of the slight throbbing.

"Someone managed to get you beaten up besides us?!" Feimei said, shocked to hear the news but shrugged it off seconds later. "You need to get tougher than this, Syao."

"Refrain from calling me that here, sisters." Xiao Lang rubbed his temples. "You already know that it is vital that my identity be kept secret."

"We know, Xiao-Xiao!" They all hollered.

"Calling you Xiao is cute too anyways," Fuutie said and they all giggled.

Knock. Knock. "Xiao Lang, you need to be out in three," a staff called out from outside.

"Got it!" he answered. He faced his sisters, "I've got to be going now." He was about to go before they grabbed his arms and legs.

"Stop right there," Syifa ordered.

"You didn't think we'd just let you leave, did you?" Fanren asked.

"But I've only got three minu-"

"Which is MORE than enough," Fuutie declared.

"Just obey us, _Xiao Lang_," Feimei said into his ear.

"Sigh… alright, but be quick." With that, he let himself be pulled by his giggling sisters to get 'beautified'.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

"I'm here," Xiao Lang said as he opened the door to the meeting room. "Am I late?"

"No. You are just in time, Xiao Lang," said a kind voice from the furthest end of the room. It was Mizuki Kaho, the director. "Come and have a seat. Now only one person is left."

"Thank you." Xiao Lang walked in and earned a few whistles due to his appearance. He looked absolutely dashing. His hair was styled and appeared silky smooth, with a few sudden visible highlights here and there, his shoes were polished clean that they actually glinted in the light, and his new cologne wafted in the air throughout the room. The most obvious was that he was wearing something absolutely different from before.

His clothes were casual but they gave him a certain charm. He wore black jeans that looked like they were bleached because it had striking orange marks on it. He wore a tight brown shirt –which made his muscles extremely visible **(yummy)**, and a light grey sleeveless vest that was opened at the front. He also wore an orange scarf as an accessory.

Ying Fa couldn't help catching her breath. He looked even more refined than usual. It was definitely the work of his designers.

Just then, the door opened and a man hurriedly walked in.

"Sorry I'm late!" he announced without looking where he was going and ran straight into Xiao Lang. They both fell on impact.

"Oww!" They yelled. They got up quickly and patted themselves before looking at each other.

"Sorry 'bout that!" The unfamiliar man said, somehow excited. He held out his hand. "I'm Gei Kyoushi!"

Xiao Lang finished patting his thighs and looked at Kyoushi. "Hey, I'm X-"

"Xiao Lang!" Kyoushi exclaimed. "You're Xiao Lang!"

"Yeah, that's me," Xiao Lang looked at Kyoushi weirdly. The man was definitely too excited for no apparent reason.

As if finally realizing where he was, Kyoushi stopped rambling and looked at everyone at the table. "Sorry for my rudeness!" he yelled. "I am Gei Kyoushi! Yoroshiku!" He bowed and everyone laughed at his silliness.

Ying Fa giggled noticeably that he immediately looked at her. "It's Ying Fa!" he exclaimed like a person on high and ran towards her. Ying Fa was startled and gazed at the man that stood before her.

He was certainly handsome with jet black hair, electric blue eyes and a goofy grin but it could not beat the charm of the person she loved. "Yes, that is me."

"Oh Ying Fa, I just love your voice!" the childlike smile he gave her reached his ears. He was like a child that had just got a new toy. "Ah! Sorry, where are my manners?" He seemed ashamed of himself and immediately dropped to his knees. He took Ying Fa's hand in his and gave it a light kiss. "You are as beautiful as the sun, sweet Ying Fa."

Everyone in the room gasped at his action. Ying Fa on the other hand, blushed at the brush of his lips on her skin. It was not a first but it was still unusual to her.

Before she could say anything, Xiao Lang grabbed Kyoushi's hand from touching her.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled at him. His eyes depicted pure anger to the very ends of his soul as he glared at the newcomer.

"Oh! I meant no offence!" Kyoushi smiled sheepishly and pulled back his hand from Xiao Lang's grasp. "It's not a crime to confess to one's love now is it?"

"That's-" Xiao Lang tried to retort but found nothing to say. In the beginning, why was he so angry anyways? It's not like he loved Ying Fa. It's up to her who she wants to be with so why did it bother him so much?

"That should be enough, now," Kaho voiced out. "Save the drama for the movie."

"Sorry, ma'am!" Kyoushi saluted and found his seat at another side.

"My apologies as well," Xiao Lang said and walked towards his seat.

"Now that that is over, let us begin the discussion," Kaho began. "All the people you see here are the actors that are going to be in the movie as well as the people who will guide you through it. We shall start with introductions. Since Gei Kyoushi had gallantly initiated it, why not let him finish about himself."

"Haaaai~!" Kyoushi hooted and stood up. "I am Gei Kyoushi! As my name means, I am the master and teacher of trickery! I am 16 years old and strive to be a great actor! My dream is to be friends with Ying Fa-chan! And also Xiao Lang! My acting role is Arai, Taiyou's (Xiao Lang) best friend! That is all!" He sat down and smiled at everyone.

His voice had boomed throughout the room. He was just too excited!

"Thank you, Kyoushi-kun," Kaho said, without trying to hide her minor discomfort in her ear after the performance. "Next is Ying Fa."

Ying Fa stood up and began. "Hi! I'm Ying Fa. I'm 16 years old and have a great love for singing or any other art for that matter. I also strive for new beginnings as an actress and hope to be able to reach out to others. My dream is to… have my voice heard. And my acting role is Sakura!" She ended it and sat down.

"Xiao Lang?" Kaho turned to him.

He stood up and looked at everyone in the eyes.

"I'm Xiao Lang, 16. My passion is helping the people I care get what they want. If it's acting, I know I'll be great because I can't continue if I'm not. Failure has never been an option for me, so you can bet I'll be in top form in any situation. Well…there's nothing much for me to say because I strive in everything that I do. But if there's one thing that I hope for that I'm not sure will come true or not is probably…I hope to make the woman I want mine."

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! A new character has arrived! **

**Please tell me your first opinions on this Kyoushi figure. Do any of you like him? :P**

**Or does he merely seem like a disturbance? Hahahah! Either way, his life is in the palm of my hands~**

**I've got Mid Sems the week after this one so the next chappy may ATLEAST take two weeks. Some may wonder, didn't you like just have your finals?!**

**The truth is…. I have like almost NO breaks between sememsters. So they pass by _really _quickly.**

**Either way, I strive for you~~~**

**Any type of review is accepted. Flames, reviews, love letters, hate letters, please. Just be my guest~**


	11. Chapter 11 Behind a Silly Smile

**What's up guys?! Having fun this holiday? Hahah. I know you people have waited long for this chapter so here it is! From me to you!**

**(CCS DOES NOT BELONG TO ME! IT BELONGS TO… EHEH. MAYBE I SHOULD ASK FOR IT AS A GIFT? NAH. THAT WOULDN'T BE RIGHT. IT BELONGS TO CLAMP!)**

**CHAPTER 11**

**BEHIND A SILLY SMILE**

"XIAAAAOOO LAAAANNNGG!~" yelled a guy, running towards the man he spoke of.

"Oof!" Xiao Lang grunted when the running guy jumped on him, dangling himself on Xiao Lang's shoulders. "Can't you be a bit gentler, Kyoushi?"

"Says the man with beefy arms and said to have unbelievable abs," Kyoushi laughed.

"You have them too so shut up," Xiao Lang laughed as well. He then looked towards a man standing by a few monitors. "Hey Takashi, you done yet?"

"Yeah. I think this is good enough so I'm done." Takashi stopped looking at the screen and went to join the two men. He stopped for a while to look at the two of them grinning stupidly. "You two sure bonded. Isn't he heavy?"

"This guy?" Xiao Lang looked incredulous. "He's as light as a feather! You should try feeling four older women climbing on to you."

"Oh yeah. Having sisters like yours sure is something. Hahahah." Takashi patted Kyoushi on the head, making him smile childishly.

"I always wanted to see your sisters! I hear they're pretty funny!" Kyoushi said from Xiao Lang's shoulder. If he had a tail, it would be wagging by now due to how happy he felt.

"I guess you can say that," Xiao Lang sweat-dropped. "And isn't it about time you got off me?"

"Do I have to?"

"Duh."

"Alright…" Kyoushi sighed and climbed off. His depression didn't last long as he was excited to go out with the two guys. There weren't many guys his age around the studio so when he managed to make friends with the only two people that were, his happiness soared. "So where are we going this time?"

"Its Takashi's turn to choose," Xiao Lang said to the tail wagging human.

"I found this great place out of town. It's a steak house! Hot steaming tenderness that melts the moment it hits your tongue, releasing an amazing variety of tastes and spices from the juiciness that oozes out into your mouth," Takashi shuddered. "The feeling of it going down your throat is just heavenly!"

"Whoah! Hey!" Xiao Lang exclaimed after looking at Kyoushi. "Don't go drooling all over the place just yet!"

"I can't help it…" Kyoushi wiped his face. "Just listening about it is making me so hungry…"

"Right? Right?" Takashi grinned.

They walked towards a clothes line of outfits and started rummaging through it to find something to wear.

"Maybe I should go as a diva this time," Kyoushi joked after putting on big-ass shades and a feather hat on. He pouted his lips to make what people called, a duck face. He earned himself a smack on the head. "Ow!" The shades fell from his eyes.

"Do you want me to smack you?" Xiao Lang asked.

"But you already did," he frowned, rubbing the back of his melon.

"Oh yeah. I did." They all laughed and quickly chose more appropriate disguises to go out for lunch. They left the studio, went up to Takashi's BMW (it was the least to stand out) and drove off to the place where they decided to have lunch.

It had been almost two weeks since Kyoushi came to the studio. Xiao Lang was sceptical at first about the guy for he was too childish, super clumsy, timid and yet so bold at the same time. But it was his persistency that won Xiao Lang over. No matter how he treated the guy, he was always happy. His actions were so stupid that he ended up laughing at almost everything he did.

Soon, he realized that he was the one being despicable. Kyoushi meant no harm at all. It just shows how much of a newbie he was as an actor. No matter how you despise someone, a job is a job. Moreover, it was an acting job that he decided to make into a career. That just made him feel even worse at how he treated Kyoushi. It also gave him a new level of respect towards the guy. He was really headstrong and has great perseverance; the mark of a great actor.

In truth, Xiao Lang understood that Kyoushi was a lot like Sakura, - clumsy, childish, timid yet bold, headstrong- only emphasized by ten. And when it came to Ying Fa, Kyoushi never really did anything besides be a friend to her. Likewise to what he did the first day they met, he was really a gentleman. He was always making Ying Fa laugh. Regardless, he would make Kyoushi suffer if ever he made the girl cry but he never spoke of it to him though.

"Hey, hey, Xiao Lang!" Kyoushi called out from the backseat.

"Mmm?"

"When are you, me and Ying Fa having that practice meet again?" he asked.

"It's tonight, after the sideline scenes," Xiao Lang answered.

"It wasn't tomorrow?!"

"Do you have pachinko balls for brains or something?" Xiao Lang laughed. "The scene is tomorrow. When else to practice for it then tonight? I wonder how manage to memorize all your lines so well with your short-term memory."

"Hey!" Kyoushi pouted, and then laughed in return. "Of course it's because I forget everything else that I manage to remember my lines. In turn, the only things I remember are my lines though."

"Typical you," Takashi said from the steering wheel.

"Don't you think you might regret it if you forget something important by mistake?" Xiao Lang questioned.

"Hurmm…" Kyoushi leaned on his back. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes, trying to imagine in his head if the situation should ever occur. "I'll remember."

"You're sure?"

"Maaaybe."

There was a short silence before Takashi broke it with his laughter. "Just let him be, Xiao Lang. I'm sure he knows what he's doing. That attitude of his just makes him who he is."

"Yup! This is who I am!"

"Which makes me wonder what gave you such a demeanour," Takashi turned the steering wheel at the corner of a junction. "Well?"

Kyoushi went quiet for a while, somehow reluctant to answer. Xiao Lang wondered what was wrong and faced him before Kyoushi began to talk. "I… I guess I was born this way."

That was the first time Xiao Lang saw Kyoushi make such a face.

It was a smile full of pain.

"Kyo-" but Xiao Lang was stopped by Kyoushi shaking his head, still smiling the same painful smile.

"We're here!" Takashi exclaimed, making Xiao Lang sit back straight. He parked the car and killed the engine. "Kay, guys. Hats down, shades on- oh, and don't forget the accent."

"Yee-haw!" Kyoushi yelled, fist-pumping.

"Err… too much accent."

"Oops."

"Never mind," Takashi laughed. "Let's get us some juicy steaks!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o**

"We're finally going to start acting tomorrow!" Ying Fa squealed.

"We've come a long way, haven't we?" Xiao Lang smiled which she returned.

"I can't wait to finally act again!" Kyoushi yelled, almost throwing the script in his hand.

"Down boy," Xiao Lang calmed him. "Now sit so we can begin."

"Yes, ma'am! I mean, sir!"

The three of them were in one of the lounges in the studio to practice their scenes together. The one and a half week that passed were mostly used for preparations of all sorts. During all that time, Both Sakura and Syaoran didn't go to school at all. Syaoran's reason was clear but he never knew of Sakura's absence from school. He only called her from time to time and also promised to tell her if ever he was going to come the next day.

"Before we start practicing lines, let's get the storyline done," Xiao Lang started off. Ying Fa always admired that part of him where he could command authority so easily. It made her want to strive to be better herself.

"Okay. So let's read the synopsis again to get the whole story," Ying Fa continued. They all agreed and began reading and skipping pages where they could. After a few minutes, they were all half done.

"There's no ending."

Both Ying Fa and Xiao Lang looked at Kyoushi. He read it unbelievably fast!

"Well, the director, Kaho said that they were still pending the ending," Ying Fa told them both. "They are having trouble to putting something down where the head of Sakura Corp will be satisfied with."

'Touya, huh?' Xiao Lang thought. His name alone would explain many things about Ying Fa's career. Among them was why she was so sheltered. She's never been to a single club even once, even if she _was _16, being a celebrity granted you many things.

But because of that, he was pretty thankful of Touya. If not for him, neither Sakura nor Ying Fa would be who they are today without his protection. Who knows, Ying Fa could have ended up as a skanky slut who sold her body to get publicity.

"Then how is the shooting going to be?" Kyoushi tilted his head.

"I'm not sure yet but I'm sure they'll notify us the moment they conclude it."

"Then let's just focus on the now!" Kyoushi beamed his innocent smile. "I finally scored an important role. What's more, it's with you two incredible people!"

Both Ying Fa and Xiao Lang grimaced. Kyoushi complemented them too much. Anyone who looked clearly would notice that they managed to get the main roles because of their connections, unlike Kyoushi who has been working since long ago. **He **was the senior, the leader, the pro. And yet, his innocence clouded his eyes from the truth, if not altering it.

"Kyoushi… we're not really…" Xiao Lang tried to say.

"You're more incredible, Kyoushi." Ying Fa smiled. "You managed to get so far with your hard work alone. You received no help at all, yet here you are."

Something flashed in Kyoushi's eyes, as if he was reliving his former self. He looked at his feet for a second and smiled.

He grabbed Ying Fa's hand and put it against his cheek. "Thank you, Ying Fa-chan. That means a lot coming from you…"

Xiao Lang gripped his hands unconsciously but said nothing. He knew that Kyoushi was in pain because of something. Besides, he had no right to do anything.

Ying Fa patted Kyoushi's head with her free hand and smiled. After that, he let go and apologized.

"Sorry 'bout that," he smiled at them both. "But you guys _are_ amazing! You may think that you got here due to connections but that's wrong!"

Ying Fa and Xiao Lang looked at each other, eyes meeting. So Kyoushi knew what they were thinking. He was sharper than they thought.

"You both have incredible voices that I obviously don't, and everyone loves you guys." Kyoushi stood up to prove his point. "Just by making your voices heard, you guys managed to capture the hearts of so many people, not only in Japan or Hong Kong either."

"But this is acting-"

"Does it matter?" Kyoushi interrupted. "You guys still used your talents alone. When you two got the parts, did you get any words of disapproval from anyone? No, right! That proves that the both of you have reached a level where close to no one can deny you this privilege. Connections have nothing to do with it. I'm sure if you guys just announced that you wanted to go into acting, just your names alone would call upon many job offers."

The two of them were speechless. What Kyoushi said did have lots of merits in it.

"Your silence proves it." He smiled down triumphantly at the two sitting. "So am I right, or am I right!"

Ying Fa and Xiao Lang both smiled with him and finally agreed, an unspoken burden lifting off their shoulders. Kyoushi was really a wonderful person, both kind and logic, not to mention sharp.

"Alright, we agree. Hahahah." Xiao Lang got up and bro-fisted him, pounding his head at the same time- messing his raven black hair.

"Yup! But that doesn't mean we're any better than you," Sakura said as she got up to join them.

Her agreeing made him beam even more than he did before. It was impossible to go unnoticed by Xiao Lang, but he ignored such a feeling.

"Okay!"

"Now let's sit back down and continue discussing the story line," Xiao Lang advised.

"Oh! Right!"

They all sat back down and began their discussion again.

"So I'll summarize the story for all of us," Xiao Lang started. "Excuse my language as I think we have all reached a level where formalities are unnecessary."

"I've never used formalities anyways," Kyoushi said, sticking out his tongue playfully.

"I don't mind at all," Ying Fa smiled.

"Alright. So the story begins with a perfect man and woman in looks, intelligence and physical attributes. So of course they were a couple, admired by many and stuff. But they couldn't snub out the insecurity they felt when it came to spawning a child of their own. They were too accustomed to being idolized and thought of as perfection that they unknowingly became too materialistic for their own good.

When they both found out their baby was on the way, their obsessive mind-set took control of their senses. Nothing was more important than making sure their baby was perfect. So with no regard of the consequences, they dug up some forgotten ancient dark magic and summoned the devil under a five hundred year old Sakura tree during a full blood moon. It was for a fact that their genetics were more than enough to bring forth a seamless child into the world. However, their greed fed the devil and allowed it to reward them with something they could never undo alone. It cursed their unborn child."

Xiao Lang took a deep breath after summarizing the beginning of the story. The story was set in the current century only with a few twists of fantasy in it. "The script's pretty fancy. Clow Reed must have had a hand in it," he muttered.

"Let me do the next part since it's mostly about me," Ying Fa said, earning a nod from Xiao Lang. "Nothing could stop the devil from uttering his curse,

'The descendant of two retained in beauty shall acquire all rights that have been bestowed upon her through the bond of blood,

However, all shall be veiled by a mask of human detestation and revulsion unless one shall surrender the deepest darkness of the heart in a mass of trust and love.

Only then will the child truly be perfect.'

With that, the devil disappeared into the red of the night," Ying Fa concluded.

"After that is when we find you floating in the water, right? Like supposedly 16 years into the future?" Kyoushi said.

"Yeah. That should be right."

"Are you two ready for that particular scene?" Kyoushi smirked knowingly.

Both Ying Fa and Xiao Lang blushed, understanding what he meant.

"How did that scene go again?" Kyoushi asked, deliberately trying to tease them.

"Kyoushi!" Ying Fa stuttered.

"Hahahahah. Fine! Fine! I'll help remind you guys," he laughed, flashing his teeth in wonder. He started before the two could stop him. "I push Xiao La- I mean Taiyou into the water to go save you. He gets you on the boat, thinking he saved a guy, you being extremely ugly due to the curse and all, and refuses to do CPR to a guy. But after tricking him into kissing you, he realized you were actually a girl by the most common thing for a girl to have. He accidently grabs your-"

"Kyoushi! We get it!" Xiao Lang yelled, his face red out of embarrassment.

"Hahahahah! You should see your faces!" Kyoushi laughed at the two blushing people. "It's all fake anyways. You're not even really kissing her. Well, technically its CPR but you're not doing that either."

"Ky-Kyoushi…" Ying Fa stammered.

Seeing her flushed face was enough to make Kyoushi's heart all warm and fuzzy. He loved seeing all kinds of her expressions. The same went for Xiao Lang only a bit different.

To Xiao Lang, he loved seeing the innocence in a person. But it made him guiltier with him thinking of only Sakura every time he looked at Ying Fa. **(O_o)**

"Alright, Ying Fa- chan! For you, I'll do anything," Kyoushi smiled childishly. "So let's finish up, act it out and go back to our comfy beds!"

"I couldn't agree more," Xiao Lang sighed.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Another three weeks passed since they moved out of the studio and onto the location of the setting. They lived in one of the hotels close by during the entire time. Xiao Lang bunked with Kyoushi and Takashi while Ying Fa had her time with the other girls her age; Naoko, Rika Chiharu, and even Tomoyo from time to time.

"It's getting pretty cold, isn't it?" Tomoyo shivered and walked over to the heater to turn up the heat.

"It IS winter, Moyo."

"I know. I know. But is the movie going to be okay like this? Do you need me to make you another cold resistant coat, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked and sat down on one of the beds in their hotel suite.

"I think she already has enough clothes from you as it is," Chiharu stated from her laying position on her own bed.

"You can never have too much clothes, Chiharu."

"Hahahah. Maybe for you two since you're both famous. Well, you in name only so I guess only Sakura, huh," Chiharu replied. "Who knew you'd become so famous, Saks."

"It's true. You've really come far, Sakura," Naoko said. "Who knew you would go into acting."

"Yeah. We're so proud of you!" Rika pitched in.

"Thanks guys," Sakura thanked them. It was really great to finally have all her friends together after so long. Her identity prevented her to mingle with them outside of Ying Fa. Not even as Sakura at school. "I guess it took me two years to release my qualms about my mom."

Everyone sympathized her for a moment, thinking about the incident two years ago that shook Sakura's family with the death of her mother, the initial cause that ignited Sakura to be a singer in the first place.

"Is it also because of Xiao Lang~?" Chiharu smirked, making Sakura blush. "It is, isn't it?"

"Not really…" her reply earned many stares of disbelief. "Alright! Alright! He is _**one **_of the reasons. But the main one is because I've finally decided to take this celebrity thing seriously. Unless I find another reason to live for, this is what I want to do."

"Awwwww~~~!" The girls squealed.

"Our little girl has grown up!" Rika exclaimed.

"Don't forget us when you're all famous," Naoko said.

"You're gonna kick ass!" Chiharu yelled.

"And I'm going to be there all the way!" Tomoyo jumped joyfully. "Now I can widen your variety of clothing!"

Everyone sweat dropped but laughed anyways.

"Oh yeah, what about that Li Syaoran guy?" Chiharu asked all of a sudden.

Sakura looked at her curiously. "How do you know about Syaoran?" Sakura wasn't yet on first name basis with Syaoran but when she wasn't with him, she uses his given name unconsciously.

"I think the whole school knows that you two are always together," Rika said.

"Yup. Especially since Amy has been spreading all these weird rumours 'bout you guys," Naoko added. "And I'm sure around…. 150% is trash talk."

"Really?" Sakura seemed worried. She sat up straight on her bed. "I hope none of this affects my friendship with Syaoran. Having him as a best friend is so much fun."

Everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Sakura, are you friendzoning him?" Chiharu asked after a while.

"Huh? Am I what?"

"Oh trust me, she is," Tomoyo announced. "She just doesn't know or want to admit it."

"Hooooooooh~," the rest of girls, except Sakura, hooted.

"What are you guys on about?"she asked, obviously confused. "Which reminds me… Christmas is coming soon. I've got the Christmas Eve charity concert to do. I wonder if I'll get to hang out with Syaoran… But he's busy and so am I…"

The other girls grinned at the girl's stupidity and innocence but let her be. They knew nothing they say now would help the girl's maturity in that particular aspect.

"What about hanging with Xiao Lang?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura was silent for a while as the girls gazed at her, awaiting her answer. "I don't think I want to."

"What?" "Huh?" "Seriously?" The girls were surprised by the answer. The question on their minds was the same.

"**WHY**?"

"Hoe!" Sakura said, started by the burst. "I-it's just that… Both him and me are really serious about this acting gig, so I don't think I should pester him with my feelings." She smiled as she continued, fidgeting as she sat on her bed. "I'm sure my feelings will reach him someday. But until that day comes, I'm content with being his friend. I want to reach the stars with him, climbing on my own two feet!"

"What about confessing your feelings?" Naoko voiced everyone's thoughts.

"Hmmmm…" Sakura thought for a while. Everyone stared at her, hoping to get a juicy answer. "After the movie ends, I'll confess. Whatever happens after that, I'll leave it up to fate. Right now, the most important thing is my career and my friends."

"Cheh. You've become somewhat more mature, haven't you," Chiharu said and walked over to join Sakura on her bed. The rest of the girls joined her until they were all sitting on Sakura's bed. The bed wasn't big enough for all five of them so they squished each other to make room.

"I'm gonna miss the childish you," Rika giggled.

"She's still childish, Rika," Naoko poked Sakura's cheek.

"Definitely. Here, let me show you." After saying that, Tomoyo immediately attacked Sakura's body with non-stop tickling which was amplified with the fingers of all the other girls on the bed.

"BWUAHAHAHAHA-S-STOOOP-HAHAHAHAH!" Sakura tried to shield herself but she was overwhelmed and on the verge of tears. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!"

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Ph-phone-hahahahah!" Sakura tried to say in between laughs.

"I'll get it!" Chiharu said and got up to answer the phone one the counter. "Moshi Moshi!"

After a few moments of silence, except for Sakura's gasping for air and leftover laughs, Chiharu squealed in excitement.

"REALLY?! Okay! We understand. Thank you!" Chiharu ended the call and looked at them, her expression that of happiness. "We got a week off for Christmas!" she yelled.

"WOOHOOOOOO!" The girls cheered.

"Your wish came true, Sakura!" Tomoyo shook her friend from her exhaustion. "Now you have time to spend with Syaoran! And me with Eriol!"

"What? Really?" Sakura immediately lost all signs of being attacked and joined them in their celebration. They cheered and laughed, finally able to enjoy the holidays that were their rights. But not before Sakura remembered something important. "Oh yeah! I have to call and ask him first if he's free."

She grabbed her phone and was just about to dial his number when it rang.

TUTTUTTUTTUTUTUTRALALALALALA LALAAAAAAAA~

It was Syaoran.

"Moshi Moshi!" she answered.

"Hello."

"Li-kun! I was just about to call you!" Sakura walked into another room to get away from all the cheering and screaming. "Are you free next week?"

"…Yes."

"Then wanna hang out?" Sakura was excited by his answer, all worries fading instantly. She was finally going to be able to have fun with her friend again. She didn't realize how much she missed him.

"Can I… bring my cousin?"

"Huh?" Sakura was startled by the question. Her heart tightened a bit, which she noticed slightly but chose to ignore it. It wasn't nice to decline. "Who? Eriol?"

"No…"

"No?" She didn't know any other of Syaoran's cousins so maybe it was good to meet the person. "Okay then! Its fine! So I'll call you later after the date and place is settled!"

"Okay."

"Bye-Bye Li-kun! Happy holidays!"

"Bye."

She could almost detect a smile from his last word and giggled. Having a person like Syaoran as a friend was so amusing. Then, she walked back outside to join her friends in their pillow fight warzone.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey, Xiao Laaaaang~"

"Yes, Kyoushi?" he answered from his computer.

"I'm bored. Let's play something!" Kyoushi exclaimed, sitting backwards on a chair facing the chocolate haired man.

"I'm a… kinda busy. Why not go play with Takashi or something?" Xiao Lang didn't avert his eyes an inch from his laptop.

"No can do!" Kyoushi yelled and got up. He walked over to where Syaoran was and tried climbing on to his shoulder. "Takashi's showering."

"Pool then." He typed furiously, not flinching a bit even with Kyoushi's arms pulling him from the chair.

"It's not fun to swim alone. Whatcha doing anyways?"

"Well, right now my song writer, Clow Reed is briefing me on this new idea he has," he answered as he typed, "and right now I'm stating my opinion on it. I'll try finishing it up sooner but unless we get a break long than lunch, I'm going to always be busy even when I settle this one thing."

"Clow Reed?" Kyoushi tilted his head as if just realizing something. "I don't like him. He talks weird."

"You've met him?"

"Nope!"

Xiao Lang sweat dropped but chuckled anyways. "Yeah. He does get annoying sometimes but he's a good person. My best friend, in fact. He's working on some parts of the script too, in this movie."

"Really? No wonder the script's funny," Kyoushi snorted.

"I get used to it so, it makes not much difference to me." Xiao Lang pushed 'enter' and clicked 'send'. "Alright. I'm done. So what now? I'm not in the mood to leave the room at the moment nor am I much of a girl but is there anything you want to talk about?" Xiao Lang turned his seat, making Kyoushi fall on his bottom from pulling on him.

Kyoushi smiled sheepishly and decided to stay down there. "It's already nightime and I suddenly became sooooo lazy too. But I still want to do _**something**_… so I guess talking counts as a 'something'."

"Great! Cuz like I said, laziness has just invaded this space. Some bromance might be good for us."

"Let's ask tons of questions! I'll start!"

"Go ahead, Dog-boy," Xiao Lang offered and spun his chair around just to make himself dizzy.

"Let's see… what should I ask first…" As Kyoushi thought, he patted both his cheeks causing it to create an annoying popping sound. "Is it okay to ask something personal? Not answering is totally up to you~!"

"Ask awaaaaaay~" he answered, still spinning round and round, his head joing the rhythm.

"Okay. So when did you start knowing Ying Fa?"

Xiao Lang's chair stopped, the after effect taking a big toll on his senses. He tried pulling himself together to look at Kyoushi but all he saw was Kyoushi's baby-like smile floating all around his face. He shook his head vigorously and tried to regain his focus.

"Ying Fa?" he blinked. "I think it wasn't until we decided to make the music video together, like a few months ago."

"That's not long at all but you two seem so close!" Kyoushi had a look of awe like it was the coolest thing in the world. "I'm so jealous!"

"What? Why?" asked Xiao Lang, surprised by the statement.

"Why else? She's Ying Fa," Kyoushi said bluntly.

"O-okay." Xiao Lang tried understanding but nothing came to mind. Did Kyoushi like Ying Fa or was he just a fan? However, he was also a celebrity so why would he want to be a fan to any other celebrity, unless it was just pure admiration? This kid was just so confusing, especially when he rarely showed any other emotions besides utter joy. The only rare occurances were when he was in the car to lunch one day and when he was with Ying Fa and him. "Now its my turn. Soooo… are you always this happy? I mean, were you like born with a clownish smile the day you came out of your mom's… uterus?"

Kyoushi looked taken aback by the question. Not many, if not none at all, asked that type of question to him. Most were content with him just being agreeable, pleasant and didn't cause any trouble. Among the reasons he was that way was so no one would shove him away or ask too many questions.

"T-that… No," he started to stutter and looked down.

"No?"

Kyoushi too a deep breath and looked at Xiao Lang straight in the eyes with a jolly smile. "Nope! I've never always been this happy."

Startled by his reaction, Xiao Lang observed every edge of the other's face. The smile looked honest enough. But even through the happiness glow of it, deeper within he could detect even the slightest bit of angst.

"I see," he said. "So this is who you are now?"

"Most definitely!"

"That's good then." Xiao Lang smiled and got up to walk to his bed. He wobbled a bit, still dizzy he guessed, steadied himself and layed down. "Anything else?"

"Oh! There is!" Kyoushi slided his wheeling chair over to where Xiao Lang was. "I've always noticed how good you are at acting even though this is the first time you've acted. Won't you tell me your secret?" He wagged his non-existent tail.

Xiao Lang let himself think for a while. _Should I tell him? _He looked at the face of the doggy boy and sighed. His puppy dog eyes were too big to be normal.

"Okay. I'll tell you."

"Yeeaaahh!" Kyoushi hooted.

"But don't tell _**ANYONE**_."

"Right, Boss! I won't tell anyone even if it kills me!"

"Good." Xiao Lang took a deep breath and began confessing. "I do acting outside of the studio."

Kyoushi's ear twitched. "You mean on the streets?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Xiao Lang wondered if he should continue talking and thought, he already said this much. "I go to school too. Even with friends."

Kyoushi's eyes grew extremely wide as he processed what was being said. "You mean no one knows who you are? Cool! I want to do that! Teach me! Bring me with you!"

"Not a chance! That'd just be strange, don't you think? Someone like you suddenly appearing. You have to set up a good backround and everything."

"Awwwww… Just tell how you do it, then? I've never actually tried that stunt." Excitement flashed in Kyoushi's eyes, another thing that could be used as a distraction from all others. "How can they not guess who you are? I think its pretty obvious with that voice of yours. It's like a voice that fell from the heavens!"

"E-excuse me?"

"Come on, someone must have complimented your voice before." Xiao Lang shrugged his shoulders in agreement, his face indicated he's heard worse, or was it better? Kyoushi continued, "Your voice also synchronizes perfectly with Ying Fa that it's unearthly! But… her voice is different than yours…" his voice became softer.

"What do you mean?" Xiao Lang arched his eyebrow and heard his heart thumping in his chest. Was he about to hear a confession?

"Ying Fa… she's… amazing. Her voice isn't like heaven at all," Kyoushi shut his eyes. His face looked like he was dreaming… A dream of nightmares and a savior. "It's like darkness…"

"You'd better explain, Kyoushi." Xiao Lang didn't try to hide his glare, daring the other guy to continue. "I don't quite take others bad mouthing my friends."

Kyoushi chuckled and smiled. "You're a nice guy, Xiao. But I'm saying what I feel. Besides, I'm not even done talking yet. Now where was I…" he shut his eyes again, dreaming.

Xiao Lang watched the actions of Kyoushi. He seemed even weirder now. The guy looked like he was sleeping! His lips were mumbling something which he couldn't make out much but he did catch a few words. Dark, cold, and mom.

"Kyoushi?"

"Like darkness," the sleeping figure suddenly said, eyes still closed. "An angel from the deep who knows sorrow as well as anybody. She rose from the water and on to the land, in search for a better salvation… and also, redemption. A being that uses her charm and makes her voice heard. A siren."

_Is he talking about Ying Fa? _Xiao Lang was confused. If he was, he either knew her in a way he didn't, or he was just babbling. Either way, it just proved how bizzare Kyoushi was. Is he a happy person, or just a person that hides behind that smile?

Suddenly, he opened his eyes and the childish smile returned.

"But that's besides the point! Now answer my previous question, please!" he said.

"What question?"

"Sigh. I mean the one where they can't tell who you are even with your obvious deep voice!" Kyoushi moved his face even closer to get a better hearing range. He really wanted to know the answer.

Xiao Lang sighed and smiled. It didn't matter what or who the kid was. They were now friends and that's all that mattered. And also as long as he didn't harm Ying Fa. "I'll tell you my secret," he lowered his voice. "The thing is, when I'm out in the field, the real world, I rarely talk at all!"

"What? You don't talk?!" Kyoushi yelled in surprise but was hurriedly shushed by Xiao Lang. "Is that your character? Tell me about it!" he said quietly.

"Hummmm…" Xiao Lang laid back down and thought about it. "That's kind of difficult. It'll be easier if you could see it for yourself but that's kinda…"

"Let me see it! Let me join you!"

"What?! No way!" he refused.

"I swear I'll be a good actor! They won't know me! I wanna be in the real field as well!" Kyoushi begged continuesly. "I've been acting for a long time! I know I'll be great! I will-"

"Alright! Alright!" Xiao Lang finally gave in and waved his hands in defeat.

"Wooohooo!" Kyoushi knocked over his chair and jumped up and down in pure excitement. After calming down, he was about to hug Xiao Lang but was stopped with Xiao Lang's palm pushing his face to protect himself. "Ack!" He waved his arms to reach Xiao Lang.

"No hugs."

"Cheh." He stopped his attempt and went back to sitting down on the chair that fell over after picking it up. "So when's it?"

"Not sure. We've still got a lot of filming to do so it may be a long time," Xiao Lang answered. "Unless we get some sudden break, it's best to just forget about it for now and concentrate on work."

"Awww… But I want to try it out now!" Kyoushi exasperatedly yelled into the air.

"Unless some miracle happens, we aren't getting a break out of thin air."

"Then I call upon a miracle! Give us a break!" Kyoushi waves his hands in the air, as if to summon something and spun his chair in circles.

As if on cue, the phone rang. RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII INNNNNGGG~

"That must be my miracle!" Kyoushi stopped spinning and glided his chair to the phone on the table.

"Right~ Keep dreaming, Dog-boy."

"Moshi moshi!" after that, he went quiet. The expression on his face was extremely serious as if he had just received a death sentence. Xiao Lang started to worry if something was wrong. "I see… Okay. Goodbye." Kyoushi ended the call and slowly glided towards Xiao Lang, still holding that severe look on his face.

"Did something happen?" Xiao Lang asked. Kyoushi remained silent even after reaching the edge of Xiao Lang's bed, his sullen face in the direction of the floor. "What's wrong, Kyoushi?"

Xiao Lang couldn't see Kyoushi's face as his raven black hair covered it perfectly. For a second there, he thought Kyoushi was crying until he heard the low chuckle that brew in his throat. Not long after, it became a barking laughter that filled the room. He threw his head back as he laughed.

"Kyoushi?"

"I did it, Xiao Lang! We have a miracle!" Kyoushi shook Xiao Lang's shoulder enthusiasticly.

"Seriously?! A break?!" Xiao Lang got up from the bed. "When?!"

"The week of Christmas! Until the new year!" Kyoushi joined him, standing up, ready to celebrate at any time.

"You sly dog!" Xiao Lang rapped his arm around Kyoushi's shoulder and punched the top of his head, messing his hair as much as he could.

"AAH! My hair!"Kyoushi tried to let himself free out of the arms of the incredibly strong man.

"Hahahahah!" Xiao Lang laughed and let go of him. "What's wrong with letting your hair a bit messy?"

Kyoushi tried putting his hair back into its previous style but failed miserably. So instead, he grinned. "My hair isn't like your messy one. It's kinda hard to take care of."

"Who cares!" Xiao Lang yelled ecstaticly. He just couldn't contain his glee. He can finally see Sakura again! The main reason he decided to take such an offer in Japan.

"You seem so happy! Then I'm happy too!" Kyoushi decided.

"Okay. Now we've got to make preparations!" Xiao Lang paced the room. "What will you be… My brother? Too unbelievable… My friend? Too weird… I got it. My cousin!" he continued to mumble to himself as he hit things while pacing. He laughed to himself from time to time like a crazy person.

Kyoushi watched how funny Xiao Lang was acting. He's never seen him acting so utterly blissful. It made him happy as well to see the first friend he made here like that. Not only was he the first friend Kyoushi made in the studio but rather the first friend he's ever made. A fact that no one knew.

"Ack! What the heck am I doing?!" Xiao Lang suddenly shouted. "I should call her and make plans first!" He rushed to his phone and dialed her number. Before he pressed call, he said to Kyoushi, "No matter what, say nothing. Wait until I end the call."

"You got it, Boss!" Kyoushi grinned and sat down to watch Xiao Lang make the call. His actions earlier were so amusing that he couldn't wait to see more.

Xiao Lang pressed call.

Barely a few seconds after that, the other person answered and a loud 'Moshi Moshi!' was heard.

"Hello," Xiao Lang said in the softest voice Kyoushi had ever heard. His amusement just scyrocketed. He inched in closer. He couldn't make out what the other person was saying but he or she sounded just as happy as he himself always was.

"…Yes," Xiao Lang answered a question the other person asked and made him or her squeal. Probably a girl, Kyoushi concluded.

"Can I… bring my cousin?" Xiao Lang's voice was completely controlled but anyone around him would see the obvious joyous grin he had.

The person asked something which Xiao Lang answered again. "No…"

After that, it was quiet for a moment on the other line but she answered something back. She talked a lot too since Xiao Lang's pauses were pretty long. He rarely said anything at all! Unlike his usual attitude which Kyoushi was used too.

"Okay," Xiao Lang said, his smile still clearly plastered on his silly face. He looked at Kyoushi, gave a thumbs up that went stupidly with his dumb grin and held in a laugh at Kyoushi's baffled expression.

Kyoushi caught a 'Bye-Bye Li-kun! Happy holidays!' which was practically a yell.

Xiao Lang's smile grew even wider. "Bye." If anyone heard that single word, the smile could easily be detected if they listened hard enough. Xiao Lang hung up and released a loud blissful sigh.

"What the heck was that?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Kyoushi let go of all his built up laughter.

"Oh shut up, Dog-Boy. We've got work to do."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**(SAKURA'S POV)**

Yay! I'm meeting with Syaoran today! His cousin is going to be there too, though. I wonder what he's like…

I continue to walk to the designated place we had decided a few days ago. We were going to hang around Tokyo park where the Sakura trees were at. They were obviously not in bloom but it was still a beautiful sight to behold. I'm not sure what exactly Syaoran wants to do there but as long as we hang out, anywhere is fine.

Since it's winter, I'm wearing really thick faded jeans, not too mention boots, a baggy shirt and a huge pink winter overcoat, custom made by Tomoyo. The coat didn't have her initials DT on it so no one would ever suspect I got it from her. On top of my head is a fluffy pink hat with earmuffs included to protect my ears from falling off and slithered around my neck is a huge pink scarf that almost covers half my face. Besides all those are my glasses and warm gloves.

I reach the park 5 minutes early and find an empty bench to sit on. After relaxing my legs and bottom in a very cozy position, I look around. Christmas was in 2 days.**(It really is. Now is Sunday in my country. 23****rd**** December) **Everywhere around the park was covered in the holiday decorations. There isn't really much snow yet since snow falls pretty late in Tokyo but it is still so breathtaking. Even the ice around the lake is already frozen. I can see a few people skating happily.

Then, from the corner of my eye, I see two silhouettes walking towards me. I turn my head to see who it is but they are still too far away to make out. But even so, soon I manage to detect Syaoran's thick glasses and immediately know it's him. He was wearing a hat though so I can't see his usual gel until rock-like hair. As they get closer, I wave at them to to indicate my position. But I'm sure just my pinkness alone was enough to tell them where I was.

Syaoran's face becomes clearer and my heart heats up fuzzily. My feelings of missing him collapses and all worries about anything else involuntarily disappears.

After that I remember that his cousin is with him! So I take a quick peek to know what kind of person he is, though just looks alone won't tell me much.

It was a surprise because he looks nothing like Syaoran at all. Everything he's wearing is black. From black boots, black leather pants, a black leather coat probably with a black shirt inside too and also a huge black scarf. Oh, and of course he's wearing black gloves as well as I see him take his hands out his pockets. And last but not least are the black shades he is wearing not to mention his hair was ALSO black. It made him look somewhat… dangerous.

I ignore that assumption and get up from the bench to meet them.

"Hi, guys!" I say when they finally reached me.

"Hi," Syaoran replies with that kind smile of his.

The newcomer merely nodds at me which makes it kind of funny. There was actually someone that talked less than Syaoran? They were cousins so it makes sense though. Kinda.

"So this is your cousin?" I dare to ask. "He does resemble you in someways… Somehow."

"In more ways than other. You just can't _see it,_" the all black clothed guy suddenly says which definitely surprised me. I thought he didn't talk much. His voice was kind of gruffy somehow, like it was being controlled to speak in a way he wasn't used to. Or maybe it was just because of the cold and that huge scarf choking him.

"I see…" I look at both of them for a while and giggled a bit. It was true, if there were _any _similarities at all, I definitely couldn't see a glimpse of any of it. In defeat, I offer my hand to shake. "I'm Kinomoto Sakura, which I'm sure you've already heard from Li-kun. You are?"

"Kyou." He takes my hand and smiles a bit.

"Kyou…?"

"Just Kyou." With that, he let go of my hand and looked somewhere else.

I decide not to look into it and look at Syaoran. "Is there anything you have in mind that you want to do?"

He thinks for a while, or at least I think he's thinking, and looks towards the lake.

"The lake? You want to go skating?" He nodds and smiles at me. I smile back, quite satisfied with his choice this time, unlike the haunted house last time but that turned out okay anyway. "What about you, Kyou-kun? Do you want to go skating?"

He looks at me, arches an eyebrow and says, "If freezing my ass and breaking my bones every time I fall as to the coldness of just standing here solid, I'll choose the latter. But I'd be pleased to watch you two end up as how I said." He smiles.

"Umm… Okay." I smile back. "Then let's get over there."

It was a short walk to the lake. I pull Syaoran's hand the entire time which I'm sure he's used to by now and reach a booth where they let us rent ice-skates. I pick out a pink pair while Syaoran takes a green pair. As we go to pay, the old lady owner gives us a wrinkly kind smile and comments, "You two make such a sweet couple."

I look at Syaoran but he says nothing. I guess it was best to just agree with her. "Thank you, ma'am."

"I pray you two have a wonderful long and happy life together," she says again and waves us off as we head towards the lake.

"That was awkward," I giggle. I look at where Kyou is sitting – a bench right beside the edge of the lake – and call out, "You sure you don't want to join us, Kyou?"

"More sure than a cat afraid of water. It's the consequences I'm not daring to handle." I made a face, complete stupidity, and he says something else. "Just wait and see. Syaoran will show it to you." He smirked the last part which kind of made him look somewhat charming. The other girls present obviously noticed that as well and swooned.

I look at Syaoran. "What does he mean?"

He shruggs and nudges me to the ice.

This is going to be so much fun. It's been so long since I've skated. Its just like rollerblading! So I immediately take his offer and hop onto the ice, still holding his hand. Unknowingly, I accidentally pull his hand with me as I went and heard a loud cracking sound.

Syaoran fell flat on his face. Kyou started laughing like a maniac from his bench.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry Li-kun!" I fumble and squat down to help him. "You didn't break anything did you?"

He shakes his head as I try to pull him back on his feet. However, my skates caught onto something and this time, we both fell flat on our bottoms. "HOE!"

Kyou's laughter just became incredibly louder. I am definitely going to get him back for that.

"O-owie…" I moaned. "Sorry Li-kun. I guess my clumsiness is on hyperdrive today."

He chuckles in return, though I wonder how he can, and tries to get up again. After a few minutes of 'w-whoa' and 'aaah!', we both finally manage to steady ourselves. We laugh together, as we finally had made progress.

"Do you know how to skate at all, Li-kun?" I decide to ask him.

He shakes his head. Figures.

"Okay, then. Let me teach you!" I take both his hands in mine and usher him forward. "Just put one foot in front of the other like this," I move backwards to let him come forward, "that's it! It's just like walking!"

We follow my steps one by one and manage to move, rather than stay in a single place. We almost fall too many times to count but we laugh it off immediately after. It's just so much fun! But something is quite weird with Syaoran today. Since the beginning, he's been having this goofy grin on his face, even when he falls down. Is he _**that**_ happy? I wonder why… Is it due to having Kyou here? I look at Kyou and see the bored look on his face. Probably not.

After unbelievably accomplishing two rounds of pure exhiliration, we decide to stop for a while. It wasn't much but we did it together at a slow and steady pace which was tiring enough. We skate over to Kyou – Syaoran finally managed to go straight – and sit down at the empty space next to him.

"Had fun, love birds?" Kyou asks.

Syaoran raises an eyebrow at him. I'm not sure if it was a glare behind his glasses but Kyou smirks in return.

"We had a fun time. You should have joined us!" I exclaim, ignoring the 'lovebirds' part.

"And give up watching people break bones?" he looks at me skeptical. "No thanks."

"Oh. Okay." I giggle at him. He's funny in a way.

Suddenly, I group of laughing men come towards us. They are all big and tall with beer bottles in their hands. They stink of puke and cigarette smoke. After reaching us, they stopped.

"What do we have here? It's a slut!" says one of the three men. He was the biggest one, with tattered jeans and an unshaved face. "An ugly slut!" The others laugh in return.

Personally, I wasn't offended at all but this looks kind of dangerous.

"Hey, hey, must be tough babysitting such a geek couple, huh?" another one barks and looks at Kyou.

Kyou gets up, ready to say something in return but I pull on his sleeve, not wanting any trouble to arrise.

"Didja' see 'dat!" the last one bellows. "It looks like the babysitter is actually the slut!"

I could feel Syaoran's fist clench tightly. I take a glimpse and see his knuckles are pure white.

"Hey slut," the biggest one said again. "I may not be a geek or wear a fake leather jacket but atleast I got some balls down here!" he hollers, pointing to a dark place I have no intention to mention, with both his thumbs facing down. "Why not try me on for size?! Be _**my**_ mommy this time!"

I'm speechless. It's not everyday I face this kind of guy, except Ken maybe, but this time, not only Syaoran was involved, a person I just met is too. I'm not even sure what to reply. Should I look at Syaoran for help? But I think its best to keep eye contact, to not show any fear. But… something inside me is quivering.

"Come on baby, ditch these guys and suck my-"

CRACK. I real sound of breaking bones just echoed through my ears. I look to my side and see Syaoran isn't there anymore. He's standing up. But the one that made that sound wasn't him. It was Kyou. Kyou had punched the guy straight in the jaw before Syaoran could and sent the guy flying backwards. The howling guy's two companions rush towards him to help.

The entire time, I couldn't say anything at all. Am I scared? I look at my hands and see them… trembling.

"YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD! I'LL MURDER YOU!" the guy yells in between coughs of blood. His friends had managed to get him up.

"Murder me if you can, too many attempts have failed already," Kyou answers. It shocked me but i can't even move right now. I look at Syaoran but his expression is hidden from me. What is he feeling now?

"So everyone wants you dead, is that it?" the guy laughs. His buddies try to stop him from talking but he shoves them off.

I watch the scene and pay attention to every move. To me, it seems like those words struck a nerve in Kyou. Syaoran walks up to his cousin and whispers something in his ear which was replied by a slight grunt.

There are spectators but no one makes any move to do anything. I guess they are like me. Useless.

"You've got no friends, don't you?" the man continues. "Even those two geeks right there are just dying to be free from you being such a nuisance. A trash of society. They just can't wait to get rid of you, like everyone else you know!"

"Kyou!" Syaoran tried to grip Kyou's arm but he seems to furious, like he could kill at any moment.

"That burns, doesn't it? You know what? I'm betting even your mom would have thrown you on the streets the moment she got the chance!" the man laughs maniacally at his own words. They were just gibberish mockery, I'm sure.

But not to Kyou, it seems.

He dashes in the three men's direction at implausable speed, startling me, Syaoran and the three men. They were so startled that they start yelping and scampering off in pointless directions.

"Kyou!" Syaoran calls out his name in a booming voice. It was a first I've heard him say something so loud but I have no time to dwell on it. Kyou was darting after the three men faster than I could have hoped. Syaoran gave me sorry look, indicating he had to leave.

"Go!" I say anxiously.

Syaoran instantly takes off his skates, grab his shoes and runs in the direction where Kyou had disappeared off too.

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **

**(SYAORAN'S POV)**

_Where did Kyoushi run off too?_

I followed his trail perfectly and now I'm around a place with many dark alleys. I have never seen Kyoushi act so violently before. They way he acted, it was like that was his real attitude. He seemed to addapt to it perfectly enough.

I walk around, hoping to get any clue as to where Kyoushi is but found nothing.

"Where are you, Kyoushi? Damn it!" I say in frustation.

All of a sudden, a strange noise came from another alley not too far away here. So I run in that direction and alarm begins to fill me. In the darkness of the place, there are three men lying down on the floor and another sitting on one of them, punching countinuously.

I walk closer and see the three guys earlier all bloodied and bruised. The one currently being beat is still concious and begging for mercy.

"S-stop!" he begs. "I-I'm sorry!" he was coughing up so much blood, he choked. Still, Kyoushi didn't flinch.

"Kyoushi! That's enough!" I shout to him as I get closer. "Kyoushi, stop!"

I grab his shoulder and spin him around, trying to stop his attempt of beating the already unconcious person. At that exact moment, lightning flashed and Kyoushi's electric blue eyes glowed with deep anguish. I caught sight of blood smeared on his face and his hair no longer in place. He looked like a demon. Then, the lightning disappeared.

"Kyoushi, get a hold of yourself!" I shake him vigorously. "This isn't you! You're not a bad person! You're good, Dog-boy!"

The last sentence seemed to have reached him because his eyes start returning to normal.

"X-Xiao Lang?" he falters. He looks around him and then at his hands. They were full of blood. "Oh no…"

"Kyoushi, what's wrong?" anxiety starts building up inside of me.

"I didn't kill anyone right?" Kyoushi demanded to know but he doesn't look at me for the answer. "I… I'm not like this… I'm not bad! I don't want to be!" He starts hyperventilating madly as he hugged his knees, rocking back and forth. Tears were flowing non-stop down his cheeks.

"Kyoushi! It's alright, you hear?" I sit down next to him and try to calm him down as much as I can. "You're going to be just fine."

"It… it's not!" he yells. "I don't want to be here. This place is bad!"

I look at him confusedly. He sounded more like a kid than usual but I shrug it off. That's not important right now. So I decide to do the one thing I could. I hug him.

"Its dark…" Kyoushi mumbled to himself. "Its cold… so cold…"

"Its okay, Kyoushi…" I say softly and start to humm one of my songs for him. It seemed to have a lot of effect because he slowly calmed down and his crying turned into light sobs.

"Ying Fa…" Kyoushi whispers.

**This chappy is longer than most! It's a gift from me to you!**

**Right now is Christmas Eve here. But I don't celebrate it anyways. I still celebrate the 25 December though! Its my B-day! Woohooo~!**

**So instead of a christmas gift, think of it as my return birthday gift to you. Since no one really cares about my birthday during the holidays. :P**

**Either way, HAPPY HOLIDAYS everybody!**

**And a Happy New Year!**

**I always wanted to say that…. *giggle**


	12. Chapter 12 Plans and Schemes?

**THIS IS NOT THE TWELFTH CHAPTER. I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT THE TWELFTH CHAPTER.**

**Nah, I'm just messing with ya guys. :P**

**Sorry for the wait. You might wanna reread from chapter 1 if you want. hahah. Without further ado, ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 12

PLANS AND SCHEMES?

"So you mean to tell me, you ditched me for a week to babysit your _what _exactly?" Eriol was mad and Syaoran knew it well. Whenever he got angry, _**really angry**_, there was rarely any speck of humor in his voice and his language was slightly dulled from its usual courteous lexis. The accent was there but the charm was gone. It gave his words a crude feeling for his classy voice to use vulgar, if not normal, words.

"He's my fellow actor, Eriol," Syaoran tried to explain. They were now lounging in Syaoran's penthouse apartment with a view that covered the whole of Tomoeda. Syaoran stood by his glass walls that blocked his way from the outside heights, his eyes searching for the house he longed to set out to. "It was kind of important too."

"Syaoran, if it was a girl, it would have helped me understand a lot better, maybe even enlighten me. However, we are currently talking about a man whom you chose to nurse without even acquainting a single notice to me, nor giving me the time of day to pursue the plans that we had made and- What about the discussions? Have you decided to ditch me on that, as well?" Eriol, clearly pissed off, fumed to Syaoran from the sofa from which he sat.

Syaoran sighed.

"I'm sorry, man," he apologized. "But this was something I had to see through. I couldn't look away after I found out."

Eriol toyed with the teacup in his hands as he heard what Syaoran had said. No matter how mad he was, he wasn't going to do stuff without reason. "It was that important?"

"Yeah, it was."

"And you couldn't even spare one day for me?"

"Afraid not."

"Nor are you going to tell me what _exactly_ you found out about this… this colleague of yours," Eriol said as a statement, not a question.

"You know me so well." Syaoran smiled sheepishly towards his bestfriend, hoping to get his forgiveness in any way possible.

"Uuuurrgghh…" Eriol groaned, set down his teacup on the table and rubbed his temples. "Alright. As long as you don't ditch me again and come to the discussions for your new song like you promised."

"Thanks, Eriol! And don't take me ditching you too hard. I didn't go to Ying Fa's Christmas Eve charity concert either."

"And did she take that lightly?"

"W-well… she took it just fine, I guess…" _Touya on the other hand… _Syaoran thought but quickly pushed it away with a slight shudder.

Eriol leaned back and took a deep breath, inhaling the freshness of the air worthy of a penthouse people were paying so much money for. He exhaled and started to say, "Syaoran… I know you've been hiding a few secrets from me lately and I don't mind or anything but… As your best friend, its okay to trust me with anything, you know."

"I know," Syaoran answered and continued to look outside again, searching for the same house he watched any time he could. He wanted to trust Eriol but Kyoushi's secret was too personal and not something one could take lightly. It's not like Eriol was going to blabber it to somebody, it was just that the emotional state the secret goaded out from Kyoushi was something he did not want to satirize.

"Okay. There is one secret that I think I should tell you," Syaoran said after thinking long enough. "Its about Ying Fa… and Sakura."

"I see…" Eriol gave a tedious reply. He picked up his teacup and took a long sip.

"I know this is a big secret but technically you _do_ work for Ying Fa. Well, _worked._ But the point is, you're also under the company's name, also have a secret identity and you're one of the people on the inside," Syaoran talked, more to himself than to Eriol. "So I think I really should tell you and with that, I'll also have you to come to when some problem arises. So, you ready to hear it?" he looked at Eriol.

"Mmmm," Eriol mumbled from his teacup, his eyes never leaving the brown liquid swirling without a beginning or end.

"The thing is… I found out that Sakura is…"

Eriol silently thought to himself, _so he found out that Sakura is Yi- _

"Ying Fa's sister!"

Eriol sprayed all the contents in his mouth and onto the floor. "Wh-what?"

"I know, right?!" Syaoran agreed to what he thought was a surprise reaction to the truth he had made. "I was shocked when I found out about it too! It took me a while to figure it out but when I did, man did it make a lot of sense." Syaoran grinned; proud of himself for solving a mystery he had conjured up in his mind.

Eriol, still coughing up tea from his throat out of his nose and mouth, tried to speak, "You seriously made that assumption on your own?"

"With no help at all!"

"God, you're the symbol of inanity," Eriol mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"Oh, yeah, actually I did. I was wondering how I was going to clean off this muddle I had made on your exclusive new carpet due to you're a umm… conclusion," Eriol said to mask his previous verdict.

Syaoran wrinkled his noise at the sight Eriol specified. "I'll call someone to clean it up, that is if you won't mind someone else cleaning up your brown snot," Syaoran sneered.

"That is not brown snot!" Eriol defended.

"It came out of your nose, and its brown," Syaoran pointed out. He walked to the spot at the carpet where it was still clean. "That counts as brown snot to me."

"Uuurgh… Your skull is incredibly thick…" Eriol grumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said that due to it not being my actual snot, I have not difficulty in letting you request for any particular back-up." Eriol got up and went to the kitchen sink, bringing the fallen cup with him.

"Hmph. Well fine then," Syaoran put out and jumped on one of the sofas. "I'll call them up."

"Yeah, you do that," Eriol answered in an uninterested manner from the kitchen.

After Syaoran made a short call, he leaned back and thought for a while. He had told Eriol the truth but the guy hadn't given him much in reply. What exactly did Eriol think about the confession that he just made?

"Hey, Eriol. You didn't really say anything on the secret I just told you. Don't you have some kind of opinion to shoot at me?" he finally decided to ask.

Eriol walked back in with a face Syaoran couldn't exactly understand. It was a mix of 'are you stupid?' and 'I have no comment'.

After sitting down on a sofa facing Syaoran, he finally said something. "I think you should continue thinking whatever you want."

"So you don't care that I just told you a major secret that everyone would kill to know?" Syaoran was incredulous.

Eriol stared back at Syaoran, not giving away anything on his face, hiding the fact that he was laughing his ass off in the inside. _I know the secret to your secret thanks to Tomoyo, _he thought.

"Well, I've heard a more incredible and _credible _secret than yours," he simply stated.

"Owh really?" Syaoran raised his eyebrow in a sardonic manner. "And what may be that secret be?"

"It is against my principles to change the thoughts of stupid people."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means…" Eriol sighed. "Figure it out for yourself."

"What? That makes no sense!"

"To you, apparently it doesn't," Eriol rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o On set

"And take five," Mizuki Kaho shouted through her megaphone.

Everyone gave a huge sigh of relief and went to settle down personal business; toilet breaks, throat cleansing and makeup touching ups. Two particular actors, plus actress, went to renew their stamina at the snack table.

"Acting sure makes you hungry doesn't it?" Kyoushi said while picking up a tremendous amount of scones and putting them on his plate. "Good thing the food they always serve is delicious!" He popped a scone into his mouth.

"Yeah, it really does make you form an appetite," Xiao Lang agreed as he devoured a pop tart. He took a scone from Kyoushi's plate and began to gobble that up as well.

"Hey!"

"Sharing is caring, dog-boy," Xiao Lang rubbed Kyoushi's head, which turned his frown into a childlike smile begging for more.

Ying Fa giggled. "You both really seem more close then you were a month ago."

A silent understanding passed between the two actors.

"Well, we're both men," Xiao Lang pointed out. "We're allowed to have a little bromance from time to time."

"Uhuh! We had a lot of fun during the time off," Kyoushi joined in.

"I… I see…" she smiled a bit awkward and continued nervously. "I'm glad you two spent so much time together. I would think that men such as yourselves would spent the holidays with a woman."

"I would have but…" Xiao Lang looked at Kyoushi's face that was tinged with a bit regret. "Friends are definitely more important," he said with finality.

Kyoushi smiled from his heart at the words of his friend. "Yes. Friends are very important." Then, he put down his plate of scones, took Ying Fa's hands without looking into her eyes and said, "Besides, why would I go out with any other woman when I have you here."

"K-kyoushi, that's so sweet of you," Ying Fa smiled at him.

Upon hearing her voice, he looked up from her hands to face her. "AHH!" he yelled and fell back.

Ying Fa and Xiao Lang jumped at his outburst.

"S-sorry," Kyoushi apologized and quickly composed himself, trying not to appear too goofy. Although, the foolish and sorry grin could not be wiped from his silly face. "It's just that your face," he gestured towards Ying Fa's face, "it's a uh… the ghoul makeup artist really did a good job. Ehe…heh…"

"Owh, hahah," Ying Fa's laughter rang in a melodious tune. "I think it looks great actually. Its different that what I usually have on." She gave a little twirl towards Kyoushi's plate of scones, took one, and took a bite before putting it back on the plate. "Especially since I can still eat with it on."

"Hey!" he yelled and pouted.

Ying Fa laughed at his adorable reaction, the same reaction he had with Xiao Lang earlier. Her laughter was so musical, Xiao Lang's heart couldn't help but flutter a little bit. Kyoushi on the other hand stopped what he was doing, if he was actually doing anything, and took her hands in his again.

"You know what, I don't care what you look like," Kyoushi said in a soft and gentle voice, looking into her emerald eyes. "Ying Fa will always be Ying Fa."

Those words are what hit Xiao Lang the most. He felt the exact same way about Sakura and yet here Kyoushi was, saying without a moment's hesitation the exact words he could never say, but to a different girl of course.

Why could he never do that? Was it because of his image? Really?

"Thank you, Kyoushi," Ying Fa smiled and he let go of her. "I think its about time we get back. 5 minutes isn't exactly that long."

"B-but, my scones!"

"Come on, dog-boy," Xiao Lang pulled Kyoushi by the collar and dragged him back on set.

"Nooooooo!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"This sure is tiring." Xiao Lang took a bottle of water from the refreshment table and gulped down every drop. Kyoushi and Ying Fa did the same.

Its been three months since the filming started in December and spring was just around the corner. Soon, the new semester was going to start in Japan and DT is once again getting ready for her new spring collection line up.

"You get used to it in time but I'm sure it mustn't be all that different from your roles as singers," Kyoushi said after wetting his parched throat.

"Both are tiring and both are fun," Ying Fa smiled.

"Wanna go out for dinner, guys?" Kyoushi offered. "I know this great pizza place."

Xiao Lang looked at his watch and made a face. Tonight was the discussion meeting Eriol was always reminding him about. He didn't have the heart to ditch any of his best friends. But Eriol made the appointment first so there was no helping it. _Besides, Ying Fa and Kyoushi could use some alone time, _he thought.

"Sorry guys but I've got a meeting with Clow Reed tonight," he apologized. "You two should go together." He winked at Kyoushi.

Kyoushi blushed a bit and looked at Ying Fa. "If it alright with you, Ying Fa."

Ying Fa's heart fell a bit when Xiao Lang declined but accepted to eat out with Kyoushi anyways, as friends. "Sure." She smiled.

All three headed off to the respected destinations; Xiao Lang to the meeting and Kyoushi and Ying Fa to dinner.

After wearing cheap disguises, Ying Fa and Kyoushi drove off to a place called Pizza Palace. It wasn't your everyday pizza shack. It was actually a three star restaurant.

The first part of the drive was a quiet one. It consisted of Kyoushi being extremely anxious and Ying Fa, lost in thought thinking about the days that passed.

She loved the movie she was doing because, it didn't seem like acting to her. It felt like real life. Well, except for her being ugly. But the concept was the same because in reality, she felt invisible. Not invisible to the world but rather, invisible to the only person she wants to notice her; Xiao Lang.

As if she doesn't notices the way he's always staring into space and the expressions he makes whenever he talks about this one girl who he would never say who. But in the movie, she's never felt happier.

Mostly because she's not hiding her feelings. She's embracing them and doing her best to get the man she wants, despite being ugly, or invisible. And in the movie, the man, Xiao Lang, reveals feeling for her as well. But what makes her the most giddy is that the name he calls out is Sakura, the name of her character in the movie and in real life. She could never have felt any happier than him calling her by her name like that. However, she was wrong. Whenever he said the name 'Sakura', his face and voice is just filled with so much emotion. Even though its just him being an incredible actor, she can't help falling more in love.

"Hey Ying Fa?"

"Huh?" she answered abruptly.

"Am I a bother to you?"

"Of course not!" she exclaimed. "Why would you think that? You're such a sweet guy!"

"Really?" Kyoushi's eyes widened in happiness. "Then hearing you say that is enough for me. Oh! We're here!" He parked the car and got out quickly. After closing his door shut, he shuffled to the other side to open Ying Fa's door for her.

"Thanks, Kyoushi, but I could have done it myself," she assured him.

"No can do lil' lady. What gentleman would allow such a thing?" he offered his arm and she giggled as she took it.

"Then I'm very lucky to be taken out by such a nice gentleman." They walked into the restaurant, arm in arm and sat down.

"I'll go order. Is there anything specific you want?" Kyoushi asked.

"Extra cheese."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Ying Fa stated. "Make sure its cheesy."

"Hahahahah," Kyoushi laughed. "You got it, sister."

He walked off, leaving her more time to think to herself.

When was the last time Xiao Lang took her out to eat? Just the two of them. She couldn't recall. It was always lunch, never dinner but since the movie, they haven't been out together. Kyoushi was always with them, not that she minded since he is such a fun guy to talk to. But now she realizes how far apart they were getting. Where does Xiao Lang always go anyways? She wants to know everything about him…

_What about Syaoran?_ The thought suddenly crossed her mind. She's never really went out with the guy. They always went to places together for fun but she didn't count that as going out. Going out for her was more like having romantic situations like dinner, for example. They always did have dinner together but that wasn't going out. It was more like going in since the dinner was at home.

Ying Fa smiled remembering the fun times with Syaoran. Why couldn't she ever invite Xiao Lang to dinner? Oh yeah… He'd always decline. Well, unless there was Kyoushi involved or maybe business. Is that all there is to them? Business?

She knew that wasn't true. She of all people understood how caring Xiao Lang was of her. But you can't blame a girl for wanting more, right?

Is it encoded in every girl's genes to love a man that doesn't want her and ignore the nicest person that really cares even if he's right in front of her?

"Hi, I'm back!" Kyoushi said excitedly and sat down in front of her. "The pizza will be here in a min. In the mean time, I got these." He put down two bowls of soup and garlic bread.

"My god, they smell delicious," Ying Fa squealed. She took her bowl and took a sip. "Sigh… it really is amazing…" She moaned in pleasure. "The garlic bread looks crispy too!"

She was just about to take a bite when Kyoushi stopped her.

"Wait!" he quietly shouted. "You're not supposed to eat it like that. Here, let me show you."

"Okay. Show me!"

Kyoushi picked up a piece, Ying Fa watching him intently, dipped it into his soup and took a huge bite out of it, creating an alluring crispy sound. At the end of it, he made an overreacting moan of pleasure.

"MMMMHMHMHMMM~ Now that is delish!"

"Hahahah!" Ying Fa laughed. "Just watching you is making my mouth water. Now its my turn!"

She dipped in her garlic bread and took a bite. However, she dipped it too much that the soup was drooping from her bread. It drooped onto her chin and she giggled in embarrassment.

"Eheheh. I can't say I'm not usually this clumsy cuz I AM always clumsy," she said sheepishly.

Kyoushi chuckled at her cuteness and gave her a tissue. "Here."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome, Ying- I mean…Sakura."

Ying Fa's head snapped up. "What?"

"Sakura. It's your characters name, since I can't actually call you… you know," he whispered the last part.

"O-oh… Yeah," she recomposed herself and smiled. "Then I'll call you…"

"You can pick whatever you want!"

"Dog-boy."

Kyoushi almost fell face first.

"W-why?" he pouted.

"Cuz Xiao Lang is always calling you that," she giggled at Kyoushi's childishness.

"B-but…" he made the most miserable and adorable face ever possible by a man his age, his finger tracing circles on the table. "I wanted something cooler…"

"Hahahahah. Alright, Alright," she calmed him. "If you want a cool name, why don't _you _pick one. That way, you'll be satisfied either way."

"Okaaay~!"

Kyoushi closed his eyes and thought to himself. His hand was under his chin, probably as a way to help him think better, and he made a strange grumbling sound in his throat. His expression was so intense, Ying Fa couldn't help thinking how adorable he looked right at that moment. He looked like his thinking alone could kill someone.

"Ky-"

"I got it!" he suddenly shouted, startling Ying Fa and earning him hushes from the other customers. "I'm not that good at this stuff soooo… I'll just use a name Xiao Lang once used on me."

"Oh? And what might that be?"

"It's Kyou." He grinned sheepishly. "You may call me Kyou, Miss Sakura." He got up from his chair and bowed in front of her, as if meeting for the first time. Ying Fa laughed at him and got up too. She curtsied as gracefully as she could but to no avail. Her arm hit the flower vase at the side of the table but just before it hit the floor, Kyoushi had sidestepped and caught it in his hand.

He put it on the table and laughed. They both did. They were acting so childishly it surprised Ying Fa. She never knew she could act so foolishly before, on purpose of course. Kyoushi took her hand and spun her around, savouring her melodious laugh, ending it with her bending over her back and in his arms.

Just then, the waiter came with their pizza. He gave them an awkward look, due to their out of place position, but said nothing, just placing the pizza on the table. Kyoushi and Ying Fa muffled their laughs and sat back down. When the waiter left, they let out barks of laughter but of course, were shushed moments later.

They did their best to chuckle silently and continued to talk.

"That was so much fun!" Ying Fa exclaimed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Sakura!" Kyoushi beamed.

At the sound of her name, Ying Fa accidentally blushed.

"Now lets eat while its hot!" he said excitedly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o At the same time

"Hey, Eriol! I got here just like I promised," Syaoran grinned confidently.

"Yes you did," Eriol answered, noncommittal. He was writing something on a few documents, hoping to get at least one of his works done by the hour.

Eriol was sitting at a desk of the main office of the Li Corporation's Japan Branch. The office he was sitting in belonged to the stand in CEO, himself. The CEO of course is Yelan Li but she is always stationed at the main building in Hong Kong. She leaves the branches to the people she trusts most, usually family. Syaoran had yet to lead any part of the corporation, as he was the face of it all. If he stood as CEO, his identity would have been immediately revealed.

Syaoran took a seat in front of Eriol and waited. Disturbing someone who was deep in work wasn't a wise thing to do, especially when it came down to Eriol. After a few minutes of just sitting there, refraining himself to spin his seat around like a child, Eriol stacked up his papers and placed them aside.

He took a big sigh of relief, cracking his knuckles to rid the strain.

"Tough day?"

"As tough as any other day I have lived through," Eriol answered. He made himself comfortable and took out another set of papers for his meeting with Syaoran.

Syaoran watched his friend work and once again admired how hardworking the man was, behind all the glam and beautiful mockery. He wasn't someone that craved the limelight but everyone knew he could achieve it easily if he tried.

Eriol set his papers into different sections and took out his custom-made fountain pen. Being the person he was, he sometimes liked to be old fashioned in some of the aspects of life. It also made it easier for people like Yelan and the other Clan members to detect phoney paperwork just by the ink and pen traces.

"Now, before we begin, how have you been lately, Little Wolf?" Eriol gazed at Syaoran form behind his glasses.

"Tiring but good as always," Syaoran replied and laid back into his chair. He crossed his legs and put his hands on his knees. "You?"

"I've had better days. Have you had dinner yet?"

"Kyoushi invited me out earlier," Syaoran said which earned a suspicious look from Eriol, "but I declined, knowing I had to be here."

"I see. I'll call up some dinner. It'll be here within the hour."

"Alright! I'm starved~"

"So did Kyoushi go out alone?" Eriol asked.

"Nah. He went out with Ying Fa. Figured he needed some time alone with her," Syaoran answered without a care.

Eriol almost choked.

"Really Syaoran?" Eriol looked incredulous. "Are you that dense?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Uurgh…" Eriol rubbed his temples. "Sometimes I wonder if we're really related…"

"Just tell me anything I need to know, Eriol," Syaoran said, starting to feel annoyed.

"Just one thing then. You are definitely going to regret many choices you make."

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH! That's HILARIOUS!" Ying Fa laughed out loud, holding her stomach with her hand to ease the pain from laughing. Kyoushi laughed along with her, wiping the tears from his eyes. They earned a few glares but at that moment, they didn't care at all.

"And then he walked all day long, searching for his car," Kyoushi said.

"He didn't notice at all?" Ying Fa chocked on her laughter.

"Not one bit."

They both laughed at each other's jokes, happy to not care about any more paparazzi or remembering lines to some scene; just being themselves.

"It's fun to talk to you, Kyou. You always say things that make me laugh," Ying Fa smiled.

Kyoushi beamed at the compliment. More than anything else, having Ying Fa appreciate him was better than life itself.

"Thank you, Ying F- I mean, Sakura!" he uttered in complete joy. "But enough about this. Do you mind if i ask you something personal?"

"Just ask an we'll see."

"Okay. So umm… You like Xiao Lang, don't you?"

Ying Fa choked on her saliva and blushed. "I-is it that obvious?"

Kyoushi chuckled to himself and took a deep breath. "It pretty much is. But Sakura, haven't you noticed that he's already in love with someone else?" He shook off the irony of the name he was currently identifying Ying Fa with and the name of the girl Xiao Lang seemed to like.

Ying Fa was quiet for a while before answering. "Yes, i have. She must be a very lucky girl." She smiled a bit sorrowfully which made Kyoushi's heart ache. "But that doesn't mean i have to give up! Xiao Lang is still my best friend and if ever she breaks his heart, i will always be there to comfort him!"

"And if ever he breaks your heart, i'll be there to comfort you!" Kyoushi wagged his non-existent tail.

"Such a good boy." Ying Fa reached out and patted his head.

"Hey, i know!" Kyoushi suddenly perked up.

"Huh? What?"

"Your birthday is coming up, isn't it?"

"How did you know that?" Ying Fa asked, surprised.

"Sakura, please, you are known nationwide. How could anybody NOT know when your birthday is?"

"I-i see… Silly me." Ying Fa stuck out her tongue sheepishly. "Yeah. I guess my birthday is coming soon. What of it?"

"Well, why don't you invite him out? Use your birthday as an excuse!"

"I appreciate the idea but… i'm sure he would just decline. Lately, he tries not to be alone with me." Ying Fa sighed, already in defeat. "I'd be better off just celebrating at home with my family like i do every year."

This made Kyoushi even more determined to help Ying Fa. "Then why don't you just lie to him?"

"Huh?"

"Tell him its a big gathering. A birthday celebration that wouldn't be complete without him! I'm sure he'd definitely come!"

"You mean… Say it's a party when in fact its just a celebration between him and me?" Ying Fa's ears were perked. "But what would he say when he finds out?"

""It doesn't matter. He'll already be there! He'll have to sit down and celebrate with you then leave you alone on your birthday."

"I… I see… That's a great idea, Kyou!" Ying Fa held his hands in hers and was about to jump up and down when she remembered something. "What about the celebration with my family?"

"Family?" something twitched in Kyoushi's subconsciousness. "Family is important… Why don't you have the celebration with your family in the morning and the one with Xiao Lang in the evening?"

"Morning and evening… It's perfect! Thanks Kyou! I'm so happy!" Ying Fa beamed and got up to hug him.

"I was born to make you happy…" Kyoushi whispered so softly, Ying Fa could't hear it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**(SYAORAN'S POV)**

After the meeting and dinner with Eriol, we decide to sit and catch up on the lives we have been living lately. As I have been acting on set, Eriol has been going to school as usual. I have really missed Sakura but work is work and if it wasn't for this acting gig, i wouldn't even be in Japan.

"So how's school?" I ask.

"Same as usual. Life has become more sensual since I have started courting my lovely Tomoyo," Eriol answers, which i refrain myself from gagging at the response.

"What about Sakura?"

"Oh, she's fine. Same old her."

After his simple answer, i get annoyed. "Is that it? Can't you elaborate more?"

"Well, what do you expect for me to say? It is Tomoyo all my interest directs to. Or do you want me to take interest in Sakura as well?"

"No. Don't." I let go of my heavy breath. "It's just… It's so hard to get information on Sakura lately. It's like she's hiding from me. You're the only one i can count on. Well, you WERE."

"Hahahah. You may not have to fret about that, Little Wolf. She may be closer than you give credit for," Eriol says in this 'I'm all knowing' way.

"But whats the point if i don't know she's there? If i can't see her? What's the point of it all?" I burst out unintentionally.

"Really, Syaoran?" Eriol tsks. "Must you become some desperate animal over one girl?"

"I… I'm sorry, Eriol," I apologise and start to feel guilty. "It's just that… She's not just some girl. She's really special to me. And i know this movie is a big step for me and all but the main reason i even considered it was because she's here in Japan. And the only reason for me to see her at all is if i took the job. Don't get me wrong, i AM enjoying acting but… You know…" I look down guiltily after forcing my feelings on to Eriol. I was awaiting to hear him get mad or mock my stupidity and selfishness but instead, i hear him laugh. I look up at him.

"Hahahahah. Owh Syaoran, you always seem to amuse me," he continues to laugh as i just gape at him weirdly. How can he find this funny at all? I just poured my heart and soul to him and he laughs, saying i'm amusing?

"Eriol, I don't think you get that i just opened my heart to you."

"I'm sorry, Syaoran but i too am saying the truth of how i feel. You are such an amusing fellow that i just await to hear you speak. You always seem to make these bizarre assumptions and feel things that are so unnecessary that it becomes a source of plain amusement," Eriol said. He lays back in his chair and crosses his hand in a way psychiatrists do.

"What do you mean by bizarre assumptions?" I raise my brow. What he said does annoy me but whatever comes out of Eriol's mouth must always be taken note of.

"Owh that?" he chuckles, just to annoy me. "It doesn't mean much, Syaoran. Its not whats important here. Whats important is I have an idea of how to get you two a night for yourselves!"

"Really?" I get excited, my previous chain of thought immediately washes away from my mind. If anyone had a good idea for anything at all, it was definitely Eriol. I mean, he got me this far hasn't he? Even though my voice is what helped but hey, what good is a good voice without a good song to go with it? "What do you have in mind?"

"First of all, Ying Fa's birthday is coming up."

I look at Eriol expectantly, waiting for something more to come out out of his mouth but nothing does. Instead, he just looks at me back with a face expecting me to understand. "What?"

He rolls his eyes in defeat and says, "Seriously, Syaoran? How many times have i told you how dense you are by now? According to you, they are TWINS."

Realization dawned on me and i immediately agreed on how stupid i am. I laugh in shame. "Hahah. Sorry, Eriol. I guess i really am dense."

"Now you agree but you don't really get how dense do you…"

"I know. I know. Now," I say, impatient, "Tell me your big idea!"

"Alright. Patients is key, Syaoran. Her birthday isn't for another week or so yet."

"I know but i gotta make plans! So many plans! It has to be PERFECT." I start to calculate and think about the costs, the place, what time would be the best, and even what kind of flowers would compliment her the most; of course Sakura flowers. Good thing they were in season.

"Syaoran, calm down!" Eriol yells which instantly made me stop fretting.

"Yes?"

"Think about it for a moment," Eriol took a deep breath which felt like a century passing. "Its not possible for her not to have a party. If in fact her twin is Ying Fa, wouldn't they hold a big gathering? When will she have time for you?"

"That's true…" I stop to think for a while. Knowing Sakura… "She won't go."

"What?"

"If there's going to be a party for Ying Fa, Sakura won't go. She loves Ying Fa too much to expose herself like that." I think about the times she always talks mighty about Ying Fa. She never lets herself be seen no matter what. She even lets herself get bullied just to avoid attention on herself. "If such a big party is going to be held, Sakura won't take such a risk to come even if it's her birthday. And being Ying Fa's birthday as well, there should me more publicity on it."

"I see. then that makes it all the more easier for you to plan something for her."

"Yeah, but how do i get her to come?" I start to wonder. It's really hard to invite Sakura to anything unless i got a real good excuse and she has free time. And her birthday? Probably no free time.

"Owh thats easy. Just say you and some friends are having a party for her. She'll definitely come. A person must come to one's own party now hasn't she," Eriol says, as a matter of fact.

In excitement, I stand up. "Eriol, you are a GENIUS."

"I know."

"Now i really have to go and start to prepare." I gather up my stuff and get ready to leave in a hurry.

"Seriously, Syaoran, you should really calm down," Eriol tsks.

"I know but she's like a jolt of adrenaline to me!" I say, packing up as many things my arms can carry.

Just as i was out the door, Eriol called out, "Don't forget to actually invite her first before carrying out any specific plans!"

"Will do!"

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**(NORMAL POV)**

"Thanks for sending me back, Kyoushi," Ying Fa smiled at him sweetly. "Even though we live next door, literally." Ying Fa looked to the door beside hers in the long hotel hallway and giggled.

"You're welcome! I'm not a man if i can't get a woman home safely." Kyoushi walked to his room backwards and waved to her. "Sayonara and goodnight, Ying Fa!"

"Goodnight, Kyoushi!"

"My idea of a good night has always been having a lovely meal and a proper conversation. Thank you, Ying Fa. You gave me just that." Kyoushi was standing in front of his door, just counting the seconds before he went inside. "Anything else you wanna say before we part?"

"Hurmmm… Don't forget to change into your pyjamas before bed!"

"Hahahah. Ying Fa, sometimes I'm so tired, like I am now, I look down at what i'm wearing and if it's comfortable enough to sleep in, I don't even make it into my pyjamas. I'm looking down and like, 'T-shirt and stretchy pants? Yup, that's fine. These are my pyjamas tonight!'"

Ying Fa laughed at Kyoushi's gestures and silliness. "Alright. Suit yourself. Goodbye now!"

"Bye!"

Ying Fa walks into her hotel room, or also better known as hotel suite, and heads straight to her room. It was still early for bed but she got ready for it anyway. She took off her clothes, and took a long hot bath, thinking about what Kyoushi said earlier. If everything went well on her birthday, she may even confess! What other time would be perfect enough? Although she kind of figured Xiao Lang already knew about her feelings, it still didn't change the fact the saying it with her own lips would give her more self-confidence and pride.

"Even if I'm going to get rejected, the worse he can say is no…" she whispered to herself. After a moment of sweet relaxation, she finally decided to try and give Xiao Lang a call. She took out her work related cellphone and pressed speed dial number one.

Xiao Lang's voice came on.

"Hello? Xiao Lang-"

"Because its yooouu~" went Xiao Lang's caller ringtone which just happened to be his on song. She blushed at how silly she looked at the moment and thanked god no one was there to see her. A few seconds later, a click sound was heard.

She hesitated for a moment before saying, "X-Xiao Lang? Is that you?"

"Hello? Ying Fa?" he answered, which made her sigh in relief.

"Hi, Xiao Lang! You busy?" she asked.

"I uh… I can spare a minute." It sounded like someone was drilling a wall through the phone. Xiao Lang was definitely up to something.

"You sure? Sounds like a lot's going on there."

"It's fine. Just making some preparations for you know… stuff," he answered shortly, not wanting to reveal much.

Owh. Okay… Hey, i was wondering… since my birthday is coming up…" Ying Fa started fidgeting in the tub. She talked to Xiao Lang everyday but this was a big deal for her. Nothing would go right if he didn't come.

"Yeah…?"

"I was wondering if you'd wanna go out then," she finally managed to blurt.

"Go out?"

"To a party!" Ying Fa smacked her head for forgetting the most important part and blushed furiously thinking of how weird she must have sounded asking him out.

"So you're asking me out to a party?" All noise and ruckus stopped for Xiao Lang's side. He seemed to be paying attention now.

"Yes. A party. My party. A birthday party to be exact. You just have to come!" Ying Fa tried to be discreet about it but she REALLY wanted him to come to the so called 'party'.

Xiao Lang was quiet for a few seconds before he started asking what she thought to be random questions. "So you're having a birthday party?"

"Yup!"

"On your birthday?"

"Duh. Of course!"

"What time is that?"

"Its a… at 5pm." She stuttered at the time but was satisfied with the result.

"And anyone who's anyone is coming to this party right?"

"Oh yes. Everyone is coming. That's why you just HAVE to come. PLEASE XIAO LANG!" Ying Fa begged him furiously. Without confirmation, she wouldn't be able to settle anything down, especially her raging feelings a.k.a. hormones.

Again with the silence on the other side. Xiao Lang was sure thinking a lot. Maybe he really was busy, only with what?

"Xiao Lang? Please…?" Ying managed to utter a final plead out of desperation. This was one chance she didn't want to slip by. Holding her feelings was starting to hurt too much.

"Sigh. Alright Ying Fa-"

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" she starting yelling any bouncing in the tub which created a huge amount of waves and caused water to overflow.

"Wait, Ying Fa! I can't promise anything!"

"Huh?" her happiness was cut short.

"I know its your birthday and i REALLY want to make you happy but if somehow i can't manage to come, please forgive me," Xiao Lang said it with a somewhat strangled voice.

"But you will try to come right?"

"I will try with every fiber in my being."

"Then that's good enough for me," Ying Fa said. "I'll always be waiting."

"Hahah. Thanks Ying Fa."

"You're welcome! Bye bye Xiao!"

"Bye."

CLICK

"Sigh~" Ying Fa sunk her head inside the water before coming out, gasping for air. She walked out of the tub and drained up all the water before drying herself and wrapping her body in a towel. Before leaving the bathroom, she dried her hair, going through every strand. Due to being Ying Fa most of the time, she's always been combing. But if it were up to her Sakura self, she'd leave it wet and all. When she was satisfied, she walked into her bedroom and rummaged through the closet to find the most perfect pyjamas for the night while whistling the entire time. Everything seemed to be going perfect for her. Her birthday was coming up, she was going home to her family and friends and best of all, she was going to spend time alone with Xiao Lang, though he doesn't know it yet. The only thing that could go wrong is if something happened during her confession. Or so she thought.

She put on her picked out pyjamas and walked towards her bed. It wasn't really that late but all that laughing with Kyoushi sure made her exhausted. Kyoushi was so bright. His happiness just seeps into your skin and infects you unconsciously. To Ying Fa, Kyoushi was like the sun.

Then she thought of something. In the movie she was starring in, her co-star, Xiao Lang's character name was Taiyou, which meant Sun. But if she recalls, when she read the script, his name was supposed to be Ippiki Okami which meant 'Lone Wolf'. She hadn't noticed the change before this. (**i bet none of you guys noticed this either. hahah. It's in chapter 7) **She wondered when and why the change was really made. But her thoughts were cut short.

TUTUTUTUTUTTUTUTUTRALALALALALALALALA~

Her Sakura phone rang.

_Who could it be?_ she thought and went to pick it up.

"Moshi moshi!" she said but no answer came. She immediately took a wild obvious guess. "Li-kun?"

"Hi."

That single word alone started her heart beating faster, filling her being with warmth. It was a feeling that happened so often lately, she could no longer tell who it was for. All she knew was that she would never get tired of it.

"It's been so long, Li-kun! I've missed you so much! How's everything there? Are you alright? Eating well? Did something happen? Why the surprise call?" She didn't want to seem too happy but it wasn't often she got a call from her friend.

"Will you come?"

"Hmmm? Come where? When?" she asked, smiling happily. she jumped on her bed and lay there with the phone to her ear. Syaoran must have planned something fun for them to do again.

"On your birthday. Come meet me."

Her smile slightly dropped. She juggled on how to answer and when she decided, she began to speak. "I… I'm not sure if… if i can, Li-kun."

"Party. Please come."

"Party? Your having a party for me?" Sakura asked. If it was a party, she sort of had an obligation to go since it would be HER party. And what's a birthday party without the birthday girl?

"Yes."

"Li-kun, thats so… sweet… but i don't think can-"

"Please."

"Sigh…" Sakura let out a huge sigh. There was nothing harder than letting down a friend. "Alright. But only if it's after 7pm."

She heard a slight hiccup from the other side, probably Syaoran's noise he made when was either surprised or happy.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome!" she said and smiled to herself. "Message me the details later. I'll try to come but please don't expect much from me."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye Li-kun!"

CLICK

"Sigh!" Sakura sighed and put her cellphone next to her pillow. It was sometime until her busy birthday yet she was already feeling tired. Tired as she was, she couldn't help feeling excited! Not only was it going to be a time she is able to spend with her family, she's even going to meet up with Xiao Lang and all her other friends at Syaoran's party. It was definitely going to be a day to remember. However, all the excitement got to her and she started feeling the slight sleepiness creep into her eyes as they started to droop lower than normal. without trying to fight it, she pulled up her covers and closed her eyes, allowing herself to attend a long dreamless slumber.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 **28th March, Sakura Corporation Main Office **

"Kinomoto-san! Kinomoto-san!" cried a young man in a cheap suite. He looked quite young, inexperienced and obviously still green. He was stumbling down the hallway, hoping to reach the man that smoothly pulled on his coat and just passed the corner. The man he was after would soon reach the elevator so he picked up the pace and flew passed a woman typing on her computer.

"I wouldn't call him that or go after him if i were you…" she mumbled to him which confused him at first but completely ignored it later due to the time.

He rushed through the hallway, making papers fly everywhere until he finally saw the man he was after step inside the elevator. Just before the doors closed, he stopped it with his shoulder and slid inside, huffing to catch his breath.

"Kinomoto-san," he managed to huff. "You need to s-" but before he could utter another word or walk another step, the tall, black haired man before him placed the palm of his hand on the face of the young, still green man, stopping him from speaking. "Mhmghmf"

"Who are you?"

"Mhmmhghrghf" the young man said behind the hand on his face.

"What?" he asked and released his hand from the panting youngster.

"My name is Fujisaki Ruka, Kinomoto-san. I'm here to gi-"

"Stop. I asked your name, not mine, nor what you want."

"I… I'm sorry… err… Sir!" Ruka stood still hoping to not anger the very intimidating man known as the CEO.

After a while, still waiting for the elevator to reach its destination, the tall man peeked at what the Ruka was holding. Out of sympathy, he asked, "those for me?"

Ruka nodded. By this time, the elevator doors opened and the CEO walked out.

"Give them to Yukito. Not working now… or later either," and with that, he walked away.

"B-but, Kinomoto-san!"

"It's Touya!" he called back at Ruka. "Kinomoto-san is my father." The elevator doors slowly closed with a gaping boy still inside.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0 **1st April, Pahang, Malaysia **

"Kinomoto-san!" called a short man with a stubby beard. He was a local of Malaysia and currently working as Fujitaka's translator. It was very early in the morning on April 1st and he was having trouble finding his client. He had even searched the excavation sight twice but the man was no where to be found. Tired and thirsty, he sat down on a big rock close to the waterfall they were currently camping at.

"Encik Asyraf, apahal kau nampak penat sangat ni? **(Why do you look so tired, Mr. Asyraf?)**" asked a colleague of his also working as a second translator for different periods.

"Kinomoto dah menghilangkan diri. Aku cari-cari tak jumpa. Macam mana la boleh hilang macam tu? **(Kinomoto disappeared. I can't find him anywhere. How can someone just disappear like that?)**" answered the devastated short man, Asyraf. He pulled out a piece of cloth which the locals called 'kain buruk' and began wiping his sweat and later fanning himself to cool down.

"Laaaa… Kau tak tau ke? **(Hah? You didn't know?)**"

"Tau ape? **(Know what?)**"

"Dia balik Jepun la malam tadi! Ada apebenda entah ngan anak perempuan dia. **(He went back to Japan last night. Something 'bout his daughter, you know.)**"

"Apa?! **(What?!)**" cried Asyraf. "Apa la yang penting sangat pasal anak dia sampai balik tengah-tengah kerja… (**What was so important about his daughter that he has to leave in the middle of work…)**" he wondered as he groomed his short beard.

0oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o Japan

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAKURA!" yelled a male voice that blasted through the silent air surrounding the two people at that moment. It was early in the morning and the sun was nearly rising from the earth's corner.

"Huh? What?" mumbled a sleepy young girl. She scratched her eyes and squinted in the darkness. there were several lights around her but unless she could focus properly, her drowsiness was preventing her from seeing anything. "Where am I? What time is is?"

SPLASH!

"AHHHHHH!" Screamed the once sleepy, but now fully awake auburn haired girl. "Touya-nii, you baka!" Her brother, Touya had splashed an entire bucket of water on her small figure, wetting her pink teddy bear pattern pyjamas. The first thing in her mind was to chase him down, pounce and go for the kill. However, the moment she took a step forward, the alien substance under her feet caused her to fall flat on her face on the soft…. sand? "W…what the…"

She sat up, smoothed out the sand from her wet jammies and started fascinating the grains falling from her grip. It has been so long since she had touched anything like it. She looked at all the sand around her and started giggling uncontrollably; it was just such a rare sight! Thats when her eyes laid upon a smirking Touya not 10 feet away. She didn't know what to feel. Was she mad at him for turning her into a sandy sponge or was she absolutely delighted to see a face she had long yearned to smack and hug at the same time. But when he spoke, all her doubts faded away.

"Yo, Kaijuu! Done kaijuu-ing?!" he yelled from across the sandy paradise. An anger mark popped on her temple.

"Touya BAKAAAAA!" She immediately got up and shot straight towards Touya. Ready for the obvious outcome, Touya ran towards the other direction, laughing at the blood hungry sister behind him. Being chased was exhilarating, especially after being in the office for so long doing nothing but staring at papers and yelling at people. "Don't you dare run, Touya! TOUYA!"

"You ask for the impossible, Kaijuu!" he yelled back at her and continued to laugh when he saw the look she gave him. He felt invincible at the moment as there was in no way his puny lil' sister could catch up to him.

However, that thought was short lived. Sakura took off one of her night slippers and flung it straight towards Touya's head getting a direct hit. He gave a short yowl and fell head first onto the ground. She smirked triumphantly and ran up to him, ready for immense torture. Upon reaching him, she pounced.

"Your going to regret everything you did, Touya! And you'll start by saying how much of an idiot you are!" Sakura threatened her brother while holding him in a tight lock around his neck.

"Ack!" Touya choked as his life was flashing before his eyes, his hands grasping for freedom as if it would come out of thin air. And yet, he still had it in him to resist. "Never! Cough! Cough!"

"Say it, Touya! Say you're an idiot!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

"HYAAAAAAH!" Sakura gave her war cry and pulled onto his throat higher up making him choke more and his eyes bulge.

"AAAAAAARRRRGGHHHH! UNCLE! UNCLE!" Touya pleaded for his release.

"That's not what you're supposed to say, NII-CHAN," Sakura said sweetly in a high voice.

"IDIOT! IDIOT!" Touya yelled.

"WHO is an idiot!"

"I AM!" he started slapping the sand to tolerate the pain better.

CRACK. Sakura elbowed the back of her brother, which caused him to release an awful groan, as she was pulling his throat through her head lock. "Say it in a sentence."

"I'M AN IDIOT! AAAAAHHH"

"Good brother," Sakura smiled and released him. He fell on his stomach and gasped for air. As he was panting, he spun so he was laying on his back.

"You're a demon in disguise," he muttered.

An anger mark popped on her temple again. "I believe I released you before making you say sorry…" she said calmly while cracking her knuckles in anticipation. Touya's face flashed in horror.

"Why, how it brings me happiness to see how much my children get along," a voice so calm and soothing, it could sway away the anger of any man.

Sakura didn't have any doubts about how she felt after hearing that voice as she did Touya. The voice of the person that held her since childhood and still does as she's older; no person could match how peaceful she felt whenever she heard his voice. "Otou-sama!" she squealed in absolute delight, forgetting her terrified brother on the ground. She just got up and ran towards her father, clutching to him like the little girl she used to be.

"Oof!" Fujitaka uttered upon contact. He smiled contently at his little girl and ruffled her messy bed hair. "You seem to be healthy, Sakura. I'm glad."

"Of course!" she let go of him, "Unlike the two of you, I'm always eating when I can!"

"No wonder you were so heavy," Touya muttered loudly.

"Am NOT! You're just weak!" Sakura turned her head and yelled back at her annoying brother.

"Now, now, kids," Fujitaka tutted. "You don't want to disturb everyone's sleep now do you?"

"Everyone?" Sakura's head tilted to the side in confusion. "Oh yeah. Where are we?" She began looking around but her eyes squinted in the light of the morning sunrise. But after letting her eyes adjust for a little while longer, she realised they were at some incredibly HUGE vacation spot. The hotel that stood almost 30 feet in front of her was absolutely grand that she felt as small as mouse in front of an elephant. But as the metaphor, she, the mouse, could take on an elephant with her aura alone. "How did I get here?" she awed at the view before her. Then, remembered something. "Better yet, how the heck did I wind up on the beach? TOUYA!"

"What!" he answered back and chuckled evilly. "You probably slept walked here didn't you."

"I do not sleep walk!" she yelled and continued in a soft voice, "I think."

"Then you won't find the answer to that with me." Touya started walking away and towards the hotel. Fujitaka also started after him. "You were heavy as hell and slept like a pig the entire way," he muttered to himself.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Sakura called out.

Fujitaka looked her way and smiled serenely. Touya just pointed forward and said, "You can't start a day without breakfast can you?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It has been a week since Kimiko, a blonde haired girl (bleached of course) with incredibly long legs started working at The Grand Deep Blue Hotel. She had just started her job and no problems have popped up with her name on it yet. She was on a roll and it was probably going to get to her head soon enough. She was currently working at the counter for the VVIP exclusive table where only the incredibly rich could afford to eat at. There was a more moderate and cheaper eating place just down the hall for normal guests but she preferred being where she was. She liked being in the presence of rich people, men more likely, as who knew, one might fall in love with her and she would be able to marry into a rich family! She had no doubts about her beauty as her long legs were rare in Japan and she had her hair and makeup done everyday to perfection. All in all, she was a proud woman and thought herself above many.

However, an incredibly stunning woman just checked into the exclusive table she was managing. She knew it was booked for the morning for a few people but the entity of the woman just shocked her. Not only was the person's legs longer and more silky then hers, her face and long raven black hair was absolutely stunning. If anything could be called perfection, that woman definitely was. _Rich people have all the luck,_ she thought. Accompanying the beautiful and no doubt very young woman was two other people. A very business like and mature short haired woman and a man that just released this air of absolute calm. _They must be husband and wife and she could be the daughter, s_he wondered to herself as she twirled a pen through her fingers. She looked at the attendance slip and realised something. _There is still two people not here yet. One of them __**must **__be a hunky guy!_

She immediately took out her compact powder and reapplied her make up. She heard running not too far away but didn't pay heed to it since what kind of posh rich person would run around in a hotel? But it turned out, the running just kept coming closer and closer and finally stopped in front of her. She looked up from her compact.

"Excuse me, I want to go in," said a panting girl with her hands on her knees, catching her breath.

Kimiko immediately made her judgments. The girl had incredibly messy hair, her clothes just SCREAMED deprivation of any sense of fashion and she appeared to wear not an ounce of makeup. A wanderer. Or what she called people who just happened to walk around, doing anything they want, messing around with the hotel and staff and just wandering off to places off limits to normal guests.

"I'm sorry but you are not allowed into this part of the dining hall," Kimiko answered bluntly.

"What?" The previously panting girl stood up straight and showed an annoyed face.

Kimiko got a shock for a moment but showed nothing on her face. Even the girl in front of her was tall! She couldn't see her legs though because instead of a skirt, she wore baggy jeans that covered up even the shape of them. But what was more stunning were the eyes. They had an incredible shade of green that looked somewhat down on her due to the difference in height. That was what started to annoy her. She would not let some fashion dense ugly and incredibly weird wanderer look down on her.

"I said, please leave immediately. You are not allowed here," she said formally while adding a hint of annoyance.

"What! Who put you up to this? It was Touya, wasn't it! That bastard, playing jokes even on this special day," the irksome woman started rambling like an idiot.

_As if I know what you're talking about you obnoxious bothersome brat. Just leave already before some hot rich hunk gets here! _Kimiko yelled in her head with a straight face. "I have no idea who you are rambling about, Miss. I ask you one more time to please leave before I call on security!"

"Oh I dare you! Trust me I'll be calling security on you too so just let me in already."

"No. Get lost, bitch!"

"Let me in, homo!"

Kimiko gave out a shocked cry. _How dare this bitch call me, an educated and beautifully dressed young woman a homo! "_HOW DARE YOU!" Kimiko raised her hand for a slap when she was snapped out of it by a man clearing his throat. She instantly smoothed her clothes, put on a smile and turned to see who it was. Boy was she stunned to see the man before her. The man was extremely tall with jet black hair and a sharp look on his face which made him look dangerous and dashing at the same time. He outfit was quite casual but you could just smell the money he spent on them. Even his expensive perfume just wafted in the air like a plague. He was an amazing catch.

"Is something so important that it is denying me of my breakfast?" the absolutely hot and delicious man asked in his rich man voice.

Kimiko was silent but immediately hurried to say something when she saw the look of annoyance from the previous's bitch's face. She had to say something before that woman does anything stupid and impure to his rich eyes and ears. "Oh no no. Everything is perfectly fine, Sir," she said and smiled a bit flintily. "I was just trying to tell this nosy wandering person to get away from your table. Someone such as yourself does not need to be in the presence of her kind."

"Excuse me?" the girl asked in an irritated tone. Her hands were on her hips while eyeing Kimiko vexingly.

"I see…" The man said. "And what exactly is her kind?" He had a look of complete amusement on his face and Kimiko immediately took this as an opening for her to flirt a bit more.

"Oh, you know~" she twirled her hair a bit, causing the messy girl to grunt revoltingly. Kimiko glared at the girl for a second before continuing. "She has got no sense of fashion or any bit of a decent dress code either and wanders of to places that are soo not in her league. Whats more, she bravely runs around like an idiot and can't even find the time of day to comb her hair. She gives of this 'weirdo' aura and has a foul mouth too. You should definitely stay away from her, Sir. But I'll gladly stay close to you and keep her away during your entire stay." She bashed her eyelids continuously and bent down a bit to flash off her exposed breasts. The 'weird' girl beside her made barfing noises.

"A foul mouth? If I recall, you called her a bitch not too long ago," the handsome man said boredly, showing no interests in the woman's cleavage. However Kimiko just couldn't get a clue.

"Owh that." Kimiko waved her hand kinkily to brush of anything he said that didn't register as bad to her. "Well she wouldn't listen to anything I say nor did she have any desire to use better language, or a better attire at that, so I deemed the word necessary. There is no wrong in saying the truth now is there?" she smiled seductively.

"She also called you a hobo. I take that is also the truth," the man said as a statement, in a kind of non-interested but yet playfully annoying voice.

"Of course not! I am everything but a hobo!" Kimiko defended herself.

"And what makes you so worthy to be in my presence instead of her?" the man asked.

"I… I…" she stuttered for a moment. "I'm pretty, I am a professional and have proper attire on, I'm not a weirdo, I… I… I'm smart, attractive, elegant and much much more! Unlike this person who is ugly-looking, messy, stupid, clumsy and such a weirdo. I'm am sure I have been pretty clear about it. Please allow me to escort her away." Kimiko tugged onto the girl's arm.

The messy girl gave a look of disgust towards Kimiko. How dare she just bluntly insult her like that. She turned and eyed the man viciously.

"So what you're saying is," the man opened his mouth suddenly. He waved off the look of bloodthirst the girl gave him and talked as if impervious to what Kimiko had just said. "this young girl here is stupid, messy, incredibly clumsy, such a weirdo-"

"Yes-"

"not to mention an incredible whiner, oblivious to the world, heavy as a hippo, never knows to follow simple orders and a kaijuu."

"Hey! I am NOT a KAIJUU!" the girl yelled which made the man smirk deviously. Kimiko was dumbfound. She slowly let go of the girls arm and fidgeted.

"Y-you two know each other?" she stammered.

"Of course I don't-OWW!" he bawled when the girl crushed his foot with hers. "DAMNIT SAKURA!"

"Serves you right! Now tell her the truth!" Sakura roared.

"Alright, alright!" the guy said. "There is only one person in the world that has all of those traits. Its my sister."

"Thats right!" Sakura consented before realising, "Hey! I DO NOT have all of those traits!"

"Sakura!" an elegant voice squealed. She came running out of the VVIP dining room.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura said in surprise. They both ran up to each other and hugged. "I've missed you so much! You don't know just how much stuff I have to tell you!"

The two girls continued to laugh and squeal before two other people came out of the dining room.

"Took you both long enough," said Daidouji Sonomi. "The moment we all heard the yelling, it was quite obvious you two had arrived.

"Yes, although we wondered why you still hadn't come in yet so Tomoyo had went to check what was up," explained Kinomoto Fujitaka. "Did something happen, Touya?"

"Oh nothing. Just another random hassle with the service," Touya answered cooly.

Kimiko just stood like a statue behind her counter. She had no say in the family reunion nor did she dare open her mouth at all, especially since she had just bad-mouthed and feuded with one of them. She had hoped to at least lingered on the handsome man known as Touya.

"Service problems? Should I report it?" Fujitaka asked and eyed Kimiko.

She held her breath, awaiting his answer. She begged in her mind that he would defend her and say how good she was. It would be a hint that her flirting worked a bit if not at all. And also she hoped that she wouldn't get in trouble. To her, there was only two possibilities; he would report her or defend her.

"Nah. It was just some annoying bug. Its not a problem after I swatted it." Touya said boredly and walked inside. "Let's just eat and celebrate the Kaijuu's birthday. I'm starved!"

"Touya! Don't make me choke you again!" Sakura yelled and ran after him. The other three just laughed and joined them inside. No outside person could touch the family togetherness they emitted as they were oblivious to the whole world at that moment.

Kimiko just stood there pitying herself. Not only was she just a bug, she embarrassed herself like an idiot, and yet they didn't even care to notice it. She realised that no one could touch that family. Nothing could likely enter its circumference or destroy it.

Well, not yet.

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY. **

**I didn't mean for it to take so long. **

**Right now I'm in JAPAN! WOOOHOOOOOOOO~~~~**

**I had a lot to do before getting here. Its been more than a month now. I had lots of preparations and little time to write. Im terribly sorry for that. Well… thats not the only reason. I was also brain dead for a long period of time. I knew what i wanted to happen but i just couldn't plan it all out. the holidays that time just brainwashed everything from me. **

**Not only that, family problems just spiked like crazy. thats what u get for having an attractive and charming dad which all the girls swoon over. **

**Yikes. **

**So anyways, i wanted to make this chapter longer but i think u guys have waited long enough. 5 months… wow. thats a long hiatus. hopefully its over now!**

**THANKS FOR BEING FAITHFUL. LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Please comment and review. Also feel free to ask questions or flame. Hopefully, i can take it. **


End file.
